Squattage, adoptage et n'importe quoi
by Ichihara
Summary: Greed et Kimblee ont atterri on ne sait comment dans la chambre de l'auteur qui dort. KimGreed, cadeau à ma Roro. Suivez l'évolution des persos de FMA dans notre monde. Enfin la suite ! Je suis de plus en plus folle chaque jour
1. Il ne fait pas bon de réveiller l'auteur

Crédits : Greed et Kimblee ne sont pas à moi (en même temps veux pas de Kimblee, foutu psychopathe !). Mat, c'est moi. 

Couple : Kimblee Greed

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- …  
- …  
- Bon… On est ou là ?  
- …  
- Ca m'a tout l'air d'être une pièce.  
- …  
- Avec un lit.  
- …  
- Un lit deux places.  
- …  
- Tu vas arrêter de rien dire ? C'est agaçant…  
- Va te faire foutre.  
- C'est mieux.  
- Ta gueule.  
- …  
- Là, c'est mieux.

Mat se réveille difficilement et allume sa lampe de chevet. Elle dévisage les deux hommes plantés en plein milieu de sa chambre. L'un a les cheveux courts noirs, des lunettes de soleil qui cachent ses yeux mauves, une veste sans manche à col de fourrure et des dents pointues. Le second a les cheveux bruns longs attachés en queue de cheval, des yeux or et un sourire de psychopathe. Elle cligne des yeux, les observe. Ils l'observent. Bref, ils s'observent tous dans un grand silence. Mat se retourne dans son lit, éteint sa lampe et se rendort.

- …  
- … Je crois qu'elle croit qu'elle rêve.  
- Je peux l'exploser pour lui prouver le contraire.  
- Ah oui, comme ça on profitera de son lit !  
- … Greed ?  
- Oui Kimblee d'amour ?  
- Ôte tes mains.  
- Pourquoi ?  
_**Boum !  
**_- Parce que.  
Greed après reconstitution.  
- Tu aimes te faire désirer toi, j'aime ça.

La lampe s'allume de nouveau. Mat se redresse, regarde fixement les deux hommes face à elle. Ses murs ont été repeints en rouge, note t elle. Son tapis aussi. Elle baille, se retourne, éteint et se rendort.

- …  
- …  
- On fait quoi alors ?  
- Je l'explose ?  
-… Tu penses qu'à ça !  
- Non, y a un autre truc auquel je pense…  
Silence. Puis grand sourire de Greed.  
- Je peux savoir quoi ?  
Kimblee l'attire à lui et leurs lèvres se frôlent.  
- Méchant ! - Quoi, ça t'a pas plu ?  
- Nan, veux un vrai bisou ! Et les trucs qui vont avec !  
Un oreiller leur atterrit dans la figure. Mat rallume pour la troisième fois.  
-Vos gueules, y en a qui ont cours demain !  
Puis éteint et se rendort.  
- …  
-… Pas commode.  
- Pas impressionnable non plus.  
- Bon, on en était ou ? Ah oui, je veux un bisou !  
-… Nan.  
- Heiiin ! Mais pourquoi ! J'suis gentil pourtant !  
- Ta gueule, tu me casses les oreilles.  
- JE VEUX MON BISOU !  
- MAIS DONNE LUI SON BISOU QU'IL SE LA FERME !  
- C'est malin, tu l'as réveillé Kim !  
- Comment ça je ! C'est toi et tes beuglements !  
- T'avais qu'à me donner un bisou.  
_**Boum !**_

Le lendemain matin, Mat a encore plus de mal à émerger. Mais lorsqu'elle découvre l'état de sa chambre, un hurlement de rage secoue la maison entière. Les deux coupables finissent d'ailleurs à l'hôpital, ou ils peuvent profiter d'une grande chambre aux murs blancs pour eux tout seuls ! Enfin, les murs ne resteront pas blanc très longtemps…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ichihara alias Mat :_ - Voila la première fic d'une loooongue série avec Greed et Kimblee ! Je trouve que ces persos sont pas assez représentés ! Greed et Kimblee au pouvoir !

_Kimblee :_ - …

_Greed :_ - Cool, moi et mon Kimblee d'amour !

_**Boum !**_

_Ichihara alias Mat :_ - MES FRINGUES ! Kimblee t'es chiant ! Le sang c'est dur à faire partir!

_Kimblee :_ - T'avais qu'à pas à avoir cette foutue idée. Et c'est le sort que je te réserve si tu recommences.

_Ichihara alias Mat :_ - Ahah même pas peur ! gloups


	2. Les bonnes idées de Greed

Mat suit les panneaux aux écritures noires. Elle porte un bouquet de fleurs (rouges) dans une main. Enfin, elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait, le service des grands blessés.  
- Chambre 404, lui indique une infirmière. Mais je serais vous…  
Mat sourit.  
- Boh, vous savez c'est à cause de moi si ils sont là alors…  
Elle trouve la chambre 404, frappe…  
- Entreeeez ! (voix mélodieuse)  
Mat version goutte derrière la tête.  
- Je crains le pire…  
Elle entre quand même. Et referme bien vite la porte. Attend une dizaine de minutes et rouvre. Greed la regarde grand sourire, Kimblee est retourné dans son lit et leur tourne le dos. (Je vous épargne la scène entre aperçue par l'auteur.  
- Bonjour ! lance l'homonculus d'excellente humeur et en pleine forme.  
- …  
- Kimblee, sois gentil avec la demoiselle et dis bonjour aussi !  
- …  
- Sincèrement, je m'en fous s'il ne me salue pas, réplique Mat - Mais moi j'y tiens ! Kim, dis bonjour !  
- …  
Mat pressent le pire.  
- Kim…  
- Oui, Greed…  
- Dis bonjour.  
- Non.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Parce que.  
- Kim, dis bonjour !  
- Non.  
Mat a l'impression de se retrouver face à une mère et son enfant. En attendant, elle va mettre les fleurs dans un vase et revient 15 minutes après - Kim, dis bonjour !  
- Non.  
- Kim, dis bonjour !  
- Non !  
Comme vous pouvez le constater, la conversation a étonnement évolué entre temps (si si, regardez la dernière réplique de Kimblee, y a un point d'exclamation )  
- Kim, il faut être gentil avec sa nouvelle colocatrice !  
- PARDON ?.!  
Hurlements parfaitement synchronisés d'un psychopathe et de l'auteur. Grand sourire de Greed qui révèle toutes ses dents pointues.  
- Oh Greed, comme tu as de grandes dents ! s'étonne l'auteur.  
- T'es pas dans le bon scénar là, lui souffle un lutin qui passe par là (QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE LUTIN MINIATURE !) Ah non pardon, c'était Edward, qui disparaît deux secondes après.  
Mat décide de ne pas s'étonner, elle a déjà une affaire louche à régler. - Et depuis quand as-tu décidé que vous deux alliez vivre avec moi ?  
- Bonne question, ajoute Kimblee qui a enfin daigné montrer sa face à l'auteur (M'en serais passé)  
- Et bien parce que on a atterri dans un monde qui n'est pas le notre, et dans sa chambre, je suppose que c'est le destin qui veut ça.  
- Ca répond pas à la question initiale, mais on va faire avec, soupire Mat. Et ma réponse est non.  
- Tu es faites pour t'entendre avec mon Kimblee toi ! s'écrie Greed avec un grand sourire. C'est décidé, on va former une grande famille dès demain !  
- … Greed ?  
- Oui mon Kimblee ?  
- Tourne toi vers moi.  
- Avec plaisir mon amour.  
_**BOUM**_. Et pour une fois (la seule et unique), l'auteur applaudit le geste de Kimblee.  
- De toute façon, les papiers sont déjà prêts, annonce Greed une fois reformé.  
- Quels papiers !  
L'auteur commence à paniquer.  
- Les papiers d'adoption !  
- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ! J'AI 17 ANS OH !  
- 17, c'est pas 18.  
- M'EN FOUS, J'AI DEJA UNE FAMILLE !  
- Et bien à partir de maintenant c'est nous ta famille. Tu peux m'appeler Papa Greed, et voici Papa Kimblee.  
Mat en reste sans voix, Kimblee aussi. Greed est tout content.  
- J'allais oublié ! J'ai commencé les démarches pour adopter Roro aussi !  
- …  
- …  
On entend d'ailleurs un hurlement provenant de très loin quelque part dans la France.  
- Je crois qu'elle vient d'être mise au courant.  
- J'veux mourir… gémit Mat.  
- Je peux t'y aider, propose Kimblee avec un grand sourire.  
- … Nan, c'est bon ça ira.  
- Kimblee chou, ça ne se fait pas de tuer ses enfants.  
- Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et je te balance du haut du toit.  
- Mais tu oublies que je suis immortel.  
- J'ai pas dit que je le ferais qu'une fois.  
- Ouh le méchant ! Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime.  
Mat suit cet échange désespérée.  
- Bon, moi j'y vais hein…  
- On passe te chercher demain à huit heures !  
_**BOUM**_. Greed se reforme.  
- Mon petit Kim, nous allons chercher un autre moyen de te défouler, parce que là je commence à avoir mal à la tête.  
L'autre moyen étant celui entre aperçu par l'auteur, celle-ci décide de prendre ses jambes à son cou et réussit à battre le record du 1000 mètres. 


	3. Fifilles!

Le lendemain, à 07h59 minutes, Mat dort toujours. Normal, elle s'est encore couchée tard vu qu'elle avait des fics à rédiger et des personnages à martyriser.

07h59 minutes 02 secondes, elle ne se doute pas du drame. Dehors tout est calme, même les corbeaux se la ferment pour une fois.

07h59 minutes 27 secondes, une voiture se gare dans l'allée. Mat dort toujours, les corbeaux aussi, tout est beau dans le plus beau des mondes.

07h59 minutes 34 secondes, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre.

07h59 minutes 38 secondes, la porte de la chambre de Mat s'ouvre.

07h59 minutes 45 secondes, l'ordinateur de Mat est embarqué, ainsi qu'une pile impressionnante d'habits.

07h59 minutes 50 secondes, au tour des livres d'être plongé dans la valise. Mat dort toujours.

07h59 minutes 55 secondes, c'est le silence le plus total.

07h59 minutes 59 secondes, une main se pose sur la joue de Mat.

08h00 minute 00 seconde, c'est le drame.

- **DEBOUUUUT !**

L'auteur se réveille en sursaut et par pur réflexe, balance son poing dans la figure de celui qui vient de lui hurler dans les oreilles. (donc un conseil, si vous voyez que l'auteur dort, laissez là se réveiller d'elle-même). Greed (car c'était lui !) va embrasser l'armoire, sous le regard médusé de Kimblee qui entre dans la chambre. L'homonculus se relève, tout sourire.

- C'est bien d'être en forme dès le matin.

- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS DE HURLER DES LE MATIN !

Signalons aimablement à l'auteur qu'elle-même hurle.

Après un rapide passage à tabac de Greed, Mat se dirige vers la salle de bain. Elle en ressort habillée et tout et tout.

- Bon, de un qu'est ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre encore, de deux pourquoi ma chambre est totalement vide, de trois bonjour quand même.

- … (seule réponse de Kimblee, faut croire qu'il ne sait pas dire autre chose)

Greed sort un rouleau étrange qui s'avère être une feuille de 50 mètres de long une fois qu'il s'est amusé à la dérouler.

- Selon la loi des 150 pays que j'ai visité, tu es désormais Mlle Mat Kimblee Greed. Et par mon nouveau statut de parent – appelle moi papa – je t'annonce qu'on déménage dans un appartement à Brest près de ta fac ! Et Roro nous rejoindra dans une semaine !

Petit aperçu de ce qui se passe chez Roro : « JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER ! » Elle s'est accrochée au pied du lit et refuse de bouger.

Retour dans la chambre de Mat, ou celle-ci s'agrippe à la poignée de la porte alors que Greed tente de l'entraîner.

- Alleeeez lâche cette porte !

- Naaaan veux paaaaas !

- Kimblee, aide moi enfin !

Kimblee obtempère, mais tout ça parce qu'il a la possibilité d'exploser quelque chose, en l'occurrence la porte. Mat reste avec la poignée dans la main, tandis que son nouveau papa la tire à sa suite en riant.

_(Note : Ici débute la participation de Roro. Bonne lecture !)_ Ils commencent à s'avancer vers la voiture quand soudain...**_BOUM_**. Plus de voiture (et c'est pas Kimblee XD) et une forme s'avance vers eux, traînant quelqu'un par les cheveux...ou plutôt traînant quelque chose qui devait ressembler à quelqu'un avant.

Greed reste un instant interdit devant sa voiture, c'était une superbe limousine qu'il venait de repeindre pour sa nouvelle fille chérie...ou ses nouvelles filles chéries quand il observa la silhouette devant eux.

- Chouetteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh, Roro est déjà làààààà ! Elle devait être pressé de voir ses nouveaux parents chéris, comme elle est gentille!Crie Greed à l'intention de Greed tout joyeux (vu que personne l'écoute, il se parle à lui-même)

- Oh non ! Se plaint Kimblee

_(note de Roro, seconde auteur: ne cherchez pas à savoir comment j'ai fait pour venir de la Normandie jusqu'en Bretagne en 2mn chrono vous risquez de vous griller les neurones)_

Roro fouille dans sa poche et en sort un rouleau identique à celui qu'avait Greed. Elle le déroule celui-ci fait aussi 50mètre de long et hurle:

- C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE! NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADE, HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE VIENNE!

- C'est trop tard, selon la loi des 150 pays, tu es maintenant notre fille!

- TU PEUX PAS M'ADOPTER J'AI PLUS DE 2000ANS! ( Roro est une dragonne)

- Pas sur ta carte d'identité, réplique t il en secouant une petite carte devant Roro qui commence à s'énerver(commence?).

Roro tranche Greed en 4 morceaux avec ces griffes. Celui-ci se reforme toujours souriant et déclare:

- On ne tue pas son père voyons, Roro.

- BAH TIENS PARCE QU'IL VA SE GENER LUI PEUT-ETRE? se défend elle, hors d'elle, en pointant Kimblee du doigt...qui réplique avec un grand sourire de psychopathe.

Mat qui avait pu être libéré de l'emprise de Greed lorsque Roro l'avait tranché, s'empresse de la rejoindre et d'hurler avec elle tout en finesse, faut pas réveiller les voisins non plus. _(Note : Mat reprend les rennes du récit, et que la coopération continue et soit longue etc…)_

- HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE VIVE AVEC UN PSYCHOPATHE AUSSI… AUSSI PSYCHOPATHE !

Greed l'ignore et se tourne vers Kimblee.

- Bon, on va comment à Brest maintenant qu'on n'a plus de voiture ?

- …

- Je vois… Le bus, c'est une bonne idée !

- …

- Oui je sais, il y a le train aussi, ça sera peut être plus confortable.

- …

- Moins cher le bus ? Bon, va pour le bus ! Ah la la, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi Kim.

Mat finit par se convaincre que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve et rentre à nouveau chez elle. Greed lui court après.

- Bin ou tu vas fifille ?

Pendant ce temps, Kimblee assomme Roro mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal à la main. Un combat s'engage entre le père et la fille.

Au final, Greed a ligoté Mat et la porte sans tenir compte de ses vociférations, et Roro s'est envolée vers la Normandie parce qu'elle n'a pas pris ses affaires. Elle retrouvera sa nouvelle famille à Brest dans quelques heures, quand ceux-ci auront pris le bus…

-----------------------------------------------------

**Ichihara **: - … Mon dieu, je n'ose même pas imaginé si j'avais ces deux timbrés en tant que parents.

**Roro **: - … Veux pas °pleure°

**Greed** : - Moi je m'amuse comme un fou ! Et c'est pas fini !

**Kimblee, Roro et Ichihara** : - OH NOOOON !


	4. Car, resto et bombes

De la maison (enfin ex maison) de Mat jusqu'à Brest, la joyeuse équipe doit prendre deux cars. Mat s'est assise tout au fond, le plus loin possible de ses nouveaux parents. Greed porte toutes ses affaires (a-t-il vu que le car possédait une soute à bagages ? J'en doute.) Kimblee a trouvé la game boy de Mat et s'acharne dessus. A la fin, ça l'énerve tellement de perdre qu'il explose la pauvre machine.

- Kim, c'est pas bien ce que tu viens de faire ! Mat ne va pas être contente ! le réprimande Greed.

- Je m'en fous royalement.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il envoie les restes de la pauvre Game Boy à Mat, qui hurle de rage. Et oui, l'auteur ne _supporte pas_ qu'on abîme sa console.

Après avoir foutu une baffe à Kimblee, et que celui-ci aie explosé Greed parce que l'homonculus s'était interposé, et que ce dernier voulut les envoyer au coin, ce qui lui coûta une seconde mise en pièces, ils durent descendre pour prendre le nouveau car.

Mat ouvre la soute à bagage du car et y met ses différents sacs, alors que Greed s'émerveille devant l'intelligence de sa fifille. Le chauffeur du premier car pleure dans les bras de son collègue en pointant le responsable de son chagrin, Kimblee. Celui-ci a en effet explosé tous les sièges en passant. Mat entre dans le car et trouve un siège au fond. Greed s'assoit à côté d'elle, Kimblee devant eux.

- Dégage de là, grogne Mat lorsque l'homonculus s'installe.

- Ce voyage est une excellente occasion d'apprendre à mieux nous connaître !

- Tu vas faire la connaissance de ma main surtout.

- Ne sois pas aussi négative. Après tout, nous allons devoir nous supporter 24h/24 désormais.

- Supporter, c'est bien le mot, intervint Kimblee de mauvaise humeur.

Greed lui passe la main dans les cheveux et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Le visage de l'alchimiste s'éclaire, Mat commence à avoir peur.

- Je ne veux pas savoir ! s'écrie t elle quand Greed tourne la tête vers elle.

- Je n'allais rien te dire, tu n'es pas encore majeure après tout.

Là, l'auteur sent une grande lassitude la gagner. Pour éviter de penser à « ça », elle préfère interroger Greed sur leur appartement.

- Quelle bonne question ! Il est au dernier étage d'un immeuble qui en comporte six, possède une chambre, un grand salon, une cuisine, salle de bain et une buanderie !

- Ca a l'air cool, dit Mat que le ballottement du car commence à endormir. Une petite seconde…

Elle sent qu'un détail lui échappe, mais quoi ? (Et vous, vous avez trouvé ?)

Arrivés à Brest vers midi, Greed déclare qu'il a faim. Mat ne dit rien, Kimblee non plus. Ils laissent l'homonculus les entraîner dans un petit restaurant italien où ils sont installés à une table de quatre.

- Je préfère ne pas avoir de voisin, déclare Mat.

- Mais moi j'aime bien manger face à mon Kimblee, se plaint Greed.

- Moi je m'en fous, réplique celui-ci.

- Et puis je voudrais te voir aussi Mat, continue l'homonculus grand sourire aux lèvres.

Mais là, Mat n'est plus endormie. Une petite lumière clignote dans son cerveau tandis que l'alarme « DANGER ! » se met en route.

- Y a une autre solution, vous prenez une table de deux et moi je vais toute seule là bas !

- Ah non, les repas se prennent en famille ! s'insurge Greed.

- Mais j'ai jamais voulu de toi et Kimblee comme famille !

- Appelle nous papa !

- NAN !

- Attention, je vais sévir !

- … TU VAS VOIR CE QUE JE VAIS TE FAIRE SUBIR SI TU ME PARLES ENCORE COMME A UNE GAMINE DE TROIS ANS !

- Allons allons, _ma petite fille._ Assieds toi à côté de moi sans faire d'histoire.

Mat se tourne lentement vers Kimblee qui vient de parler, les yeux ronds. Si lui aussi s'y met, elle n'est pas sortie de l'auberge. Elle n'aime pas trop le sourire de l'alchimiste par ailleurs.

- Roro, help !

Roro qui arrive justement dans le restaurant, traînant deux lourdes valises qu'elle balance sur Greed.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Y a que Greed et Kimblee se liguent contre moi !

- Appelle moi papa ! (voix étouffé de Greed car enseveli sous les valises)

- NAN !

- Attention je vais sévir ! (voix étouffé)

- J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu… dit Mat en soupirant.

- J'ai faim ! s'exclame Roro.

- Pour manger, faut commander, et pour commander, faut s'asseoir, fait finement remarquer Greed qui est sorti de sous les valises. Alors Mat ira à côté de Kim et Roro à côté de moi.

Roro se tourne vers Mat.

- D'accord, je vois ou se situe le problème. Finalement j'ai plus faim !

Kimblee force Mat à s'asseoir, Greed force Roro. Heureusement les deux filles sont face à face, sinon qui sait ce qui serait advenu de leur peu de sang froid restant.

Le serveur arrive enfin.

- Vous avez choisi ?

Kimblee claque dans ses mains et le fait exploser. Mat tente de s'éloigner le plus possible de son « papa ». Greed sourit. Roro hurle.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? ON FAIT COMMENT POUR COMMANDER MAINTENANT ! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ESPECE DE TARE !

Oui, Roro a tendance à devenir enragée lorsqu'elle a faim. Kimblee lui offre son sourire le plus sadique, ce qui la calme instantanément.

- J'avais envie.

- … (Mat)

- … (Roro)

- Il va falloir vous y faire les filles. Kim est aussi imprévisible que je peux l'être.

- Y a au moins une chose de prévisible, on est sûr que vous ne ferez rien d'intelligent, réplique acerbement Roro.

- Roro tu seras privé de dessert ! s'exclame Greed en fronçant les sourcils.

- HEIN ! ET POURQUOI !

- De toute façon, il n'y a plus de serveur, fait remarquer Mat.

Greed esquisse un sourire, et là Roro et Mat se souviennent que lui aussi c'est un psychopathe.

- Mon petit Kim, tu viens avec moi voir à la cuisine ?

- Avec plaisir, répond Kimblee en souriant à son tour.

Ils se lèvent. Déjà Roro et Mat ont prévu de s'enfuir une fois que les deux hommes auront disparu. Malheureusement il faut croire que leur action est prévisible, car Greed secoue la tête.

- Vous ne bougez pas.

- …

- … Pourquoi ? demande Roro.

- Parce que Kim a transformé le bras de Mat en bombe, et qu'il n'y a que lui pour l'empêcher d'exploser.

Flash Back, lorsqu'il l'a forcé à s'asseoir. Mat regarde son bras qui vire au gris avec horreur. Greed et Kimblee éclatent de rire, Roro de rage. Mais elles ne peuvent rien faire, et attendent patiemment le retour de leurs « pères », qui reviennent trois quart d'heure plus tard avec les plats et en tenue débraillée. Kimblee fait s'arrêter le processus sensé transformer Mat en bombe, puis tous mangent en silence, sauf Greed qui monologue

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Ed :** - Pourquoi « en tenue débraillée » ?

**Roy :** - Il est mignon le petit innocent.

**Ed :** - QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE PETIT ETRE LILLIPUTIEN ?

**Ichihara :** - Roy, le pervers de service !

**Roy :** - Rappelle moi qui écrit cette fic, hum ?

**Ichihara :** - Pff, c'est pas pareil.

**Greed :** - Ca devient de plus en plus intéressant cette histoire…

**Ichihara et Roy :** - … Rectification, le pervers dans l'histoire c'est bien Greed.


	5. L'appartement

Une fois le repas terminé, ils décident de se rendre à l'appartement, qui est à cinq minutes de la fac d'anglais de Mat et à cinq minutes du lycée collège où doit se rendre Roro (en fait, les deux bâtiments sont collés alors c'est normal.) Greed porte toutes les valises sauf l'ordinateur de Mat qui refuse qu'on y touche. Il demande de l'aide à Kimblee, mais n'a le droit qu'à un long et langoureux baiser pour le faire cesser de se plaindre. Mat et Roro se détournent bien vite, désespérées.

En une heure ils sont enfin arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement 603. Kimblee ouvre la porte… Passons à la description du lieu, mesdames et messieurs suivez le guide ! Derrière la porte se cache un couloir aux murs blancs, parcouru par plusieurs portes, deux à gauche et une à droite, plus une au fond. Derrière la première porte de gauche, les toilettes. Derrière la seconde porte de gauche, la salle de bain avec baignoire. Derrière la porte de droite, la chambre. Poussons maintenant la porte du fond, on arrive dans le salon à votre droite, la cuisine à votre gauche. Mais et la buanderie ? Elle est super mal située ! En effet, regardez dans le salon, il y a une porte au fond, elle est là ! Pas besoin de décrire les toilettes, c'est des toilettes point. La salle de bain, on y entre, on tombe pile face au lavabo, et la baignoire est contre le mur à droite. Le salon maintenant, lorsqu'on y entre, il y a les fenêtres face à vous, la porte de la buanderie sur le mur à côté, un canapé qui fait face aux fenêtres et une petite table. Maintenant la cuisine… c'est une cuisine, plus la table pour manger, voila. Mais, et la chambre ? Vous verrez…

Mat et Roro se dirigent directement vers le salon et découvrent leur nouveau lieu de vie.

- Mouais, pas mal, consent enfin à dire Mat.

- Mouais… confirme Roro.

Greed arrive derrière, grand sourire, et Kimblee aussi mains dans ses poches.

- Et vous ne voulez pas voir la chambre ?

Les rouages du cerveau de Mat se remettent enfin en marche. Le voila enfin le petit détail qui lui a échappé dans le car. Elle pâlit à vue d'œil. A côté d'elle, Roro a une réaction similaire.

- Comment ça, LA chambre !

- Vous ne comptiez pas dormir dans le couloir tout de même !

- MAIS C'EST PAS CA LE PROBLEME ! Hurle Roro alors que Mat pousse un soupir résigné.

Kimblee éclate de rire, Mat a un mouvement de recul involontaire.

- Dites moi qu'on dort dans le salon par pitié !

- Pas question ! Vous aurez le droit à un vrai lit ! s'insurge Greed en tant que bon père responsable.

- Alors c'est vous qui dormirez dans le canapé ? demande Roro pleine d'espoir.

- Hors de question, moi je dors dans un lit, réplique Kimblee.

- Ah bon ? J'aurais pensé au paillasson… dit Mat avec ironie.

Elle court s'enfermer dans la buanderie avant de se faire exploser. Roro mord le bras de Kimblee qui n'arrive pas à la faire lâcher. Il faudra une heure à Greed pour réussir à tout arranger.

Enfin, Mat peut sortir et Roro lâche Kimblee. En échange, elles seront préposées à la cuisine, décrète l'homonculus. Puis sur ces bonnes paroles, ils vont visiter la chambre. Crise de nerfs de Roro et évanouissement de Mat à la vue de l'unique lit de la pièce et de la décoration intérieure.

- C'est… rose… articule la dragonne avec difficulté, alors que Kimblee se fait une joie d'aider Mat à recouvrir ses esprits en lui foutant des baffes.

Elle lui saute d'ailleurs dessus en hurlant de rage. Greed soupire.

- Oui je sais, le papier peint est pas terrible.

- C'est… rose…

- Mais on le changera si tu veux Roro.

- C'est… rose…

Mat abandonne Kimblee pour secouer Roro.

- Reprends toi Roro ! Ne nous laissons pas abattre ! Ca va aller !

- C'est vrai que c'est naze comme déco, déclare Kimblee en claquant dans ses mains. Greed ?

- Oui ?

L'homonculus se retourne. Kimblee plaque ses mains sur son torse. **_BOUM._**

- Là c'est mieux, déclare l'alchimiste avec satisfaction.

- Tu préfères en rouge ? Moui… dit Greed après reconstitution, tête penchée pour admirer le résultat.

- Ca règle pas le problème du lit, gémit Mat à qui la déco plait moyennement.

- Bé quoi ? Y a assez de place pour nous quatre ! S'exclame Greed tout joyeux.

Mat et Roro s'évanouissent. Kimblee se propose encore une fois pour les « aider » à retrouver leurs esprits.

Dix minutes, toute la petite famille est réunie dans le salon. Greed et Kimblee s'amusent comme des fous, Mat a pris sa tête entre ses mains et tente de se réveiller, Roro a du mal à se remettre du choc.

- Maintenant, il faut nous organiser ! s'exclame Greed. Qui dormira au bord du lit ?

- MOI JE DORS PAS A COTE DE KIMBLEE ! Réagit enfin Mat.

- MOI JE DORS PAS A COTE DE GREED ! Ajoute Roro.

- Appelez nous Papa ! les réprimande encore une fois Greed.

- Je veux dormir à côté de Mat, déclare Kimblee avec un sourire sadique.

Vous l'aurez deviné, c'est rien que pour l'embêter.

- Alors pour la première nuit, Kimblee à gauche, moi à droite, et nos deux fifilles au milieu !

- NAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Cri simultané des deux « fifilles »

- Ok ça marche, répond Kimblee.

- … (Roro)

- … (Mat)

Greed sourit de toutes ses dents. Mat lève le doigt.

- Je suis d'accord A UNE CONDITION ! Je ne DORS PAS à côté de Kimblee.

- Ce sera moi ! renchérit Roro.

- Accordé ! s'exclame Greed.

- L'une ou l'autre à exploser, ça revient au même, sourit Kimblee.

- Et interdiction d'exploser nos filles, Kimblee !

L'alchimiste râle. Roro et Mat version goutte derrière la tête.

- Et maintenant, il faut aller faire les courses !

- On va acheter un autre lit ? demande Mat les yeux brillants.

- Mais nan, on va acheter à manger.

Mat est déçue.

- Kimblee et Roro iront faire les courses. Pendant ce temps, avec Mat, nous irons voir à la fac pour quelques renseignements.

Papa Greed a parlé !

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ichihara :** - Et voila, encore un chapitre de bouclé ! Mais que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain ! Aha ! Un petit commentaire ? Nan ? Snif… Siou plééé !


	6. Kimblee ou encore leçon de sadisme

Un grand merci pour les commentaires ! Et revoici l'association de Roro et Mat pour un nouveau chapitre… indéfinissable ! Bonne lecture !

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...fit Mat pas très rassurée par les binômes formés (surtout le sien)

Roro et Kimblee, tout frais tout sourire, se dirigent vers la porte pour aller faire les courses. Pendant ce temps Greed monologue avec Mat jusqu'à ce que celle-ci décide d'ouvrir d'elle même un sujet pour éviter celui que Greed est en train d'aborder, les relations amoureuses…

Du côté de Kimblee et Roro, le cadis est décidément plus joli en rouge...

- Il manque quoi? demande Roro.

- Moi j'ai besoin de souffre...répond Kimblee d'une voix où perce son sadisme habituel.

- N'importe quel personne fera l'affaire, se lasse t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Kimblee ne se fait pas prier deux fois, il sourit sadiquement, laissant le chariot à Roro le temps qu'il s'amuse, et part chercher du souffre...

Roro continue les courses et se stoppe devant un stand bien précis, de la bave aux lèvres...elle observe d'un œil connaisseur les différentes bouteilles de sake ici présentes et choisit les plus raffinés, avec ça le cadis est déjà remplie à moitié quand Kimblee revient...

Il observe tour à tour, Roro, et les quelques vingtaines (si ce n'est pas plus) de bouteilles dans le cadis, puis s'arrête sur Roro en haussant un sourcil. Roro qui répond avec un magnifique sourire montrant la liste de courses que lui avait donné Greed, à laquelle elle a rajouté "BEAUCOUP DE SAKE" dans une écriture plus qu'Antique...Kimblee esquisse un petit sourire.

- Tu n'es pas majeure.

- ...c'est Greed qui a marqué qu'on devait en acheter...tu sais combien il aime l'alcool! tente-t-elle pour berner Kimblee.

- Je ne savais même pas que Greed savait écrire...

- ...de tout façon chuis plus vieille que vous tous réunis, j'ai plus d'expérience en matière d'alcool!

Elle a presque hurlé la dernière phrase, ce qui fit se retourner les quelques passants vivants.

- Mais sur ta carte c'est marqué 16 ans! ironise-t-il.

- ...

Et les crocs Roro se déchaînent sur le bras de Kimblee qui tente d'enlever quelques bouteilles du cadis.

- Lâche-moi Roro!

- Lâche mes bouteilleuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!et pis c'est pas comme si sa vous déranger d'avoir du sake à la maisooon, rugit-t-elle.

Kimblee lâche les bouteilles, elle a pas tort sa "fifille", l'alcool ne le dérange pas du tout…

Roro desserre ses crocs libérant le bras de Kimblee. Elle peut être très violente lorsqu'il s'agit d'alcool, de nourriture, ou de protéger Mat, mais elle n'a en théorie pas le droit de reprendre sa forme initiale et d'utiliser sa magie...ça l'énerve !

Finalement le reste des courses se poursuit normalement, hormis quelques moment ou Kimblee est pris d'envie d'exploser quelqu'un.

Voyons ce qui se passe du côté de Mat et Greed. Ils sont tous deux dans la fac, immense au passage, devant un panneau d'affichage. Greed a prit appui sur Mat en posant son coude sur son épaule. Elle tente vainement de l'ignorer, mais c'est qu'il pèse lourd.

- Pourrais tu _s'il te plait_ ne pas te servir de moi comme accoudoir ? demande t elle très calmement.

- S'il te plait qui ?

- S'il te plait Greed.

- Mauvaise réponse.

- … Ne me force pas à dire ça !

- Et si.

- Bon reste là si t'as envie, je m'en fiche !

Et elle tente de se reconcentrer sur son emploi du temps affiché. Greed fait exprès de peser de tout son poids.

- … Ton coude me rentre dans l'épaule, ça fait mal !

- Tu n'as qu'à le dire, et j'arrêterais, réplique l'homonculus avec un grand sourire.

- Oui mais non !

- C'est pas grand-chose pourtant, juste un mot.

- Et t'en fais quoi de ma fierté !

- Ta fierté vaut elle ton épaule ?

- RAAAH ! SilteplaitpapaGreed ! Dit très vite Mat.

- J'ai pas bien entendu, réplique Greed en souriant.

- Je vais te faire bouffer tes lunettes si tu ne te barres pas de mon épaule MAINTENANT ! … PAPA !

Voila, c'est dit. Mat déprime dans un coin, tandis que Greed éclate de rire. Au passage, il l'a relâché…

Les deux sortent enfin de la fac, Mat se disant qu'au moins elle sera tranquille quelques heures lorsqu'elle sera en cours, Greed étant pour une fois plongé dans ses pensées donc silencieux. Un sourire de comploteur se dessine sur ses lèvres. Mat le regarde, suspicieuse.

- T'as la tête de quelqu'un qui prépare un mauvais coup.

- Voyons, que vas-tu imaginer là, fifille ?

- … ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME CA !

- Pourquoi ? Je suis ton père après tout, tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure ! Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à appeler Kim papa à son tour.

- … Crève.

Greed rit. Mat marche d'un pas vif, tentant de distancer le plus possible son « père ». Enfin, ils arrivent au supermarché d'où sortent Kimblee et Roro très chargés.

- … Pourquoi Kimblee traîne t il une femme derrière lui ? demande Mat à Greed.

- Ca doit être pour tout à l'heure, répond l'homonculus pas du tout surpris.

Mat version goutte derrière la tête.

- Comment ça ?

- Comme son quatre heures si tu préfères.

- … C'est une blague ?

- Ah bah il lui faut exploser son quota de personnes par jour !

- … MAIS VOUS ETES MALADES TOUS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

Mat se dirige vers Kimblee poings serrés. Celui-ci sourit en la voyant.

- Yo.

Elle lève la jambe et son pied s'abat sur la tête de l'alchimiste.

- IMBECILE !

Pendant ce temps, Roro entame sa première bouteille de sake. Greed lui en demande, elle lui file une bouteille.

- Ca va papa Kimblee ? demande Roro grand sourire à l'homme qui se relève.

Mat s'excuse auprès de la femme et celle-ci part en courant s'enfermer chez elle. Kimblee s'approche de Mat, dangereusement calme.

- Tu sais que tu viens de te mettre dans de sales draps ?

- Tant que je serais dans les parages, je t'empêcherais de tuer comme ça te chante !

- Attention fifille, la prévint Greed. Tu t'aventures en terrain dangereux !

- Papa Kimblee, si tu touches à Mat je te bouffe ! S'exclame Roro qui se place aux côtés de Mat.

- J'accepte de la laisser tranquille à une condition, dit lentement Kimblee alors qu'un sourire de mauvaise augure s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

- Laquelle ? demande prudemment Mat.

Il lui tend la main. Elle ne comprend pas. Greed cache son sourire, Roro boit.

- Tu vas me tenir la main pour marcher comme le font tous les enfants avec leurs parents.

- …

Roro recrache ce qu'elle vient de boire, Greed siffle d'admiration. Mat semble s'être transformée en statue. Kimblee file ses sacs à Greed et prend Mat rouge de honte par la main. Les deux autres les suivent tranquillement.


	7. Première soirée, catastrophes enchaînées

Kimblee ne lâche la main de Mat qu'une fois arrivé à l'appartement. Roro et Greed rangent les courses, tandis que l'alchimiste déclare qu'il va prendre une douche.

- Noies toi bien ! s'exclame Mat

- Je peux venir ? demande Greed

- Non, dit fermement Kimblee.

- Maiiis ! Pourquoi !

- J'ai pas envie .

- Mais moi si !

- Et moi non.

- Je vais venir quand même !

- Fais ça et je t'explose.

- Je me régénèrerais !

- Je t'exploserai quand même.

Mat et Roro sont désespérées.

- Mais oui c'est ça, faites comme si on n'était pas là, marmonne Roro.

- Pervers, rajoute Mat. Encore que tant qu'ils « s'amusent » entre eux, ils nous foutront la paix !

Côté Kimblee et Greed.

- Je viens !

- T'es prévenu.

- Pas grave, je viens !

- Si ça t'amuse de te laver dans ton propre sang…

Grand sourire de Greed. Il se penche vers Kimblee et lui murmure quelque chose. On ne sait pas ce que c'est, mais vu le sourire de Kimblee on veut pas non plus. Les deux disparaissent dans la salle de bain après avoir demandé aux filles de préparer le repas. Mat met de l'eau à bouillir, Roro sort les steaks.

- Tu crois qu'ils aiment quelle cuisson ? demande t elle curieuse à Mat.

- Sincèrement… Kimblee j'hésite entre trop cuit ou saignant… Greed saignant je dirais.

- Ok, donc on fait cramer leur viande et nous on mange saignant !

Mat approuve l'idée en riant.

- Ils vont payer !

Comme leurs « pères » tardent de sortir de la salle de bain, Roro et Mat décident d'aller ranger leurs affaires dans la chambre. Celle-ci possède deux grands placards, un pour les filles un autre pour les garçons. Mat s'assoit sur le lit, Roro bondit dessus.

- Je me demande comment ça va se passer cette nuit ! s'exclame Roro un peu inquiète il faut l'avouer.

Petit sondage parmi les lecteurs : qui serait ravi de cette situation ?

Mat pousse un profond soupir.

- Je ne veux même pas y penser… J'ai peur Roro !

- Moi aussi !

Les deux se lèvent en entendant l'eau qui bout dans la casserole. Elles sortent de la chambre. C'est ce moment que choisissent Greed et Kimblee pour sortir de la douche, une simple serviette autour de la taille. Tous stoppent, grand silence. Roro n'est pas mécontente de la situation, Greed non plus. Mat se contente d'assassiner Kimblee du regard, et celui-ci le lui rend bien.

- Le dîner est servi ? demande Greed.

- On n'attendait que vous, répond Roro.

Mat et Kimblee sont toujours en train de faire un concours de regard. Roro tire son amie à sa suite, tandis que Greed entraîne Kimblee dans la chambre pour qu'ils se changent (promis, ils n'ont fait que ça)

Vient le moment de passer à table. Mat dépose délicatement la viande dans les assiettes (traduction, elle la balance pratiquement à la figure de ses deux pères). Roro sert un verre de sake à tout le monde, sauf Mat qui ne boit que de l'eau (lorsqu'on vit avec deux psychopathes, vaut mieux être net). Enfin tout le monde se sert en pâtes. Mat est assise à côté de Greed, qui est en face de Kimblee, Roro étant sa voisine. La conversation du repas est faite uniquement par Greed, qui énonce toutes les choses qu'il veut posséder d'ici la fin de l'année

- Tu aurais pu dire tout dès le début, ça nous aurait épargné un peu de souffrance ! Finit par s'écrier Mat de mauvaise humeur.

Roro se bouche les oreilles tellement elle n'en peut plus. Kimblee s'en fout. Greed continue l'énumération

- Et une cave à vin, un canapé en velours, une veste en velours, une chemise en velours, un pantalon en velours, des chaussettes en velours…

Mat et Roro échangent un regard. D'un accord commun, elles se tournent vers Kimblee.

- Fais le taire par pitié !

- Pourquoi ?

Mat laisse les négociations à Roro, à son tour de se boucher les oreilles.

- S'il te plait papa Kimblee ! Pour ma survie et celle de Mat, explose le !

- Pas envie.

- Oh, c'est vrai ? T'as pas envie d'explosions ! Mat, je crois que Kimblee est malade !

- Tant mieux ! s'exclame Mat. J'espère que c'est très grave !

- …

- …

Pendant ce temps, Greed continue à saouler tout le monde. Et Kimblee, qui commence aussi à en avoir ras le bol, décide d'accepter la requête des filles et explose l'homonculus.

Le dîner est enfin fini. Kimblee et Greed n'ont rien dit pour la viande cramée, faut croire qu'ils ont aimé. Et comme Roro et Mat ont fait la cuisine, c'est à eux de faire la vaisselle ! Pendant ce temps, Mat va prendre sa douche et Roro regarde la télé dans la chambre.

Un bruit d'assiette brisé fait sursauter Roro. Elle soupire. Décidemment les hommes ne sont pas doués… Un second bruit de vaisselle brisée, puis un troisième, suivie d'une explosion… Encore un verre de cassé…

- MAIS QUELLE PAIRE D'ABRUTIS DEGENERES ! Finit elle par hurler en se levant.

Elle court à la cuisine et voit le carnage. Plus aucune assiette entière, plus aucun verre, plus aucun plat, et des morceaux coupants étalés partout, alors que Greed et Kimblee se battent pour le torchon devenu étrangement rouge sang. Elle les sépare et demande à Greed de partir tandis qu'elle tente d'arranger les dégâts avec Kimblee.

Greed va à la chambre en sifflotant. Il s'allonge sur le lit et regarde la télé. Puis, voyant l'état de ses vêtements et le sang qui imprègne ses cheveux, décide d'aller se laver. Il va à la salle de bain.

- GREEEEEEEED !

Le hurlement de rage fait bondir Roro et Kimblee qui vont voir ce qui se passe. Greed est planté au milieu du couloir, une trace rouge en forme de main tatouée sur la joue.

- Il va nous falloir un verrou pour la salle de bain, annonce solennellement l'homonculus.

Mat sort de la salle de bain en pyjama. Pour la forme, elle refout une baffe à Greed, puis s'en va dans la chambre.

Et voici venue l'heure fatidique… Il est 21h, et Greed se plante devant Kimblee et Roro dans le canapé.

- Il est l'heure d'aller au lit !

- Mais ça va pas ! Il est hyper tôt ! se révolte Roro.

- Mais demain tu as cours, alors pas de discussion !

- Je sais pas si j'ai encore envie de dormir à côté de Greed… fait Mat qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Appelle moi papa !

- Tu préfères pas pervers ?

- C'était un accident !

- Ah ah… C'est pas une excuse !

Kimblee se lève et pose ses mains sur les épaules de Mat. Ses yeux or accrochent le regard de Mat.

- On fait comme on a dit et tu ne discutes pas…

Mat acquiesce, pas trop rassurée. Roro se lève en râlant, puis tous se dirigent vers la chambre.

La nuit s'est très mal passée, parce que Greed ronfle et que Kimblee parle en dormant. En plus, ils prennent toute la place !


	8. Parlons sérieusement

Cinq heures du matin, Mat se lève. Elle n'a cours que à 9h, mais là elle n'en peut plus. Elle sort en silence de la pièce, va préparer son petit déjeuner, s'habille. Lorsqu'elle est prête, il est 6h. Elle s'allonge sur le canapé pour se reposer (encore ?) un peu. Roro arrive vers 7h, elle est d'humeur massacrante parce qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi non plus. Elle a cours à 8h.

Mat et Roro sortent de l'appartement à 7h30, la première ayant décidé d'accompagner la seconde au collège. Elles ont tout de même laissé un mot aux deux autres cré… à leurs deux pères.

Mat a un premier cours en amphi. Il y a beaucoup de monde, mais elle réussit à trouver un rang presque vide. Elle s'assoit, sort une feuille et un stylo puis attend tranquillement.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Ses doigts se crispent sur son stylo. Et elle songe °C'est pas vrai, ma paix, mon calme et ma tranquillité… J'en aurais paaaaaas ?°

Elle lève lentement la tête et dévisage Greed sans y croire.

- Un mirage… Une illusion… Ca ne peut être que ça en fait !

Du côté de Roro, elle entre dans sa salle de chimie. Stoppe lorsqu'elle voit le prof. Fait demi tour et tente de sortir de la salle.

- Elève Roro, vous risquez la colle, dit tranquillement Kimblee assis à son bureau.

Et là Roro pense : vaut il mieux être coller et avoir la vie sauve ou exploser en même temps que la classe ?

Il est 9h et l'université et le lycée subissent tous deux un étrange phénomène. On entend en simultanée deux voix pourtant totalement différentes hurler et rugir

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA !

Du côté de Mat : Elle laisse tomber sa tête contre sa table, tandis que Greed s'assoit à côté d'elle. Le calme revient une fois que le prof rentre, et personne ne fait plus attention à la jeune fille qui se demande si elle ne ferait pas mieux de sauter du haut du toit de l'université. Greed enlève ses lunettes et les pose sur la table. Bien que ses yeux soient posés sur l'homme qui fait le cours, en réalité il ne l'écoute pas.

- Il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement, murmure t il à l'intention de Mat.

Celle-ci relève la tête. A-t-il dit sérieusement !

- Je suppose que tu te demandes toujours quelle est la raison qui nous a motivé Kimblee et moi… à vous avoir adopter.

- Non, je trouve ça tout à fait normal ! ironise Mat.

Il sourit, puis tourne la tête vers elle. Elle frissonne. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle oublie toujours que c'est un tueur lui aussi !

- On a besoin de vous.

Mat version goutte derrière la tête.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle le regarde sans comprendre. Il appuie sa joue contre sa paume, coude contre la table et sourit toujours.

- As-tu des pouvoirs ?

Mat ne répond pas. Elle n'en a pas besoin, il sait.

- Comme Roro est une dragonne, tu es…

- Tais toi, j'essaye de suivre le cours, le coupe t elle brusquement.

Il rit.

- D'accord, ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

Et la, il passe son bras autour des épaules de Mat et l'attire vers lui.

- Ma fifille chérie !

Une seconde avant le drame, voyez la veine qui palpite sur la tempe de Mat, alors que son poing se serre délicatement…

Du côté de Roro, elle est partie s'asseoir au dernier rang et s'est barricadée derrière son livre et son cahier. Le cours a l'air de se dérouler normalement, jusqu'à ce que…

- J'aurais besoin d'un volontaire pour cette expérience.

- Monsieur, c'est quel genre d'expérience ? demande un garçon au premier rang.

Kimblee esquisse un sourire, les élèves se cachent presque sous leur table tellement il fait peur.

- Nous allons créer une bombe.

Claquements de dents.

- Une bombe humaine.

Evanouissements.

- Alors, un volontaire ?

(Note de l'auteur Mat : t'as de l'espoir … --)

- Pas de volontaire ? Je vais être obligé de désigner…

La porte s'ouvre, et Mat rentre, suivie de Greed. Elle vient d'apprendre qu'il était prof. Elle s'approche de Kimblee, le saisit par le col de sa blouse blanche (n'oublions pas qu'il est professeur de chimie) et le secoue comme un prunier.

- MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CES CONNERIES OUI !

Roro soupire de soulagement, puis voit que Greed ne paraît pas en forme.

- Bé qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Mat elle est méchante, gémit Greed larmoyant. Elle m'a fait très mal !

Roro version goutte derrière la tête.

- T'es pas sensé te régénérer ?

Greed claque des doigts, grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah mais oui c'est vrai !

Tout de suite il paraît plus en forme alors que Roro songe °Crétin°. Un coup de vent étrange le déséquilibre, suivi d'un autre.

- KYAAAAA ! Hurle Mat.

- JE VAIS TE TUER !

Ca, c'est Kimblee. On l'a rarement vu aussi furieux. Le point positif, c'est qu'il n'essaye plus d'exploser les élèves. Le point négatif, il veut exploser Mat.

Lorsque Kimblee passe près de Roro, elle tend sa jambe mine de rien. BAM ! Il s'explose contre le carrelage et l'explose par la même occasion. Mat s'arrête et éclate de rire.

- J'ai rarement vu une chute aussi ridicule !

Elle aurait peut être mieux fait de rien dire. L'alchimiste relève la tête et la dévisage, une lueur étrange brillant au fond de ses yeux dorés. La cloche sonne, tous les élèves se précipitent dehors, Mat crie qu'elle a cours et qu'elle doit y aller, Roro saisit son sac et marche sur la main de Kimblee sans faire gaffe avant de sortir en courant. Greed et l'alchimiste sont seuls dans la salle.

- Tueeeeeer !

- Mon petit Kim, les enfants font parfois des bêtises, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut se débarrasser d'eux, le raisonne Greed.

Il lui lance un regard noir.

- Alors quoi ?

- Venge toi d'une autre façon, c'est tout.

Et l'homonculus sort à son tour en courant pour rejoindre sa fifille, qui lui colle un coup de poing parce qu'il tente de lui prendre le bras pour marcher.


	9. Le pouvoir révélé

Bien sûr, Mat a échappé de justesse à un « explosage made in Zolf J. Kimblee », il y a de quoi être fier ! D'un autre côté, l'alchimiste Ecarlate ne compte pas laisser cet acte impuni. Nous avons aussi Roro qui dort en cours d'anglais et Greed perdu dans les couloirs de l'université. En gros… On se dirige à grands pas vers la pire des catastrophes.

Mat se rend très vite compte du problème auquel elle doit faire face. En même temps c'est pas trop dur. Le problème n'est pas de s'être trompé de porte et donc d'avoir atterri dans une classe vide, ça elle s'en remettra. Ce n'est pas non plus la déco qui gêne, vu que ce n'est ni rose ni rouge sang. Alors est ce la tableau couvert de signes étranges et indéchiffrables qu'on nomme encore MATHEMATIQUES ? Bingo ! Mat est allergique aux Maths, malgré son prénom qui aurait pourtant dû la destiner à une magnifique carrière de scientifique chercheuse ! (Et ce jeu de mot n'est pas fait exprès je vous assure, Mat Maths). Bien sûr, le fait que Kimblee se tienne devant la porte, l'empêchant de se soustraire à cette vision apocalyptique (Kimblee ou les maths me direz vous… Disons les deux, promo !), est également embêtant.

- …

- …

Oui ils ont tellement de choses à se dire !

- …

- …

Bon là, faut pas exagérer non plus ! Mat commence à en avoir marre, mais hors de question qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Donc c'est Kimblee qui fait le premier pas, au sens propre. La jeune fille voudrait bien reculer, mais son dos heurte la table derrière elle.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit Kimblee d'une voix neutre.

- Rien à dire.

- Moi si.

- M'en fous.

- Pas moi.

- M'en fous quand même.

- Tu vas m'écouter.

- Rien à foutre.

- C'est un ordre.

- T'es pas… ah si c'est vrai t'es mon p… BREF ! (Note de l'auteur : trop dur de dire T'es mon père, je passe)

Kimblee commence à perdre patience (Note de l'auteur : je savais même pas qu'il possédait ne serait ce qu'un chouïa de patience !). Il pose sa main sur la table devant Mat et la fait exploser. A cause du choc, la jeune fille perd l'équilibre mais réussit tout de même à éviter la chute.

- Vas-tu m'écouter maintenant ?

Mais menacez Mat et la seule chose que vous récolterez, c'est un affrontement direct et dans le sang de préférence. Elle pivote sur elle-même et balance son pied dans la tête de Kimblee, qui va faire connaissance avec monsieur le mur. Kimblee se relève, du sang coulant de sa lèvre fendue. Là, il est vraiment en colère, note Mat.

- Très bien, maintenant trop tard pour les mots, laissons parler les corps !

Mat se baisse juste à temps pour ne pas se recevoir la main de Kimblee dans la figure et lui fauche les jambes. Il tombe et se relève de suite et réussit à atteindre la jeune fille d'un coup de pied au plexus. Elle est projetée en arrière et tombe sur une table, le souffle coupé. Kimblee ne lui laisse pas le temps de récupérer, il pose sa main à plat sur la surface plane et… **_BOUM._**

Roro qui passe justement dans le couloir entend l'explosion. Elle se précipite dans la classe d'où sort la fumée et voit Kimblee entouré de débris de bois, le T-shirt et le visage tâché de rouge. Allez savoir comment Greed a réussi à trouver son chemin, mais en tout cas le voilà qui débarque à son tour.

- Kimblee… dit il doucement.

L'humain se retourne vers eux, un large sourire aux lèvres et les yeux fous. Roro a peur de comprendre, et ne veut pas comprendre. Greed fronce les sourcils.

- Ne me dis pas…

- Et si oui, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? ironise l'alchimiste Ecarlate en éclatant de rire.

Roro s'avance lentement dans la pièce. La fumée se dissipe peu à peu et laisse apparaître de longues traînées rouges sur le sol, les vitres et le plafond. Elle se tourne vivement vers Kimblee, prête à le mordre, quand celui-ci s'envole dans la pièce et atterrit sur Greed. Mat vient de surgir d'on ne sait où et lui a assené un magnifique coup de pied sauté. Une veine palpite sur son front, ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

- CA FAIT MAL ABRUTI !

Roro lui tombe dans les bras.

- MAT ! T'ES VIVANTE !

- MA FIFILLE ! Hurle Greed en se jetant sur les deux filles et les faisant tomber.

Double coup de poing qui le renvoie vers Kimblee. Mat se relève aidée par Roro et regarde attristé ses fringues maculés de sang. Greed sourit de toutes ses dents, Roro lui recolle un coup de poing pour le fun, et Kimblee n'en croit tout simplement pas ses yeux.

- Je ne t'avais pas explosé !

- Ah si ! Et ça fait mal !

- Alors pourquoi t'es pas morte !

- Je suis morte !

Tous version goutte derrière la tête. Roro se frappe le front de sa paume.

- Ah mais oui !

Mat acquiesce.

- Oui c'est ça.

- Ca quoi ?demande Greed plus curieux qu'autre chose.

- En quelque sorte je suis comme toi. Je peux mourir mais ressuscite après.

Kimblee reste silencieux. Mat continue son explication.

- Ca vient d'une lointaine malédiction que m'a lancé je sais plus qui parce que ça fait longtemps et que j'ai pas la mémoire des noms, alors que je vivais encore au Royaume des Cieux.

- T'es un ange ! s'exclame Greed ravi.

- Euh… Si on veut oui.

- Et même que les anges sont très amis avec les dragons, rajoute Roro tout sourire.

- Et que toutes les deux, on a été maudites par le même mec, rajoute Mat. A la base, un ange est immortel, sauf lorsqu'il décide de mourir de lui-même. Moi je n'ai plus le droit de mourir véritablement, donc je ressuscite à chaque fois. C'est très chiant parce que ça fait mal de mourir !

Elle essuie le sang qui coule d'entre ses lèvres et grimace.

- Il semble que les explosions laissent plus de séquelles que je ne le pensais. Mon corps va mettre plus de temps à absorber les dégâts.

Greed éclate de rire.

- Finalement, je suis peut être ton véritable père, vu qu'on est pareil !

- … (Mat)

- … Est-ce que tu as au moins écouté ce qu'elle vient de dire ? demande Roro, goutte derrière la tête.

- Mais bien sûr, tu ne peux pas mourir mais tu peux mourir ! C'est simple !

Mat déprime.

- J'en ai marre de cette famille ! Nan pas de toi Roro.

Roro fait un grand sourire. Mat tourne la tête et voit Kimblee… qui sourit.

- … Je le sens mal…

- Quelque chose à ajouter Kimblee ? demande Roro sur un ton plus qu'agressif.

Le sourire de l'alchimiste s'élargit.

- Oh que oui. Mat, je suis ravi de t'avoir comme fille. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux…

Et là, Roro empêche Mat de se suicider (Note de l'auteur : arf je suis con je peux pas mourir)


	10. la famille s'agrandit

Mat et Roro courent dans les couloirs depuis plus d'une heure, afin d'échapper à un certain cinglé qui a décidé de faire exploser la pauvre Mat (Note de l'auteur : Pourquoi monde cruel ? T.T) lorsqu'elles percutent quelque chose de dur et se cassent la figure.

- Tout va bien mesdemoiselles ? demande une voix affolée. Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait mal, mais voyez vous je suis tellement grand et fort…

Une étoile rose passe sous le nez de Roro, qui tente de la manger (la force de l'habitude). Mat lève la tête et manque de chopper un torticolis en essayant de voir le visage de l'homme qui parle. Moustache blonde, petite mèche, des pitites nétoiles…

- COMMANDANT AMSTRONG !

Le militaire sourit. Mat se tourne vers Roro.

- Roro, c'est… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Roro essaye toujours d'attraper les étoiles roses qui sont plus nombreuses depuis qu'Amstrong a souri.

- Ca a l'air bon, alors… COMMANDANT AMSTRONG !

Mat version goutte derrière la tête.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit il y a quelques secondes.

- Désolée, répond Roro en riant, un peu gênée.

- Excusez moi, vous êtes bien Mat et Roro ? demande Amstrong avec un autre sourire.

- Euh… oui c'est bien nous.

- Voila, j'ai un message d'une certaine Yûko Ichihara.

Mat sourit.

- Ah, la sorcière des dimensions ? (voir xxxHolic ou encore Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle) Oui c'est une amie !

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Tenez, voila le message.

Amstrong tend un parchemin à Mat et Roro, qui en prennent rapidement connaissance.

- Comment ça, petit problème ! S'exclame Roro. On va devoir se farcir tout le monde et c'est un PETIT PROBLEME !

- Ca explique bien des choses… dit Mat tout à coup très fatiguée.

- Regardez moi ces deux connes !

Voix sarcastique dans le dos des deux filles, qui se retournent brusquement. Un palmier… Pardon, Envy se tient derrière elles, sourire de débile aux lèvres.

- TOI TU TRAITES PAS MES FIFILLES DE CONNE !

Et Envy se retrouve le nez dans le carrelage, Greed ayant sauté à pieds joints sur sa tête. Mat et Roro décident d'un accord commun de partir le plus loin possible de ces fous avant qu'une autre catastrophe ne leur tombe dessus.

- Waaah c'est grand !

Trop tard. On signale gentiment aux deux auteurs que la plupart des personnages de FMA viennent d'atterrir dans le hall et qu'elles n'ont plus la possibilité de fuir. Mais le pire, c'est que Kimblee vient aussi d'arriver.

Comment faire pour loger Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Alex Louis Amstrong, Maes Hugues, Winry Rockbell, Scieska (pas de nom de famille), Edward et Alphonse Elric, Scar (Note de l'auteur Mat : YEEEES !), Lust, Pride, Wrath, Envy, Martel, Dolchatte et Roa sans provoquer la fin du monde ? Simple, faut les faire squatter le même immeuble que la famille Kimblee-Greed, le même étage, séparés en plusieurs groupes. J'annonce déjà les groupes avant de repartir sur nos folles aventures.

Déjà toutes les filles ensemble, Winry, Scieska, Riza, Lust et Martel.

Jean, Roy, Amstrong, Hugues

Ed, Al, Dolchatte, Roa

Scar (vaut mieux le laisser tout seul)

Pride, Envy et Wrath.

Repartons sur le récit pur et simple. Roy et Hugues rigolent tout le temps, Roa vient de comprendre qu'ils ont été catapultés dans un autre monde (alors que ça fait trois quart d'heures que Yûko leur a expliqué), Jean Havoc s'allume une cigarette, Wrath pleure, Pride sort son épée (En avant marche !), Dolchatte se cache derrière Roa, Martel veut tuer Kimblee, Kimblee veut tuer Martel, Roro veut manger les étoiles, Envy se bat avec Greed, Edward essaye son alchimie, Al va parler à Mat, Scieska lit, Riza et Winry sont désespérées, Lust et Scar restent neutre.

- Bonjour, je suis Alphonse Elric, se présente l'armure à Mat.

- Vi je sais…

- Vous êtes bien l'une de celles qui doit nous guider dans ce monde, avant qu'on retourne dans le notre.

- … Je suppose… Vous comptez rester combien de temps ?

- La sorcière des dimensions ne nous a pas dit en réalité.

- … Super… J'veux mourir ! (pleure)

Elle se tourne vers Greed qui vient de tuer Envy (Pas de pot, lui aussi se régénère) et qui revient vers elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout prévu. Suivez moi tout le monde !

Edward n'en croit pas ses yeux.

- Mais t'es en vie toi !

- Et ouais gamin.

- ME TRAITE PAS DE GAMIN !

- LA FERME TOUT LE MONDE ! Rugit Roro soudainement. Vous nous suivez ET EN SILENCE !

Tout le monde se tait, impressionné. Mat, Roro, Kimblee et Greed ouvrent la marche, bien que l'ange et le dragon aient négocié pour ne pas passer devant avec Kimblee, ce qui leur ait refusé.

Arrivés devant l'immeuble, tous se voient attribués un appartement. Mat s'approche de Greed.

- Je peux pas aller vivre avec Scar ?

- Mais pourquoi ça fifille ! demande Greed surprit

- Parce que c'est le seul capable de tuer Kimblee. ET ARRETE DE M'APPELER FIFILLE !

- Ca y est, y a l'emplumée qui s'énerve, ricane Envy.

- Nomdedieuçavapaslefaire… Marmonne Mat en fermant les yeux pour tenter de se calmer.

- Eh l'autre crétin, tu t'approches pas de mes filles, dit Kimblee en croisant les bras.

Roro regarde Mat, qui regarde Roro. Le reste de la bande est choqué.

- Comment ça tes filles ! S'exclame Roy qui a toujours été persuadé que Kimblee resterait célibataire toute sa vie.

- Ouais comment ça tes filles ? appuie Mat qui se cache derrière Amstrong.

- C'est écrit là !

Et Greed nous ressort son rouleau habituel qui une fois déroulé fait 50 mètres de long. Roro soupire.

- Je ne m'y ferais jamais je crois.

Tout le monde est choqué d'apprendre aussi que Kimblee et Greed sortent ensemble, surtout les homonculus et les chimères.

Et voila encore un chapitre de boucler. Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Y aura-t-il une suite ! Je sais même pas XD


	11. Le sang froid est une vertu, mais bon

Une heure plus tard, temps nécessaire pour que tous se remettent du choc, tout le monde est dans le salon, autour d'une table qu'on aurait pas imaginé si grande avant...étrangement tout est parfaitement silencieux.(le calme avant la tempête?)

Roro et Mat sont toutes les deux parties dans la cuisine pour discuter de la situation, il a fallu éjecter Kimblee et Greed qui voulaient les suivre.

Lorsque les deux jeunes filles sont parties, on entend soudain de gros hurlements s'échapper du salon...Roro jure et Mat tente de rester calme.

Greed et Kimblee ont collé leurs oreilles à la porte de la cuisine pour être sûr que leurs deux "fifilles" ne complotent pas pour s'échapper..(Note de Roro :la confiance règne! Note de Mat : Mais ils ont pas tort quelque part)

Dans la cuisine. A cause des bruits dans le salon, les filles sont presque obligées d'hurler pour s'entendre entre-elles.

- QU'EST CE QUE TU PENSES DE LA SITUATION ?.!

- JE VEUX MOURIR!.!.!

- TRES BONNE ANALYSE EFFECTIVEMENT!

- TU PEUX PAS ROUVRIR UN PORTAIL ?

Roro croise les bras, yeux fermées et semble réfléchir, ce qui, accessoirement, redonne un peu d'espoir à Mat...vite perdu lorsque celle-ci hoche la tête négativement, sourcils froncés.

- Non, la quasi totalité de mes pouvoirs sont inutilisable à cause de la malédiction.

- HEIN T'AS DIT QUOI? J'ENTENDS RIEN !

Roro se dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre à la volée avec une mine effrayante, écrasant Greed et Kimblee au passage sans les remarquer.

- C'EST PAS FINI CE CIRQUE OUI!ON PEUT MEME PAS S'ENTENDRE!

Mat qui en rajoute une couche.

- MAINTENANT VOUS RESTEZ TOUS CALME!RIZA, WINRY ET LUST NOUS VOUS LAISSONS VOUS OCCUPER DE MAINTENIR LE CALME DANS CETTE PIECE!

Les trois concernées hochent la tête et les deux jeunes filles repartent dans la cuisine sans oublier de claquer la porte au passage, sans avoir remarquer Greed et Kimblee qui se la sont pris dans la figure

Les gens sont redevenus très calme dans le salon, menacés pas des revolvers, des griffes et des clés à molette.

Dans la cuisine Mat et Roro peuvent enfin parler normalement.

-Donc tu disais tout à l'heure?

-Je disais que je ne pouvais pas ouvrir de portail, la quasi totalité de mes pouvoirs ayant été scellée par la malédiction..

- Ah oui c'est vrai...

- ...

- ...

- Comment on fait alors?

- Je crois qu'on a pas le choix.. C'est ça ou un cataclysme nucléaire mondiale...

Il y a un moment de flottement dans l'air, puis les deux filles se mettent à hurler à l'unisson.

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !.!.!.!

Dans le salon, il y a quelques sursauts après le cri des deux jeunes filles. Mais personne ne se sent concerné, toutes les personnes ici présentes sont de bon samaritains...

Une heure plus tard, Mat et Roro sortent enfin de la cuisine et se dirigent vers les "invités".D'abord faisons le point sur la situation : Roy s'est fait étaler par terre par sa lieutenant parce qu'il gênait la tranquillité de la pièce avec Ed, qui s'est fait assommer par une clé à molette 12bis virgule 2. Le palmier(Envy) et le rideau(Wrath) sont en petits morceaux et inutile de citer par qui. Roro et Mat attendent calmement et patiemment pendant que le palmier et le rideau se reforment lentement, un peu trop lentement à leur goût d'ailleurs. Lorsque les deux sont reformés Roro tranche Envy en 4 et Mat envoie Wrath exploser le mur d'en face, de façon moins élégante que Kimblee il faut le noter..

C'est étrange la rapidité avec laquelle ils se sont reformé cette fois, peut-être pour se jeter plus rapidement sur les deux filles, mais ils n'en ont pas le temps vu que Kimblee et Greed les tuent pour la troisième fois consécutives. La table est devenu rouge, les oiseaux chantent, on entend les mouches voler et les 2 énergumènes sont calmés, Roro et Mat peuvent enfin s'adresser à toutes les personnes présentes.

- Déjà, merci aux filles pour leur excellent boulot! S'exclament les deux jeunes filles à l'intention des trois gardiennes du silence respectable.

Celles-ci font signe que ce n'était rien.

- Bon comme vous l'a expliqué Yûko, vous avez été transféré dans notre monde suite à un petit problème...

- Ce qui veux dire que, étant des amies de Yûko, nous sommes vos guides dans ce monde...

- Et que vous ferez mieux de faire ce qu'on vous dit de faire!

- C'est à dire de ne pas pratiquer d'alchimie en public!

Regard vers Ed, Wrath, Roy et Kimblee. Ce dernier esquisse un sourire peu engageant

-Que l'on ne se balade PAS avec des épées

Regard vers Pride qui fait la moue, Dolchatte abandonne son sabre à regret.

-Qu'on ne tue pas les premiers qui passent, qu'on ne se transforme pas devant les autres, qu'on ne fusionne pas avec le premier objet qui passe, qu'on ne déballe pas ses griffes et ses revolvers en plein dans la rue, qu'on assassine pas ses camarades qui sont aussi dans le pétrin

Regard vers Kimblee, Envy, Wrath, Lust, Riza et Scar. L'Ishbal grogne

- Que vous allez devoir travaillez.

- QUOI ?.! cri de la plupart des personnes présentes.

- Un problème!

Regard meurtrier de Mat et Roro.

- Que vous allez devoir faire la cuisine le ménage etc..

- Que vous allez faire tout comme des gentils humains normaux...

Et ça dure au moins une demi heure le temps que Mat et Roro finissent d'énoncer tous ce qu'elles ont à dire. C'est une belle vengeance. Certains se sont légèrement endormis pendant le récit et ils en sont bien punis. Roro et Mat se tournent, pour finir, vers Kimblee et Greed, et tentent l'intimidation par le regard

- ON VEUT UNE CHAMBRE POUR NOUS DEUX!

- Hors de question ! s'exclame Greed. Il n'y a pas assez de place ici pour faire une nouvelle chambre

- Alors je peux aller habiter avec quelqu'un d'autre ? demande Mat avec espoir.

- J'ai déjà dit non, ne me force pas à répéter.

- Et qu'est ce que vous entendez par faire le ménage et tout et tout ? intervient enfin Havoc.

- Et bien, c'est pas qu'on ira vérifier vu que vous vivrez dans votre propre appart, mais comportez vous comme des gens civilisés. Vous n'êtes pas dans votre monde ici ! Explique Roro.

- Toi non plus, lui fait remarquer Mat.

- Mais Kimblee, c'est vraiment votre père? demande Ed qui a encore du mal à percuter.

Kimblee explose Greed avant qu'il ne ressorte son rouleau. Mat déprime dans un coin. Roro explique à Ed que c'est pas franchement voulu mais que voila !

- Bon et maintenant, tout le monde dehors ! Sauf Roa, Martel et Dolchatte ! Ce soir on fait la fête ! s'écrie Greed tout joyeux alors que Roro sort les bouteilles de sake.

- … (Mat)

- … (Kimblee)

Et les deux dans un ensemble parfait

- Je préfère aller faire un tour.

Mat regarde Kimblee, qui la regarde avec un sourire de psychopathe. Greed s'étonne.

- Tous les deux ? Bon bah bonne balade, rentrez pas trop tard.

- Attends c'est pas ce que… ! Tente de se rattraper Mat

- Viens là toi, l'interrompt Kimblee en la chopant par le col et la traînant à sa suite.

- NAAAAAN HEEEELP !


	12. Problème d'élocution, histoire de soupe

Mat connaît un peu Brest. Il faut dire aussi que c'est la ville ou elle est née et a vécu 7 ans de sa vie. Elle n'a pas retenu grand-chose sur les lieux, mais est au moins sûre d'une chose : c'est moche. Elle se souvient d'en avoir fait la réflexion la veille. Gris, moche. Elle avait d'ailleurs été approuvée par tout le monde. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient tous d'accord !

- Quand j'ai dis que c'était moche parce que c'était gris, commence la jeune fille d'une voix lente, je ne voulais pas forcément insinuer qu'il fallait repeindre les murs EN ROUGE SANG !

- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, réplique Kimblee en frappant de nouveau dans ses mains.

- Non, ne touche pas au chi…

**_BOUM_** (Pauvre chien T.T)

- MAIS TU COMMENCES A ME TAPER SUR LE SYSTEME ! TOUCHE PAS, CA VEUT DIRE PAS TOUCHE !

Kimblee refrappe dans ses mains et les pose sur les épaules de Mat.

- Oh non…

_**BOUM**_

Dans l'appartement, tous sauf Roro sont déjà complètement saouls. Greed s'est mis à chanter à tue tête, au grand déplaisir de tout le monde vu qu'il chante hyper faux. Dolchatte, celui qui a les oreilles les plus sensibles, s'est caché sous le canapé en couinant. Martel serpente jusqu'à la cuisine, Roa court partout et défonce un peu tout sur son passage. Enfin Greed achève sur une note des plus aiguës. Roro ouvre la fenêtre et tente de se jeter dans le vide. Elle est secourue par Roa. Mais alors qu'elle admirait le bitume, elle a remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Une forme qui s'élève vers elle, ayant vaguement l'aspect de Mat… Non, en fait c'est Mat, qui rentre par la fenêtre après avoir rangé ses ailes.

- Bin il est ou Kimblee ? demande la dragonne.

- Je l'ai noyé.

- Nan, c'est vrai ?

- Bah au moins j'ai tenté.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Il m'a explosé !

- Pour ça que t'es couverte de sang ?

- Nan ça c'est le sang de cinq personnes inconnues et d'un chien.

- Pauvre chien !

- Je suis d'accord.

- Moi aussi ! intervient Dolchatte qui sort de sous le canapé.

- Fifille ? s'étonne Greed. Bin il est ou Kim ?

- Au port, répond Mat.

- Il admire les bateaux ?

- Ouais, vue imprenable de dessous.

- Ah bon ? J'espère qu'il va pas tarder, le repas est prêt.

Mat l'observe, goutte derrière la tête, puis demande à Roro

- Il serait pas bourré ?

- Euh… si.

Martel sort de la cuisine en titubant. Elle se prend les pieds dans le tapis et se vautre magnifiquement sur la table du salon, sous les rires tonitruants de Greed et des deux autres chimères.

- Bon, on va manger ? demande Roro qui ne perd pas le nord.

- Ouais ! En plus, c'est moi qu'a réparé la bouffe ! s'exclame Greed en levant la bouteille.

Mat et Roro s'observent.

- Réparé ?

- Roooh, voulais dire – hips – prérapé !

Grand silence. L'homonculus lève les yeux au plafond, sourcils froncés et bras croisés, absorbé par une intense réflexion.

- Pérapé ? Nan pas cha. Répraré ? Pas cha nan plus. Parérpé ? Zut, pas cha.

Mat soupire et se dirige vers la cuisine, Roro tire Greed derrière elle alors qu'il tente toujours de nous sortir le fameux « préparé » (**Greed :** - Ah ouais, c'est ça ! Pérapré ! Nan, pas cha… ; **Mat :** - …)

Quelques minutes plus tard, chimères, homonculus, dragonne et ange sont tous assis autour de la table et observent d'un œil circonspect l'espèce de gelée rouge qui s'échappe de la soupière.

- Mais c'est quoi cette horreur ! finit enfin par demandé Roro.

- Bé pierres rouges avec du topage de motates !

- Potage de tomates, traduit Mat.

- Roooh que tu es intelligente fifille !

Mat déprime. Roro boude.

- Hors de question que je mange de ça ! J'suis pas un homonculus moi, j'ai besoin de viande !

- Monsieur Greed, je crains qu'elles n'aient raison, dit prudemment Martel dégrisée par sa chute et par l'aspect du plat.

- Ouais mais c'est que pour moi ça, tututut ! dit Greed en secouant la tête.

Grand soupir de soulagement de tous les autres. Greed pose un autre plat sur la table.

- … Qu'est ce que c'est ? demande Mat qui a beau le regarder sous toutes les coutures, ne trouve pas ce que c'est.

- C'est… noir, vert… complètement tassé… Nan, écrabouillé… de la bouillie ? avance Roro.

- Une omelette ? propose Dolchatte.

- Mais nan, c'est des nalagnes !

- DES QUOIS !

- - hips – des lasagnes pardon !

Grand silence. Personne n'ose faire de la peine à Greed qui paraît tout content de ses lasagnes, mais personne n'a envie de goûter à… ça. Limite si ils sont pas sur que le plat n'est pas radioactif. Pourtant les produits sont frais, et il les a préparé y a pas longtemps. Mais alors en usant de quels ingrédients…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre alors… Ah non, elle explose pardon. Kimblee, plus trempé que la soupe de Greed, rentre dans la cuisine. Mat fait celle qu'a rien fait, avec la petite auréole au dessus de la tête. Et comme c'est une véritable ange, il y a vraiment l'auréole.

- T'es de retouuur Kiiiim ! S'exclame Greed tout content. Y z'étaient beaux les bateaux !

Et il se jette sur l'alchimiste. Il a commis deux erreurs : celle de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras, et avoir mentionné les bateaux. **_BOUM._** Et de la sauce pour les lasagnes !

- Moi, je mange pas de ça ! S'exclame Martel dégoûtée.

- Moi non plus ! renchérissent Mat et Roro.

- Maieuh pourquoi ? demande Greed larmoyant.

- Parce que il y a du sang dessus, fait finement remarqué Kimblee. Le tien.

- La faute à qui ? s'exclame Roro. Maintenant on va devoir bouffer de la soupe !

Mat étouffe un fou rire en pensant justement à la fameuse expression « trempé comme une soupe ». Kimblee part se changer. Greed sourit.

- Heureusement que j'en ai préparé d'autres alors !

Et il ressort un autre plat de lasagnes bizarres… Et parce que personne ne veut le voir pleurer à nouveau (c'est trop pathétique), tout le monde mange ses lasagnes, sauf Greed qui a sa soupe et Kimblee qui explose son assiette.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petit commentaire pour motiver les deux auteurs ? Allez, elles ont bien mangé des lasagnes radioactives pour vous XD


	13. Pauvre Envy

Au final les chimères regagnent chacun leur appartement. Roro et Mat décident d'aller voir ce que font leurs voisins, surtout parce que Greed et Kimblee ont commencé à s'embrasser et qu'elles n'ont pas envie d'apprécier le spectacle. Elles vont donc voir comment se débrouillent Roy, Jean, Amstrong et Maes Hugues. A peine rentrent elles qu'elles tombent nez à nez avec un poster géant représentant la fille de Hugues.

- Euh… commence Mat goutte derrière la tête.

- Au moins on est sûr de ne pas s'être trompé… avance Roro.

- Oh, de la visite ! s'exclame Amstrong en les voyant.

Mat et Roro sourient.

- Commandant Amstrong ! Tout se passe bien ?

- NAAAAAAAAAN !

Cri venant de la chambre. Roro et Mat se précipitent.

- Qu'estcquispasse !

Havoc pointe les deux lits double du doigt avec horreur.

- Ben quoi ? demande Roro.

- Y a pas de lit une place !

- Et tu te plains ! s'exclame Mat. Nous on a un lit pour quatre !

Et les filles les quittent alors que les quatre hommes tentent de se mettre d'accord sur qui dormira avec qui. Elles entrent dans un autre appartement.

- GARDE A VOUS !

Elles sursautent.

- Zut, c'est Pride ! Cassos ! s'exclame Roro.

- Tiens les deux connes ! crie Envy de la salle de bain.

- TU TRAITES PAS MES FIFILLES DE CONNE !

Allez savoir comment Greed a réussi à l'entendre, vu que l'appart des militaires est entre le sien et celui d'Envy.

- TA GUEULE LE PERVERS ! Hurle Envy en retour.

- PALMIER DEBILE !

- HERISSON MAL COIFFE !

- TU CRITIQUES PAS MA COIFFURE !

- REPOS SOLDATS ! Lance soudainement Pride qui sort de la cuisine, un tablier ceint autour de la taille, une casserole à la main. (Note de l'auteur : je voulais marquer Poêle, mais étant bretonne, j'inverse les articles d'une poêle et d'un poêle, le truc pour cuisiner et le truc pour chauffer, donc je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde m'aurait comprise.)

Roro manque de s'étouffer de rire en le voyant ainsi affublé. Faut dire que sur le fameux tablier est marqué « Cuistot de première classe » avec un petit cœur. Wrath est dans la chambre et s'amuse à sauter sur le lit. Mat et Roro battent prudemment en retraite.

Elles arrivent dans l'appart des filles, où tout est calme. Lust prépare à manger, Winry répare la télé, Riza nettoie son arme, Martel dort, Scieska lit. Elles repartent dans le couloir et vont voir leurs voisins direct de gauche (Roy et cie sont ceux de droite), c'est-à-dire Al, Ed, Roa et Dolchatte, qui jouent aux cartes. A côté, Scar médite.

- Pour l'instant, ça a l'air de bien se passer, commence à dire Mat.

La porte de leur appart s'ouvre brusquement, celle des homonculus masculins aussi. Envy et Greed se jettent l'un sur l'autre, sous les regards ébahis de la dragonne et de l'ange.

- Rectification, ça avait l'air de bien se passer.

Roro soupire et rentre. Mat la suit très vite, évitant de se prendre un palmier dans la figure. Kimblee est dans la chambre et regarde les infos. Il aime bien ce programme car il y a toujours du sang et des trucs gore.

Greed revient trois heures plus tard, tout fier de lui.

- Allez, tous au lit !

Roro et Mat obtempèrent, Kimblee râle. Il était en train de regarder un super film ou une bombe menaçait de faire sauter un avion et voulait savoir la fin.

- Encore une nuit où on dormira peu, gémit Roro.

Mat sourit et lui montre son dernier achat.

- Boule quies !

- Ouais !

Finalement, elles passent une nuit plutôt agréable, même si Mat dort toujours à côté de Greed et Roro à côté de Kimblee.

Lendemain matin, tous se lèvent à peu près en même temps. Mat et Roro sont les premières à occuper la salle de bain, Greed fait le lit et Kimblee prépare le petit déjeuner (on interdit à Greed de s'approcher encore de la cuisine). La porte d'entrée se fait soudainement défoncée par un magnifique coup de pied.

- IL EST OU L'AUTRE DEBILE A LUNETTES !

- Tiens, Envy est là, fait remarquer Mat.

- QU'EST-CE QU'IL ME VEUT LE PALMIER !

- Kimblee, fais quelque chose pour les empêcher d'hurler ! s'exclame Roro.

- Ok.

Et Kimblee explose les deux homonculus. Deux minutes plus tard, Envy fait face à toute la petite famille dans le salon. Il est furieux.

- Qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire de cours !

Mat et Roro regardent Greed d'un air suspicieux.

- T'es trop gamin pour passer pour un adulte et bosser, donc tu vas aller en cours, répond Greed en haussant les épaules.

Puis ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire sadique.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui te gêne dans ça.

- Peut être PARCE QUE T'AS MARQUE QUE JE SUIS UNE FILLE !

Mat et Roro détournent bien vite la tête, s'empêchant d'exploser de rire. Kimblee lui ne se gêne pas.

- Bah c'est pas vrai ? Et puis je vois pas ou ça dérange, le travesti.

- Pu… MAIS JE VAIS TE FAIRE BOUFFER TES LUNETTES !

Et Envy saute sur Greed. A quelques murs de là, on entend hurler.

- NAAAAN JE VEUX PAS ETRE LE FRERE DE ENVY ! C'EST PAS MA GRANDE SŒUR !

- Ca y est, y a le rideau qui s'y met, dit Roro en éclatant de rire.

- Ca fait du bien de voir qu'on s'acharne pas toujours sur les mêmes, rajoute Mat avec un grand sourire.

- J'SUIS PAS UNE FILLE DEBILE !

- RAAAAAAH !

Tiens, un hurlement encore inconnu. Il s'agit d'Ed qui entre en courant dans l'appartement.

- COMMENT CA MUSTANG EST MON PERE ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS !

- C'était pour les inscriptions à la fac, j'avais pas d'idées, dit tranquillement Kimblee.

Tout le monde se tourne vers l'alchimiste, les yeux ronds.

- Ca y est, il s'y met lui aussi ! s'exclame Roro en secouant la tête.

- Si tu veux Ed, on échange de parents, propose Mat.

- Hors de question ! s'insurge Greed étranglé par Envy, et inversement.

Lust rentra à son tour, trancha les deux homonculus qui se reformèrent en râlant.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller en cours les enfants, et pour les autres au boulot, dit elle tranquillement.

- Tata Lust ! Je veux pas qu'Envy soit ma sœur ! pleure Wrath qui vient d'arriver, accompagné de « papa » Pride.

- T'as pas le choix morveux, réplique Greed. Et t'as intérêt à te montrer gentil avec Roro aujourd'hui, sinon je te bute.

Roro manque de défaillir.

- Il sera en cours avec moi !

- Mais c'est pas vrai, marmonne Mat désespérée.

Et les voila tous en forme pour une nouvelle journée passionnante !


	14. Matinée banale de cours, vous êtes sûr?

Mat est encore plus déprimée que la veille, alors que Greed était assis à côté d'elle durant les cours. Pourquoi ? Parce que maintenant elle doit aussi se farcir Envy, qu'on a forcé à se vêtir correctement. Et depuis le début du cours de grammaire, ils ne cessent de se passer des mots, se servant de Mat comme intermédiaire. Elle en a lu quelques uns…

Envy : « Connard »

Greed : « Toi-même »

Envy : « C'est celui qui dit qui est ! »

Greed : « C'est toi qu'a dit le premier ! »

Vu que ça frise le niveau maternel, Mat hésite entre exploser de rire, se lamenter ou leur coller à chacun deux baffes.

Envy : « De toute façon, t'es rien qu'un tas de muscles sans cervelle ! »

Greed : « Jaloux ? C'est rien que pour mon Kimblee ! »

Envy : « Abruti ! »

Greed : « Tu veux que je te raconte ce qu'on fait ensemble ? »

Envy : « NAN ! »

Greed : « Ok, alors tu vois, on était dans l'asc… »

Mat cesse de lire et jette le mot (en fait une feuille entièrement rédigé) à Envy, qui s'évanouit à moitié.

Envy : « Putain de pervers sadomaso ! »

Mat se dit qu'elle a bien fait de ne pas tout lire. Après tout, elle vit sous le même toit que Greed et Kimblee…

Greed : « Juste sado »

Envy : « Tu m'énerves ! T'es con, Kimblee est con et tes filles sont connes ! »

Greed : « TU TRAITES PAS MES FIFILLES DE CONNES, CONNARD ! »

Envy : « BROSSE A CHIOTTE !! »

Mat (aux deux) : « CA SUFFIT !! » avec un petit dessin la représentant le poing serré prêt à frapper.

Roro entre en classe, cours d'éducation civique avec son prof principal. Elle manque de se casser la figure en voyant la tête du prof. Wrath derrière elle ne cesse de pleurer, elle lui colle une taloche.

- Chers élèves, veuillez gagner vos places en rang par deux. Une, deux, une deux, dit calmement Pride.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ?! Et pourquoi il nous la joue militaire ?! Pacque il en est un, ah ah…

- Silence dans les rangs ! Je suis ici pour faire de vous d'honnêtes militaires ! L'entraînement sera rude et je ne ferais de cadeau à aucun de vous.

Roro s'approche de lui. Elle lui colle un coup de pied dans le tibia, tout sourire. Personne n'a vu car leurs jambes sont cachés par le bureau, mais Pride lui a senti.

- OUAÏE !

- Professeur, ici nous sommes en cours d'éducation _civique._

Roro insiste bien sur ce mot, toujours en souriant. Néanmoins la menace est très claire. Pride s'assoit et masse son tibia douloureux. Roro part s'asseoir à côté de Wrath pour le taper au besoin.

- Bon, en fait je suis ici pour vous apprendre à être de bons citoyens… Qui peut me dire les caractéristiques du bon soldat ?

Regard très menaçant de Roro.

- Je veux dire du citoyen ? se rattrape Pride presto.

- Tuer les humains ! s'exclame Wrath tout content. Les martyriser, les torturer, les…

- Bonne réponse élève Wrath.

Tous les autres élèves se demandent dans quelle classe de barjos ils ont bien pu tomber. Roro envoie Wrath dire bonjour au mur d'un crochet du droit et envoie sa trousse dans la figure de Pride.

- MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI VOS CONNERIES ?!

Après avoir tué Wrath une bonne cinquantaine de fois et rembarré Pride presque aussi souvent, la fin du cours sonne au grand soulagement de tous les camarades de classe de Roro.

- Bien, vous pouvez y aller, votre prof de chimie vous attend, dit Pride en souriant.

Pas si soulagés que ça au final…

Enfin le cours de grammaire anglaise se termine. Mat sort presque en courant pour semer les deux homonculus. Elle a cours en amphi, français (et oui, pourtant je fais des études d'anglais. Mais voila, ils m'ont quand même collé du français !) et réussit à s'asseoir à côté de gens normaux. Mais voilà, Greed et Envy arrivent…

- Toi tu dégages.

Disent ils dans un ensemble parfait respectivement aux voisins de droite et de gauche de Mat. Et c'est reparti pour une heure en classe de maternelle. Pas grave, le cours est pas intéressant de toute façon (véridique). Après deux heures, c'est l'heure de manger. Ils se dirigent tous trois vers le restaurant universitaire et attendent Roro.

- Tiens, il manque pas un bout du collège ? demande Greed en inclinant la tête pour mieux voir.

- Si, il me semble…

Mat commence à avoir un peu peur… et elle a raison.

Pour comprendre, revenons une heure en arrière.

- J'VEUX PAS ALLER EN CHIMIIIIE !

- Mais tais toi un peu le rideau !

Roro aimerait bien abandonner Wrath qui nous fait une crise en plein milieu du couloir, mais elle a peur qu'il n'en profite pour aller tuer tout le monde. Elle le traîne donc en cours de chimie, où tous les élèves ont tenté de trouver une place au fin fond de la salle, le plus loin possible de Kimblee en fait qui s'amuse avec ses éprouvettes. Wrath se libère de l'emprise de Roro, et court partout dans la salle en hurlant. Et c'est le drame (pour pas changer) : il renverse le bureau de Kimblee, qui était absorbé dans la composition d'un nouvel explosif surpuissant, et il était à deux doigts de réussir. Roro plaque Wrath au sol, le ligote et le traîne à sa place. Puis elle s'assoit et attend… attend… attend… Kimblee est comme paralysé, une éprouvette à moitié incliné dans une main, la seconde étant sensé tenir un petit récipient donc renversé par Wrath. Une minute passe, puis deux, puis dix… Tous attendent une réaction qui ne vient pas. Les élèves commencent à se détendre et discutent entre eux. Tout à coup, grand silence. Kimblee tourne lentement la tête vers eux, yeux exorbités et injectés de sang. Même Roro a un tout chtit peu peur.

- Comment… avez-vous… osé…

Roro sent la catastrophe arriver. Elle se lève et hurle

- TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS, VITE !!

Personne ne se fait prier. C'est dans une joyeuse bousculade qu'une bande de jeunes s'échappe de la classe de chimie, piétinant Wrath au passage. Puis c'est l'explosion.

C'est ainsi que, Mat, Greed et Envy ayant appris par Roro qui vient de les rejoindre (elle a enfermé Wrath dans un placard) l'explication du comment du pourquoi, décident d'aller manger. Je sais il y a aucun rapport.


	15. Le sort s'acharne, et il a un nom, Greed

Greed et compagnie prennent une table de 10 personnes. Ils sont rejoints par Wrath, Kimblee, Pride, Edward, Al et Winry. Les trois derniers sont dans la même classe, on a fait croire qu'Al avait le même âge que les deux autres. Pour l'armure… C'est quand même passé.

Pour éviter des morts, voici comment ils se placent : Kimblee tout au bout, Greed pour voisin (comme ça s'il a envie d'exploser quelqu'un…), Pride en face. Voisin de Pride, Edward (**Ed : **- Pourqwaaaa !), voisin d'Ed son frère, en face de lui Mat (**Mat :** - Pourqwaaaa !). A côté d'Al, Envy. A côté de Mat, Winry. A côté d'Envy, Roro (**Roro :** - Pourqwaaaa !). A côté de Winry, Wrath (**Wrath :** - Mamaaaaan !).

Ca démarre fort entre Roro et Envy (**Speaker :** - Tout à fait Thierry, je dirais même plus... ; **L'auteur :** - Ta gueule ! Et moi c'est pas Thierry T.T)

- T'as pas l'impression de prendre un peu beaucoup de place avec tes coudes ? demande « gentiment » Roro.

- La ferme, je fais ce que je veux.

- A mon commandement feu !

Super signal de Pride qui leur indique donc qu'ils peuvent commencer à manger. Kimblee frappe dans ses mains et explose Greed, pur réflexe on vous jure !

- La prochaine fois, évitez de dire des choses qui prêtent à confusion, grommelle Ed qui a du sang d'homonculus sur la joue.

- Heureusement que le colonel n'est pas là, ç'aurait été l'incendie, rajoute Al.

- Silence ! Suivez la cadence ! Martèle Pride.

- Ca y est le vieux débloque encore, fait Envy en grinçant des dents.

- On se tait jeune fille ! Sinon au trou !

- KWA ?! COMMENT TU VIENS DE M'APPELER LE BORGNE ?!

- Et sinon les cours sont intéressants ? demande Mat à Winry.

- Ca va, sauf qu'il paraît que notre prof de chimie est un vrai malade. Enfin, on l'a que cet après midi.

Roro avale de travers. Mat explique la raison de sa réaction horrifiée à Winry, Ed et Al.

- En fait… votre prof… ben… c'est…

Elle désigne Kimblee. Al s'accroche à Ed.

- Nii-san, je veux pas aller en chimie !

Pendant ce temps, Envy et Pride sont à moitié montés sur la table et ont engagé un duel de fourchettes. Wrath mange tranquillement, ayant fait fusionné sa main avec la fourchette. Mat laisse son front cogner la table.

- Déjà qu'avec deux, c'était pas facile à gérer, mais là… marmonna t elle complètement déprimée.

- T'inquiète pas fifille, ça va aller, la console Greed en lui tapotant le dos.

- Mais t'as pas compris que c'était twa le pire ?!

- Je croyais que c'était moi, réplique tranquillement Kimblee.

- Ca se discute !

(**L'auteur se tournant vers le speaker :** - Une seule réflexion et je vous tue !;

**Speaker :** Tout à fait Jean Luc ! ;

**L'auteur :** - C'était une réflexion ! **_BOUM_**)

Fin du repas, tous regagnent leur salle de classe respective. Avant d'entrer dans l'amphi, Greed entraîne Mat dans un couloir désert. Il pose ses mains sur ses épaules, inspire profondément, puis déclare d'un ton plus que solennel (un président de la république n'aurait pas fait mieux)

- Fifille, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Mat le regarde, sentant venir le coup foireux.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives encore toi ?

- Appelle moi papa !

- … bref ! Allez grouille ! Balance la catastrophe que je puisse déprimer en paix !

- Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de Kim.

Mat reste silencieuse. Greed attend sa réaction. Finalement, Mat répond

- Oui, et… ?

- Et bien c'est son anniversaire !

- …

Elle ne comprend toujours pas ce que Greed attend d'elle. En même temps, le jour ou elle comprendra l'homonculus…

- Tu m'excuses, mais je vois pas ou tu veux en venir.

- Et bien, il va falloir lui offrir un cadeau, et une fête !

- Et tu me demandes ça à moi, celle qui le supporte le moins ? Mais t'aurais plus de chance en demandant à Scar mon pauvre !

- Appelle moi papa.

Calme

- Bon admettons ! Et qu'est ce que t'attends de moi ?

Un large sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de l'homonculus.

- Déjà que tu lui offres un cadeau.

- Mais bien sûr…

- Et vu que demain, c'est lui le roi de la journée, on lui annoncera tous les deux à son réveil qu'il aura le droit de nous exploser autant qu'il veut ! Je suis sûr que ça lui fera très plaisir !

- … J'ai pas très bien entendu là, tu peux répéter ?

Deux secondes plus tard, Mat fait comprendre à Greed ce qu'elle pense de son projet en l'envoyant admirer le sol du couloir de très prêt, sous les yeux d'un Envy hilare qui les a suivi. Pas de chance, Mat étant de très mauvaise humeur, lui fait subir le même traitement que son confrère.

- S'il te plait !

- Nan !

- S'il te plait !

- T'es bouché ou quoi ? Nan !

- S'il te plait !

- Change de disque !

- S'il te plait !

- J'en peux plus !

- S'il te plait !

- Raaaah d'accord !!

Mat s'effondre sur sa table en cours, l'esprit en compote et Greed triomphant à côté. A force de la saouler, il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

- Bien alors signe ici et ici.

- …

Mat s'exécute, rien que pour ne plus l'entendre. Puis à la fin du cours elle s'en va en ville pour chercher un cadeau.

Mat n'a aucune, mais alors vraiment _ aucune _idée en ce qui concerne le cadeau de Kimblee. Elle pourrait lui offrir un bouquin sur les explosions, mais ça risquerait de lui faire plaisir ! Elle pourrait lui acheter un paillasson avec marqué « Lit de Kimblee » mais il risquerait de l'exploser ! Elle réfléchit longtemps, puis finalement se décide à entrer dans une boutique de vêtements. Un vêtement, c'est neutre et c'est utile ! Elle se dirige vers le rayon hiver et passe quelques minutes à observer gants et écharpes. Bon, gants on oublie, c'est réservé à Mustang. Echarpe ? Moui…

- Et qu'est ce que tu penses de cette robe pour demain ?!

Une sorte de truc mauve en dentelle lui obstrue la vue. Mat se retourne et observe Greed, médusée.

- Mais qu'est ce que…

- Je t'ai suivi !

- Merci, j'avais remarqué.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu penses de cette robe ?!

- A part qu'on dirait un vêtement de gamine de trois ans ?

- On oublie alors ?

- Non, tu crois ? réplique-t-elle sur un ton railleur.

Greed disparaît dans un rayon. Mat repart sur son observation des écharpes. Et puis, pourquoi pas une veste se dit-elle en apercevant des pas mal un peu plus loin. Elle va les observer. A nouveau, un truc bizarre vient se placer entre elle et son but.

- … C'est quoi ça ?

- Une robe ! s'exclame Greed tout content.

- Oui non, je me rends compte, mais je sais pas si t'as remarqué que c'est… transparent tout partout?

- Je sais, c'est beau non ? Ca fait pas gamine ! répond Greed enthousiaste.

- … Non, ça fait jeune mariée le soir de sa nuit de noces qui s'offre à son époux !

Mat fusille l'homonculus du regard. Celui-ci la regarde, perplexe.

- Ben il est ou le problème ?

Deux minutes plus tard, un cintre planté dans la tête, Greed va reposer le vêtement dans le rayon lingerie.

Mat opte pour une veste en cuir au final. Bah oui, elle est en solde ! Elle se dirige vers la caisse, quand Greed la rattrape et l'entraîne vers les cabines d'essayage.

- MAIS LAAAACHE MOIIIII !!

- Pas avant que tu ne te sois achetée une robe, réplique l'homonculus.

- Mais je veux pas !

- Tu obéis à ton père !

Mat préfère ne plus rien dire, elle en a marre de perdre à tous les coups. Greed la pousse dans une cabine ou elle découvre le vêtement qu'il lui a choisi. Un instant de silence, puis…

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?!


	16. Mais que trament Greed et Kimblee?

Dans la soirée, la famille est réunie à l'appartement. Greed appelle Roro de la cuisine, Mat et Kimblee sont dans le salon, la première tentant de ne pas penser au lendemain et le second lisant le journal. Comme ça il a presque l'air normal, remarquez. Mat sort ses affaires et de cours et planche sur ses devoirs. Kimblee replie son journal.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Mat relève la tête et croise ses yeux or.

- Vas-y toujours…

- Je t'aime bien.

Là, vous imaginez qu'une bombe atomique vient d'exploser derrière Mat, qu'un avion se scratche sur la Tour Eiffel, que la foudre s'abat sur la maison Blanche, qu'un raz-de-marée submerge la Russie…

- Je suis sérieux, affirme Kimblee en souriant.

Les pires catastrophes continuent à s'abattre sur la planète, et même l'univers implose après le sourire de sadique qu'aborde Kimblee.

- Et… Pourquoi là si soudainement ??

- Tu sais que j'aime bien les explosions, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, c'est vrai ?! La vache, j'avais jamais remarqué ! Tu fais bien de me le dire !

Kimblee éclate de rire. Bizarre, d'habitude il m'éclate moi songe Mat (Note de l'auteur : Désolée, faut au moins un jeu de mot débile par chapitre XD)

- Et bien, il se trouve que j'ai un penchant tout particulier pour les « feux d'artifice ». C'est la raison qui m'a poussé à sortir avec Greed d'ailleurs.

- Je l'aime de moins en moins cette conversation…

Dans la cuisine, Greed demande à Roro de s'asseoir.

- Il faut qu'on discute.

Le ton sérieux de l'homonculus apprend à la dragonne qu'elle va au devant d'une catastrophe d'ampleur universelle.

- Il faut que tu trouves un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Kim.

Roro soupire de soulagement.

- Un instant j'ai cru que tu allais me demander un truc totalement impossible à faire, dit elle en riant. C'est quand son anniversaire ?

L'homonculus rit avec elle.

- C'est demain.

Le sourire de Roro se décompose vitesse grand huit.

- … MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE DE LUI TROUVER UN TRUC AVANT DEMAIN !! LES MAGASINS SONT FERMES A CETTE HEURE !!

Bon, finalement c'est bien un remake de Mission Impossible.

Dans le salon, Kimblee et Mat sont toujours face à face, les yeux dans les yeux (**Chanteur :** - et la main dans la main, ils s'en vont amoureuuuux…)

- … T'es sérieux là ? demande enfin Mat.

Sourire de Kimblee.

- Tu veux une preuve ?

- … Quel genre de preu… Euh finalement non ! J'veux paaas !

(**Chanteur : -** sans peur des lendemaiiins…)

Kimblee s'est relevé, mains posées sur la table, son visage proche de celui de Mat.

- T'as la tête de quelqu'un qui va exploser quelque chose…

- Bingo.

- … J'ai déjà honte de ce que je vais faire, mais… PAPA GREED HELP !!

Une sorte de boulet de canon fuse de la cuisine. Roro ramasse les débris de la porte. Greed se place entre Kimblee et Mat, bras écartés.

- Touche pas à fifille !!

- Zut ! peste Kimblee. Tant pis.

Il explose Greed à la place.

- COMMENT CA TANT PIS ?! s'insurge Mat, cachée derrière Roro.

- Prend-le comme tu veux, dit Kimblee en partant dans la chambre.

Mat soupire de soulagement. Roro sort pour tenter de trouver une boutique d'encore ouverte. Greed se reforme, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles papa de toi-même !

- … Je vais voir ce que font les autres.

Et elle sort à son tour très vite.

Mat trouve refuge dans la chambre de Scar, le seul endroit ou Kimblee ne viendra pas. L'Ishbal sort de la salle de bain en pantalon, une serviette autour du cou, les cheveux trempés et torse nu. (Note de l'auteur : Gxhjsffjf !) C'est marrant, y a une sorte de lanterne en plein milieu du couloir… ah non c'est Mat qui s'occupe de régler la circulation en jouant les feux rouge.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? demande Scar très poli envers la jeune fille.

- … Euh… Je viens demander l'asile politique !

Il la regarde sans comprendre.

- Si je vous dis que je supporte plus Kimblee… Bon je ne l'ai jamais supporté en fait… je peux rester ?

Un sourire quasi-imperceptible s'affiche sur les lèvres de l'Ishbal, tandis qu'il lui fait signe d'entrer.

Dans l'appartement de Greed et Kimblee, l'homonculus se trouve sur le pas de la porte de la chambre et observe son humain allongé sur le lit.

- Alors, verdict ? Ca fait déjà quelques jours qu'on est là quand même.

- Ca me plait, avoue Kimblee avec un sourire.

Greed retire ses lunettes et s'approche du lit.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, qu'on se plairait avec elles.

Il s'allonge sur les couvertures à côté de l'alchimiste.

- Et c'est pas fini…

Deux heures plus tard, Roro revient, toute essoufflée. Elle cache un paquet sous sans manteau, qu'elle planque dans son sac de cours. Puis elle va dans la chambre ou elle trouve Kimblee et Greed sous la couette et sans T-shirt.

- …

- Oh Roro ! s'exclame Greed tout content lorsqu'il la voit.

- …

- Bonne promenade ? demande Kimblee innocemment.

- …

- Tu as faim ? Je peux te préparer un casse-croûte, propose Greed en faisant mine de se lever.

Mais Roro fait vite fait le rapport Greed+pas de T-shirt Greed – le pantalon.

- SURTOUT PAAAS !!

Et elle s'enfuit loin, très loin (c'est-à-dire chez Lust, Riza et cie)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre plus court non par manque d'inspiration mais parce que l'autre était plus long XD


	17. Un chapitre avant l'incendie volontaire

Deux heures plus tard, devant l'appartement de Scar, Greed toque à la porte.

- Fifille, t'es là ?

- Nan.

- Bah si t'es là si tu me réponds.

- C'est le répondeur.

- Ah bon, désolé.

Il s'en va, alors que dans l'appart Scar est effaré par la bêtise de l'homonculus. Mat, elle, commence à être habituée.

Une demi seconde plus tard, le mur du salon explose, Kimblee saisit Mat par le col et la tire à lui. Ed reconstruit le mur en vitesse sous la menace d'une griffe noire qui appartient à Greed qui menace de lui trancher la carotide. Roro se débat non loin.

- J'veux pas retourner avec ces pervers !

Mat ne sait pas de quoi son amie parle, mais ça suffit pour lui faire peur. Mais bon, elles sont bien forcées de les suivre vu que Greed porte Mat sur son épaule et que Kimblee saisit Roro.

- Allez, tous au lit ! s'exclame Greed. Et aujourd'hui, on change les places !

- Veux paaas, gémit Roro. Je veux dormir sur le canapé !

- Si tu dors avec nous, je te promet un gros quartier de viande demain, lui assure Greed.

- Bon on attend quoi pour pioncer là ?! rugit la dragonne.

Mat secoue la tête.

- Je ne veux pas dormir avec des pervers !

- Tu dis des bêtises, fifille ! la gronde gentiment l'homonculus. Tout jeune couple en bonne santé…

- RAAAAH MAIS TAIS-TOI !!

Mat se bouche les oreilles alors que Greed continue sur sa lancée. Roro pâlit à vue d'œil.

- Je crois que je vais m'évanouir…

Un oreiller atterrit sur la figure à Greed, coupant l'historique de ses instants passés avec Kimblee, aimablement lancé par ce dernier.

- Mais elles sont grandes maintenant, râle l'homonculus. C'est pas comme si ça allait les choquer. Faudra bien qu'un jour…

- TA GUEULE !!!

Et il se retrouve à jouer les papier peints encore une fois. Il se reforme, puis propose un ordre.

- Alors je propose un ordre (**L'auteur :** - Mais c'est ce que je viens de dire ! Crétin ! ; **Greed :** - Appelle-moi papa !) Au bord, moi, ensuite Roro, Kimblee et Mat.

Evanouissement de Roro. Mat lève la main.

- Je peux ne pas dormir à côté de Kimblee ?

- Pourquoi, je suis pas gentil peut-être ? riposte l'alchimiste en se tournant vers elle.

- Comment te dire ça tout en douceur… Non !

Roro revient à elle.

- J'ai fait un rêve super bizarre ! Dans ce rêve, j'avais été adoptée par un couple de malade psychopathes et là ils voulaient que je dorme entre eux deux, c'est drôle nan ?

Elle voit Greed qui lui sourit, Mat et Kimblee qui se battent.

- Ah, c'était pas un rêve ?

Elle s'évanouit à nouveau.

Après que Mat aie réussi à foutre la raclée de sa vie à Kimblee qui gît inanimé sur le sol, sans qu'il aie pu l'exploser ne serait ce qu'une fois, et que Roro aie tenté de bouffer Greed en lui hurlant ce qu'elle pensait de ses foutues bonnes idées, tout le monde se met en pyjama. (**L'auteur :** - Y a pas une erreur dans le scénar là ? Il manque un bout nan ? ; **Narrateur : -**Ah ouais merde, j'avais pas vu !)

Donc, après que Mat aie réussi et blablabla et blablabla foutues bonnes idées, Greed passa en mode bouclier ultime et griffes-qui-font-mal.

- La prochaine qui dit quelque chose aura le droit à la fessée de sa vie !

Mat regarde Roro, qui regarde Mat. Les deux hochent la tête, puis se jettent sur Greed en poussant des hurlements de rage. Greed les repousse aisément (Et oui, ça a ses avantages d'être quasi-invincible) puis tente de s'y prendre d'une autre manière.

- Bon écoutez, je suis fatigué, j'aimerais dormir là. Si vous êtes sages, je vous emmènerais au parc d'attraction promis !

Roro se calme instantanément, Mat est à moitié sonnée après avoir heurté le mur.

- Ooooh ma tête…

- Tu as mal ?! s'inquiète direct l'homonculus. Une migraine, un début de grippe ?! Mon dieu, c'est peut-être grave ! Reste-là, j'appelle le médecin !

Et il sort en courant de la pièce avant que Roro ne lui fasse remarquer que c'est quand même de sa faute si Mat a mal à la tête. Deux secondes plus tard il revient tout affolé.

- Il décroche pas !

- T'as laissé sonné au moins ? demande Roro suspicieuse.

- Bien sûr, au moins une fois… je crois.

- …

Greed enjambe Kimblee et prend une écharpe, un bonnet, un manteau, un pull, des gants, encore une écharpe, un autre pull, d'autres gants et tend tout ça à Mat.

- Enfile ça, je t'y emmène directement.

- Non mais t'es malade ?! s'exclame Roro

- Non c'est Mat !

- … Nepascraquernepascraquer… Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'elle risque d'étouffer avec tout ça ! Et puis c'est rien, c'est juste sa tête qui a heurté le mur, et par ta faute !

- Ah bon ? s'étonne l'homonculus (Alzheimer, peut-être)

Mat et Roro hoche vigoureusement la tête.

- JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEE FIFIIIIIIIILLE !!

Mat ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Greed lui saute dessus, des torrents de larmes cascadant sur ses joues (plus quelques nétoiles empruntées à Amstrong). Elle se casse la figure par terre, Greed l'enserrant par la taille. Kimblee se relève juste à ce moment là.

- Bordel mais vous faites quoi là ?

- RORO ARRETE DE RIRE ET AIDE MOI !! s'exclame Mat qui arrive pas à se débarrasser de Greed mode ventouse.

Roro tranche Greed, Mat se relève, Kimblee pose ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

- Mais tu fais quoi là ?!

- Vengeance.

Et elle explose. Nouvelle bagarre, etc. etc.… Enfin, tous sont trop fatigués pour poursuivre la conversation (L'auteur : - Ca a l'air d'une conversation ça ?!), alors tout le monde se met en pyjama et va dormir.

C'est déjà le matin. Dans une certaine chambre, tout est calme. On entend le bruit de trois respirations paisibles venant de sous la couette. Une main abaisse doucement la poignée de la porte et se faufile dans le couloir.

Deux minutes plus tard, la même personne à qui appartient la main revient. Elle se glisse entre deux personnes, une d'elle s'écarte par réflexe, l'autre grogne dans son sommeil. La personne joue avec les cheveux de l'endormi, qui se retourne brusquement et met accidentellement une claque à l'autre personne qui dort à ses côtés. En même temps, celle qui s'est écartée par réflexe tombe du lit. Trois hurlements s'élèvent en même temps.

- CONNARD DE LIT !!

- 'TIN KIMBLEE !!

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE KIIIIIM !!

Le dernier endormi de la bande se réveille en sursaut et explose celui qui lui hurle délicatement dans les oreilles, c'est-à-dire Greed.

Petite explication de ce qui vient de se passer : Greed s'est faufilé entre Mat et Kimblee, ce qui fait que la première est tombée du lit n'ayant plus de place et que le second en se retournant a fait tomber sa main sur la joue de Roro.

Greed se reconstitue rapidement et embrasse passionnément son alchimiste. Mat tente de remonter sur le lit, tourne la tête et retombe ne voyant la scène. Roro fait pareil de l'autre côté, mais là c'est volontaire.

La porte d'entrée, remplacée la veille parce que Envy l'avait détruite, est de nouveau réduit en morceau et par le même pal… euh pardon homonculus.

- C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CE BORDEL !!

Il entre dans la chambre et voit le tableau bizarre que forment Greed sur Kimblee, Roro et Mat par terre.

- Putain de connard de pervers ! C'est encore ta faute tout ça !

- Ta gueule palmier ! Retourne sous les tropiques et fais pas chier !

- Avec ta coiffure, t'es bon qu'à récurer les chiottes !

Roro et Mat en profitent pour remonter dans le lit et se rendormir. Kimblee est cerné ! Puis de toute façon, lui aussi il a envie de dormir non mais.

Greed revint vers eux en se frottant les mains, Envy a traversé le mur.

- Allez debout les marmottes !

Dans la chambre à côté, Roy enfile ses gants en vitesse, alors que Hugues tente désespérément de le convaincre de ne pas aller mettre le feu dans l'appartement voisin.


	18. Anniversaire et cadeaux

Roro et Mat ont été forcées de se lever. Kimblee visite toujours le pays des rêves (Sachez que ses rêves équivalent à nos cauchemars), lorsque soudainement la couverture qui le couvre (logique) disparaît.

- QUI C'EST L'ENFOIRE… !

Mat et Roro pointent Greed du doigt avec un grand sourire. Mais Kimblee oublie de l'exploser. Il regarde éberlué Roro vêtue d'une longue robe noire magnifique et Mat qui porte une robe chinoise bleu un peu fendue sur les côtés.

- Greed, je te hais ! Chuchote la jeune fille furieuse à l'homonculus.

- Tiens, des femmes à la maison, s'étonne l'alchimiste.

- C'est nous abruti ! s'exclame Roro en tapant du pied. On fait des efforts pour ton anniversaire, et toi… !

Greed lui passe une brochette pour qu'elle se calme.

- Bon anniversaire Kim !

- … Euh…

Non, il ne dira pas merci, faut pas croire aux miracles non plus. Mais sa réaction suffit à Greed.

- Fifilles ?

- Bon anniversaire, Kimblee, chante Roro tout sourire (vive la viande)

- Je crois qu'il préfèrerais que tu l'appelles papa.

- Papa Zolf ou papa Kimblee ?

- C'est une bonne question.

- Oui je trouve aussi, on devrait faire un débat dessus.

- Eh oh, elle mène à rien votre conversation là, intervient Mat version goutte derrière la tête.

Greed se tourne vers elle.

- Et toi, tu ne souhaites pas son anniversaire à Kim ?

Mat jette un coup d'œil du côté de l'alchimiste, qui attend avec un grand sourire sadique.

- Ca suffit pas si je le pense seulement ?

Greed soupire.

- Tu as promis de faire un effort.

- Oui mais rien qu'à voir sa sale gueule de psychopathe, j'ai pas envie TT.

- Même moi je l'ai dit , l'encourage Roro.

- Mais toi tu l'aimes bien. Moi je le déteste. Mais bon, une promesse est une promesse. Bonanniversairecrétindesîles !

- Mat ! S'exclame Greed sur un ton de reproche.

Mat fait apparaître sa petite auréole chérie.

- Ben quoi ?

- Ah tu peux rien dire là Greed, dit Roro. Elle lui a souhaité un bon anniversaire. Bon, maintenant on passe aux cadeaux !

- Parce que il y a des cadeaux aussi ? demande Kimblee choqué sur le coup.

Les trois le regardent avec un grand sourire. Il a un peu peur sur le coup.

----------------------------------------------

- Greed…

- Oui mon Kimblee chou d'amour que j'aime ?

**_BOUM !_** Recomposition.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Un poème de ma composition, des fleurs rouges tu noteras, du chocolat, un vélo d'appartement, une poussette, un…

- Qu'est ce qu'une poussette vient faire là ? chuchote Mat à Roro.

- Ca doit être un de leur trip, répond la dragonne en roulant des yeux.

- … Je veux pas savoir alors.

- Moi non plus !

Kimblee explose de nouveau Greed, qui se recompose.

- Mais ça te plait pas ! s'étonne l'homonculus.

- Si si… Mais… Comment te dire ça…

Mat et Roro détournent la tête pour cacher leur fou rire.

- JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI TU M'AS ACHETE UNE ROBE DE MARIEE BLANCHE !

- Tu aurais préféré en rouge ? Sinon il y avait en bleu et en rose !

C'en est trop, Roro et Mat se roulent par terre tellement elles n'en peuvent plus. Roy rentre juste à ce moment, suivi de Maes, et découvre que Greed a forcé Kimblee à enfiler ladite robe. L'alchimiste de flamme regarde son ex-collègue les yeux ronds. Celui-ci est devenu rouge brique.

- Mustang ! Maikestufoula ?.!

- Kimblee ? Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez dans une robe !

- Mais t'as pas compris que c'était lui qui jouait le rôle de la femme dans leur couple ? Lui souffle Hugues, ce qui fait de nouveau mourir de rire les deux filles.

- - Je… Je crois… qu'on va… devoir l'a… l'appeler maman… réussit enfin à dire Roro qui en pleure tellement c'est drôle.

- Pas de soucis, réplique Mat en s'essuyant les yeux.

Au tour de Scar d'entrer dans la pièce, réveillé par le bruit. Honte suprême pour Kimblee lorsque l'Ishbal d'ordinaire froid et distant explose de rire.

- GREED ENFOIRE !

Il tente de poursuivre l'homonculus, mais se prend les pieds dans un des innombrables jupons de la robe qui traînent jusqu'au sol et se vautre lamentablement. Mat et Roro en profitent pour lui poser une couronne de fleurs sur la tête et s'enfuient bien vite chercher l'appareil photo.

Kimblee s'est débarrassé de la robe – et de Greed – en la jetant par la fenêtre – toujours suivi de Greed. Il explose aussi l'appareil photo de Roro, mais ne sait pas que celle-ci a déjà retiré la pellicule.

- Un seul commentaire et je vous tue… annonce l'alchimiste très menaçant en fusillant tous les gens présents du regard.

- Dis dis, _maman_, tu ouvres nos cadeaux maintenant ? demande Mat avec un grand sourire.

Allez savoir pourquoi Kimblee l'explose. Mat se reforme en râlant.

- Je vais encore avoir mal à la tête, y en a marre !

Kimblee s'empare du paquet que lui tend Roro et découvre un livre « Les plus belles explosions de ce siècle et du siècle dernier ». La bonne humeur revient.

- Cool, une BD.

Oui, il y a plein d'images. Greed re rentre dans l'appartement (il a pris l'ascenseur), cache la robe dans le placard de la chambre, marche consciencieusement sur Envy et part embrasser son alchimiste, qui ne proteste pas. Mat lui tend un paquet sans un mot. Il ouvre et découvre la veste en cuir.

- Joli ! s'exclame-t-il, très impressionné que Mat lui aie fait un tel cadeau.

- T'es malade ? s'inquiète Roro en posant sa main sur le front de Mat.

- Meuh nan ! C'est juste que je suis pas vache au point de lui offrir un truc débile le jour de son anniversaire !

(**Narrateur :** - C'est pas toi qui voulait lui offrir un paillasson ? ; **Mat :** - Y en avait plus)


	19. Interlude et grand changement

Interlude musical. Tututudidilatutut. Fin de l'interlude musical.

Retournons dans le salon, où Greed tend un bout de papier à Kimblee, qui le parcourt rapidement. Un sourire sadique s'épanouit sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Enfin, il lève les yeux vers Mat.

- C'est vrai ?

Roro lit le papier par-dessus l'épaule de l'alchimiste.

- QWA ?! Mat, t'as pas fait ça ?

- Uh ? De quoi ? demande celle-ci qui a un peu déconnecté.

Kimblee lui place le papier sous les yeux. Mat reconnaît sa signature.

- Aaah oui ça… Héhé… Euh… Bon… Il se fait tard hein, et j'ai cours moi !

- Un samedi ? rétorque Hugues.

Il se cache derrière Roy lorsque Mat se tourne vers lui, pas du tout contente.

- C'est ça, bousille ma super excuse je te dirais rien !

- Pardon ! Pour me faire pardonner, tiens, des photos de ma fifille !

- MAIS J'EN VEUX PAS !!

Interlude musical. Tututudidilatutut. Fin de l'interlude musical.

Mat a été obligée de s'asseoir près de Kimblee pour le petit-déjeuner. L'alchimiste s'en donne à cœur joie, alors que la pauvre fille tente désespérément de dialoguer avec Roro.

- Mais tu vois…

_**BOUM**_

- L'anglais c'est…

_**BOUM**_

- Pas si dur, car…

_**BOUM**_

- On baigne ded…

_**BOUM**_

- Dedans ! Et…

_**BOUM**_

- C'est moins ab…

_**BOUM**_

- Moinsabstraitquelesmaths…

_**BOUM**_

- PUTAIN DE CONNARD…

_**BOUM**_

- D'ALCHIMISTE SANS…

_**BOUM**_

- CERVELLE !

_**BOUM**_

- Kimblee, laisse-la au moins finir son petit déjeuner, dit Greed en souriant.

- C'est plus du lait que y a dans son bol, fait observer Roro. Je doute que les céréales au sang…

- RAAAAH !!

Mat vient de ressusciter et elle a super mal au crâne. Elle tousse et crache un peu de sang.

- J'avais dit que les explosions laissaient des dégâts même après résurrection ! Alors si en plus tu ne laisses pas le temps à mon organisme de se soigner !

- Mais je veux que tu souffres moi ! réplique Kimblee en faisant ses chibi eyes.

- AU SECOURS !! Hurlent Roro et Mat en voyant CA !

Imaginez, un Kimblee avec des Chibi eyes et qui a joint les deux mains, tout suppliant. Les deux filles partent s'enfermer une dans la salle de bain, l'autre dans la chambre. Greed éclate de rire, Kimblee aussi.

- Tu es méchant Kim.

- Je sais.

- Moi je suis gentil.

- DANS TES REVES ! s'exclame Roro de la chambre

Interlude musical. Tututudidilatutut. Kimblee et Greed explosent la gueule de l'interlude musical.

Mat est dans la salle de bain, et elle réfléchit. Chez elle, ce n'est pas rare, pas comme chez certains ! (Greed : - Je sens un regard insistant peser sur moi…) Elle se demande comment fuguer de là sans se faire rattraper. La porte s'ouvre (**Mat :** - Je veux un verrou !) et Greed entre (Vous avez cru que c'était Kimblee n'est-ce pas ? Je tiens à ma vie un minimum !). Il sourit en la voyant songeuse.

- Pourquoi tu te caches fifille ?

- Je sais pas… Peut-être pour ne pas finir en puzzle, hum ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Elle est assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, il se joint à elle.

- Mais tu sais, Kim, dans le fond, il est…

- Gentil ?

- Euh non.

- Dommage, j'aurais essayé.

- Non, je voulais dire, il est très attaché à vous.

Il met une bonne dizaine de minutes à ranimer Mat. Lorsque c'est fait, il sourit largement, dévoilant ses superbes dents.

- Et moi aussi.

Dix autres bonnes minutes pour ranimer Mat. Comme elle a du mal à émerger, il la porte jusque dans la chambre. Roro est assise sur le lit et réfléchit. (**Greed :** - C'est une maladie ça ? C'est contagieux ? ; **Mat :** - Tu me fatigues !). Il les laisse entre filles (en même temps, Roro menace de bouffer l'homonculus s'il ne se barre pas sur le champ)

- Mat, je dois t'avouer quelque chose, commence Roro sur un ton grave.

- Je t'écoute, répond celle-ci en se massant les tempes.

- Je ne veux pas que Kimblee soit mon père.

- Oui mais moi non plus.

Roro secoue la tête.

- Pas pour la même raison que toi.

Mat tourne la tête vers elle et la dévisage surprise.

- Bah pourquoi alors ?

Roro rougit.

- Je crois… que je suis… a…

Mat retombe dans les pommes. Lorsqu'elle revient à elle, elle remarque l'air mélancolique de Roro.

- Ah, c'était pas une blague ! Bon… Ecoute… Je ne suis pas la mieux placée je pense pour ça… Mais c'est vrai que si tu l'… Si tu éprouves ce genre de sentiments, il vaudrait mieux… Lui en parler, je ne sais pas moi.

- Mais il est avec Greed.

- Je crois pas que ce soit ça qui les dérange, fait Mat en riant jaune.

Puis elle se rend compte de ses propres paroles et se donne une baffe. Roro soupire.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je crois… que je devrais aller leur en parler.

Elle se lève et quitte la chambre, suivi de Mat un peu anxieuse.

- Voila, annonce Roro solennellement. Je ne peux plus être votre fille.

Greed et Kimblee la regardent les yeux ronds. Greed fronce les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ben parce que Kimblee… Enfin je suis a…

- QUOI ?!

Greed a bondi sur ses pieds, et Kimblee explose la table de surprise

- Tu es amoureuse de MON Kimblee ? rugit Greed.

Gamelle de Roro.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! JAMAIS DE LA VIE !!

Gamelle de tous les autres, Mat y compris.

- Hein ?! Mais tu es **a**quoi ??

- Je suis **A**dmirative de Kimblee ! S'exclame Roro des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Ah...

Seule réaction du concerné. Greed et Mat sont quant à eux consternés. Mat observe Greed les yeux ronds.

- Depuis quand t'as pas ta tête de débile toi ?

- Eh oh, je peux être sérieux parfois.

- … Nan je crois pas.

- Fifille, que tu es cruelle ! gémit Greed en s'accrochant à Mat.

- Mais lâche-moi ! Tu trempes mes fringues !

- Et comment on fait pour moi alors ? demande Roro. Dîtes, vous m'écoutez ?

Kimblee explose Mat et Greed.

- Là, ils vont nous écouter.

- Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire moi ! réplique Greed recomposé (Il est plus rapide que Mat).

- Alors Roro, que décides-tu ? demande Kimblee en se tournant vers elle, un sourire plus que sadique aux lèvres.

Mat qui vient juste de ressusciter décide de ne pas approcher l'alchimiste lorsqu'il est dans cet état.

- Ou alors, ce que je propose, commence lentement à dire Kimblee, c'est que tu deviennes ma disciple. Dans ce cas, il faut aussi annuler l'adoption

- Et pourquoi ?! demande Mat.

- Je ne mélange pas boulot et famille.

- Mais quel argument pourri… dit Mat goutte derrière la tête.

Kimblee se tourne vers Greed.

- Ok ?

L'homonculus fronce les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment pour.

_**BOUM**_

- Toujours pas.

_**BOUM**_

- Pas convaincu.

- Et si je te promet…

Et Kimblee se penche à l'oreille de Greed. Mat saisit quelques mots, elle pâlit.

- Ouais ben pas quand je serais là !

Roro flotte sur un petit nuage quant à elle.

- Ouaiiis je vais apprendre à faire exploser des choses, ouaiiiis…

- Effectivement. Notre première leçon aura lieu demain. Mais il faudra qu'on parte.

- OUAIS !!

Mat qui saute de joie.

- Je pars avec Roro, précise Kimblee, et je reviens tous les soirs.

- Ah…

L'euphorie retombe. Mat fronce les sourcils.

- Comment ça tu reviens… Vous revenez, non ?

- Ah non. Je reviens, Roro restera là-bas pour s'entraîner.

Roro est toujours dans un état second (« ouaiiis, exploser, ouaiiiis »). Kimblee la traîne derrière lui et les deux s'en vont. Ne restent plus que Mat et Greed.

- Ah lala… Fifille, tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?

- Ah que oui je m'en souviens ! Vous m'aviez réveillé ! Et pourquoi tu penses à ça là d'un coup ?

- Je me disais juste qu'on avait fait un bout de chemin depuis.

Mat le regarde ahurie.

- Mais ça fait que quelques jours !

- Et t'es déjà à 50 pages sur word !

C'est véridique… 50 pages de délire… Mon dieu…

- Enfin, maintenant faut préparer le repas d'anniversaire de Kimmy chou !

- Et c'est reparti… marmonne Mat qui le suit néanmoins à la cuisine.

- On fait quoi ? Des lasagnes ?

- SURTOUT PAS !!

Mat pousse un profond soupir. Puis elle réalise quelque chose.

- Une seconde… Si Roro ne revient plus – pour l'instant – ça veut dire…

- Oui fifille ? demande Greed en lui souriant d'un air peu engageant.

- … **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Avez vous deviné pourquoi ce cri de désespoir de la part de l'auteur? XD 50 pages... Ma plus longue fic, ma plus délire et n'importe quoi. Ce chapitre est un peu bizarre, mais on repart dans le traditionnel après, avec explosage de palmier et tout et tout (moi, ne pas supporter Envy?! Vous vous faites des idées XD)**


	20. Ah ces terroristes!

Mat voudrait tant de choses à cet instant précis. Changer de visage, devenir invisible, que son siège l'avale.

- Je ne les connais pas, je ne les connais pas, répète-t-elle tout bas en essayant de se convaincre elle-même.

- C'est votre fiancé là-bas ? Lui demande son voisin de siège.

Elle le fusille du regard et manque de lui sauter à la gorge.

- Je ne les CONNAIS PAS !

Pour comprendre, remontons quelques heures en arrière. Greed brandit des billets sous le nez de Mat et annonce qu'avant le déjeuner ils vont voir un spectacle de danse ! Mat le suit à contrecœur, elle aime pas trop ça. Ils se rendent à un grand théâtre, et la salle est bondée. Heureusement qu'ils sont bien placés et que la scène est grande ! La lumière s'éteint, et en avant tutus roses et tout et tout. Puis Greed se lève, prétextant une soif soudaine et la laisse seule. Elle respire mieux déjà. La musique gagne en intensité, et… elle voit Envy débarquer sur la scène en tutu rose.

- …

Là vous imaginez Mat bouche grande ouverte, les yeux ronds, une goutte derrière la tête, riant nerveusement (- hé hé…)

L'homonculus passe inaperçu au beau milieu de tous les danseurs, d'autant plus qu'il est dans la dernière rangée. Ca aurait pu s'arrêter là, et tout ce serait bien passé. Mais non ! Voilà qu'une ombre se glisse derrière Envy. Greed évidemment qui a trouvé le moyen de monter sur scène, et qui pour ne pas faire tâche a enfilé le tutu. Les deux s'empoignent et commencent à se battre, discrètement pour ne pas déranger le spectacle.

Kimblee arrive et s'assoit sur le siège délaissé par Greed.

- J'ai loupé quelque chose ? murmure-t-il à Mat.

- Nan, pile à temps pour assister à une catastrophe !

Kimblee fronce les sourcils, puis observe le spectacle. Et le voilà dans le même état que Mat, les yeux rond, riant nerveusement, goutte derrière la tête. Envy a réussi à faire tomber Greed, et tente de l'étrangler.

- Par pitié, va les arrêter ! chuchote Mat paniquée.

- Et puis quoi encore ? riposte Kimblee.

- Grouille-toi !

Kimblee grogne quelque chose puis il y va. Deux minutes plus tard, Mat le voit débarquer sur scène par les coulisses, vêtu normalement. Mais un technicien le rattrape et le force à repartir dans l'autre sens. Mat sent qu'elle va devoir y aller elle-même, lorsque…

- Alors la !

Kimblee vient de réapparaître sur scène, main sur le visage pour cacher sa honte. Mat sort son portable et envoie vite fait un texto à Roro.

« Tu me croiras jamais, mais j'ai cru voir un Kimblee en tutu et ballerine rose ! »

La réponse instantanée

« Oublie pas de prendre des photos ! »

Mat reporte son attention sur ce qui se passe sur scène. Kimblee a séparé Greed et Envy, mais l'homonculus palmier se roule par terre de rire. Une veine palpite dangereusement sur la tempe de Kimblee… Toute la salle a remarqué que quelque chose d'anormal se passe. Et là, Mat tente de se convaincre qu'elle ne les connaît pas…

- ESPECE DE PALMIER A LA CON !! TU VAS CESSER DE RIRE OUI ?! Hurle soudainement Kimblee en secouant Envy comme un palmier... pardon un prunier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pas pour moi, Kimchoupinet ! s'extasie Greed des étoiles dans les yeux et les mains jointes. Pour voler à mon secours, tu as revêtu ce tutu et est apparu comme le saint sauveur…

- ET PUIS QWA ENCORE !!

**_BOUM_** et **_BOUM_**. Deux homonculus en moins. Kimblee respire à fond pour se calmer, quand son portable sonne. Il décroche.

- Quoi !

- Qu'est-ce que t'es aimable ! Abruti !

- C'est qui déjà ?

- C'est Mat, la fille qui te fait de graaands signes de son siège. Je te signale que pour la discrétion, c'est raté !

C'est là que Kimblee se rend compte que tout le monde le regarde, et que tout le monde rit.

------------------------

Comment expliquer la disparition soudaine d'un théâtre entier ? L'imputer à des terroristes. Pendant ce temps, Mat rase les murs pour échapper aux questions des policiers et espère également…

- FIFILLE !!

Espoir déçu avant même qu'elle n'aie eu le temps d'y penser. Elle tourne la tête et…

- Un seul sourire et je te tue, la menace Kimblee d'un ton qui ne présage rien de bon.

Mais comment voulez-vous ne pas mourir de rire face à trois hommes toujours en tenue de danse parce que leurs vrais fringues ont explosé en même temps que le reste. Mais Mat est forte, alors elle ne rit pas ! Elle se contente de partir en courant parce que c'est un peu la honte d'être accompagné par ça en même temps. Et arrivée devant son immeuble, elle percute Lust qui sort en compagnie de Riza, Roy et Edward. La belle homonculus la rattrape avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol.

- Tu es bien pressée dis moi, fille de Greed.

- JE NE SUIS PAS … ah si c'est vrai. Moi pressée ? Non jamais !!

Et elle s'engouffre dans l'immeuble pour exploser de rire en paix. Lust regarde Riza, qui regarde Roy, qui regarde Edward, qui hausse les épaules. Ils s'en vont tous quatre à la boulangerie chercher les gâteaux pour l'anniversaire de Kimblee parce que Greed les force. Alors maintenant imaginez… Ces quatre là qui marchent tranquillement, et qui au détour d'une rue tombent sur trois rats d'Opéra échappés de l'anciennement théâtre (bah oui il a explosé). Les sept se figent sur place. C'en est trop pour Mustang, qui après avoir admiré Kimblee en robe pensait ne jamais voir pire que ça. Raté.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye, rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais boire d'alcool.

- Vous avez bu colonel ?!

- Non, enfin je crois pas. Là j'ai un doute.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches dans cette tenue ? demande Lust à Greed qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu ma fifille ?

- Dis donc, tu pourrais répondre d'abord à MA question, s'énerve Lust.

- Tiens le Fullnabot ! s'exclame Envy en souriant cruellement.

Edward éclate de rire. Nan, en fait il se roule par terre en frappant le sol de ses poings. Faut dire qu'Envy est pas tellement intimidant dans cette tenue

- Kimblee, j'ai acquis la certitude depuis longtemps déjà que vous étiez fou. Mais que vous étiez transsexuel…

- … TU VAS CREVER MUSTANG !!

Et maintenant, comment expliquer un incendie suivi d'une explosion, d'une maison tranché en cinq et de divers autres incidents qui ont lieu au même moment dans une rue à quelques centaines de mètres de l'anciennement théâtre ? Ah, ces terroristes…

-------------------------

Tout le monde s'est réfugié chez Greed, l'homonculus étant à la cuisine pour faire le repas car le précédent a cramé (Il a oublié d'éteindre le feu sous la casserole en partant aussi !), sous la surveillance accrue de Mat et Winry qui préparent un gâteau au chocolat. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre et Kimblee tente de rentrer.

- DEHORS !! Lui hurlent trois voix furieusement.

Il revient dans le salon en courant.

- Je crois que ça va pas être possible d'aller chercher des trucs à grignoter, annonce-t-il à la bande qui grogne de mécontentement. Et si vous êtes pas content, je vous explose.

Tout le monde se tait. Faut dire qu'il est pas de très bonne humeur, on se demande bien pourquoi !

--------------------------

**Ichihara:** - Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais voila le chapitre 20. Jurée j'en ferais un mieux la prochaine fois! Et en bonus trois liens vers des dessins trop cons. Ne faites pas gaffe au premier dessin de Kim, y a eu un souci de crayon XD

http://img161.imageshack.us/img161/7605/oneon1.jpg

http://img335.imageshack.us/img335/9079/twobg4.jpg

http://img226.imageshack.us/img226/795/threenm3.jpg


	21. Le repas d'anniversaire pouet!

- Le repas est prêt ! S'exclame enfin Greed en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine.

- AAAAAH ! cri de satisfaction de tous ceux qui sont présent.

On note l'absence d'Alphonse, Scar et Martel qui ne peuvent pas voir Kimblee en peinture. (**Mat :** - Bah moi non plus ! Alors qu'est ce que je fais là ?!; **Le narrateur :** - Parce que c'est toi qu'écris !)

- Et c'est moi qu'ai tout préparé !

- OoooOOoooOOOh !

On perçoit la crainte de tous ceux présents. Envy évidemment ne peut s'empêcher de hurler que ça sera forcément immangeable, ce à quoi Greed lui répond en lui sautant dessus, et c'est Pride qui se charge de les découper pour les calmer… vingt fois de suite. Winry console Mat qui est carrément désespérée.

- Mais vous allez pas me dire qu'il existe pire que ce numéro ! S'exclame la jeune fille.

Son regard est attiré par Kimblee.

- Enfin, ça se discute.

(L'auteur sort le bazooka et shoote le speaker avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre commentaire)

Il y a un moment de silence lorsqu'un Wraith passe dans le salon, suivi de Kamui des Dragons de la Terre.

- C'est quoi ça ? demande Wrath à Lust.

- C'est les numéros pire que tonton Kimblee.

Mat a brusquement pali en voyant débarquer Fûma alias Kamui. Il lui tend une lettre avec un sourire encore plus terrifiant que le plus terrifiant des sourires de Kimblee. Même ce dernier est bluffé.

- Mer… merci, parvient enfin à articuler Mat.

Le sourire de Fûma s'élargit.

- A bientôt… lui chuchote-t-il à l'oreille avant de se diriger vers la sortie, toujours suivie du Wraith (Qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ? Encore un délire de l'auteur, faut pas s'inquiéter)

Greed est le premier à réagir.

- NAN MAIS JE REVE OU IL DRAGUE MA FIFILLE LUI ?!

Gamelle de tout le monde.

- Il est temps de passer à table, propose Edward, avant que quelque chose nous tombe encore dessus.

- Comme le plafond ? demande naïvement Wrath.

- Alors au menu, cœur en artichaut, hachis d'humain en Parmentier accompagnée de sa fameuse sauce sanguine et en dessert un gâteau et une salade de fruits.

Tous les humains présents ont viré au vert.

- Preums ! s'écrie Maes en courant vers les toilettes parce que son estomac se révolte.

Havoc et Mat se précipitent à la fenêtre pour respirer un peu d'air frais et manquent de basculer tous les deux. Ils sont rattrapés par Riza et Edward en catastrophe et retombent dans l'appartement l'un sur l'autre. Greed se retourne juste à ce moment et voit donc Havoc qui a glissé sur Mat et qui s'excuse en rougissant. Deux secondes avant la catastrophe.

- ESPECE DE… TU VAS VOIR TA GUEULE TOI !! Rugit l'homonculus en se jetant sur Havoc pour tenter de l'étrangler. INTERDIT DE DRAGUER MA FIFILLE !!

- NON GREE… GYAAAAAAAARGH !!

Evidemment, Greed atterrit pile sur Havoc qui retombe lourdement sous la pauvre Mat. On voit son âme se détacher de son corps tandis que sonnent les trompettes… LA trompette !

- A la soupe soldats ! tonne Pride après avoir soufflé dans son instrument.

- Maes, c'est à mon tour maintenant ! crie Roy de plus en plus martien en cognant à la porte des toilettes.

Mat ressuscite. Havoc est sauvé des griffes de Greed par Amstrong, qui aide également la jeune fille à se relever.

- Merci commandant.

Elle se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Kimblee, qui pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Mais…??

- Niark !

Et Mat meurt à nouveau. Ca faisait longtemps tiens.

- Kimblee ! Fifille ! Arrêtez de vous amuser maintenant, c'est l'heure de passer à table.

Mat ressuscitée en mode veine-qui-palpite-dangereusement-sur-la-tempe. Riza en mode revolvers-sortis-prêts-à-servir. Winry en mode clé-à-molettes-brandi-tu-vas-voir-ta-gueule-toi.

- CA SUFFIT LES CONNERIES **MAINTENANT** !!

Dolchatte se cache derrière Roa en couinant. Greed n'est plus qu'un souvenir, forme ressemblant vaguement à quelque chose. Pride est forcé de manger sa trompette et s'étouffe. Depuis, il fait « pouet » à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche. Envy est mort de rire, puis mort tout court lorsque Lust qui en a marre le découpe à son tour.

Bon bien sûr, le menu annoncé par Greed n'est pas le bon. Certains seront déçus mais on s'en fout. On passe vite fait sur le repas, ponctué de « pouet », de « brosse à chiotte », de « palmier », de « fifille » et de diverses explosions. Pas très passionnant quoi. Et voilà arrivée l'heure du crime (Kimblee pose ses mains sur Greed et le fait exploser), pardon, l'heure du gâteau (Ca n'empêche pas Kimblee de ré exploser Greed). Greed éteint la lumière et se ramène avec une joli tarte et le gâteau au chocolat sur lequel brillent les bougies.

- Allez tout le monde, on chante joyeux anniversaire à Kim !

La plupart s'exécute, un peu à contre cœur, sauf Mat et Edward qui s'amusent à changer les paroles en « Très mauvais anniversaire Kimdébile ». L'auteur avoue elle-même que sa réaction est puérile, mais qu'est ce que ça fait du bien ! Et puisqu'ils sont dans le noir, personne ne peut dire que ce sont eux les coupables.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux, murmure Mat à Edward qui tend son pouce vers le ciel pour montrer son approbation.

- Bon, il serait peut être temps d'allumer non ? fait remarquer Lust.

- C'est quoi ce bruit ? demande Dolchatte à Roy, qui hausse les épaules.

Hugues se lève et va appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH pouet !!!!

Il éteint vite fait. En effet, lorsqu'il a allumé, tout le monde a pu apprécier une superbe vue de Kimblee et Greed s'embrassant langoureusement et glissant peu à peu sous la table.

- Winry, tu peux me passer ta clé à molettes ? demande Mat à la jeune fille assise à côté d'elle.

- Mais je t'en prie.

- Merci. Hugues, veuillez rallumer s'il vous plait.

Celui-ci s'exécute en posant une main sur ses yeux, imités par quelques autres, puis rallume.

- CA SUFFIT LES DEUX PERVERS !! Rugit Mat en leur balançant la clé de Winry dans la figure, ce qui fait s'interrompre le baiser… et plus si affinités en fait.

- Maieuh, se plaint Greed en faisant la moue. Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de bip (10 minutes plus tard) avec Kimblee ?!

Roy et Maes refont la course jusqu'aux toilettes, Havoc et Mat sont à nouveaux à la fenêtre, Edward s'est évanoui, Winry et Dolchatte sont partis s'enfermer dans une autre pièce en compagnie de Riza et d'Amstrong, Lust elle-même a du mal à supporter ça, Envy hurle les pires injures qu'il connaît sur un certain pervers sado de sa connaissance, Pride dort ("Roon pouet, rooon pouet, rooooooon poueeeeet") et Kimblee se marre.

- Raaah Roro, reviens vite par pitié !! s'exclame Mat en repassant la tête dans l'appartement.

- Kim, on va dans la chambre ? propose l'homonculus à son alchimiste qui lui sourit.

Mat retourne à la fenêtre.

- Je vais jamais survivre !!

--------------------------------

Ichihara: - c'est grave, j'arrive plus à me calmer! Mouahaha!!

Pride: - Et pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi toi maintenant?

Ichihara: - Sais pas, j'avais envie.

Envy: - Pouet!

Pride: - Oh toi... _sort les sabres_

Envy: - Gyargh! _Couic_


	22. Leçon d'informatique

Mat est de nouveau seule dans le salon. Kimblee et Greed font la vaisselle dans la cuisine et les autres sont repartis en lui souhaitant bon courage. Elle sort son ordinateur portable et l'allume

- Ouah, 25 mails ? Gloups ! J'ai intérêt à me connecter plus souvent !

Elle commence à taper les réponses. Totalement absorbée par ce qu'elle fait, elle ne voit pas que Greed est entré dans la pièce pour lui demander quelque chose et l'observe maintenant comme si elle était une extraterrestre. Elle finit par relever la tête.

- Quoi ? demande-t-elle légèrement agacée.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Je tape un mail.

- Un quoi ?!

- … Laisse tomber.

- Sur ce drôle d'engin ?

- Ca s'appelle un ordinateur.

- Un truc qui donne des ordres ?

- … Laisse tomber je te dis.

- Nan ! Je VEUX savoir !

- Zut.

- Fifille !

- Zut quand même.

- Explique moi !

Il s'assoit près de Mat et observe l'écran. Une fenêtre de conversation MSN s'allume.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Quelqu'un qui vient me parler.

- Elle parle la boite ?! Bonjour la boite !

Au tour de Mat de regarder Greed comme s'il était un extraterrestre. (N'oublions pas qu'il n'est pas humain aussi)

- Nan, quelqu'un vient me parler là, sur MSN !

- C'est quoi ça MSN ?

- Comment t'expliquer ça… Tu vois ce que c'est un téléphone ? Et bien il existe un outil de communication appelé Internet. Tu peux communiquer avec plein de gens ! Et MSN est un programme qui permet de discuter avec ces gens !

- Ok, j'ai compris !

Pourquoi Mat a-t-elle un gros doute là ? (**Greed :** - Eh oh, dis tout de suite que je suis stupide ; **Mat :** - Mais c'est ce que je dis !)

Mat clique donc sur la fenêtre de conversation et commence à taper une réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Bah je réponds.

- Mais personne ne t'a parlé.

- Si. Tu vois pas là ? C'est affiché sur l'écran !

- Ah ! C'est comme lorsque t'envois une lettre en fait !

- … Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu sortes quelque chose d'intelligent, mais oui c'est ça.

Une nouvelle fenêtre de conversation apparaît.

- Tiens, Roro s'est connectée ! Elle a Internet là où Kimblee l'a emmené ?

- Roro ?! Où ça ?! s'exclame Greed en bondissant sur ses pieds et regardant partout autour.

Mat le regarde, goutte derrière la tête.

- Sur MSN.

- BONJOUR RORO !! Hurle l'homonculus en direction de la boite, pardon de l'ordinateur.

Mat est devenu sourde durant quelques minutes.

- Mais t'es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?!

- Où ça Roro ? demande Kimblee étonné en rentrant dans la pièce.

- Dans la boite, l'informe Greed en pointant l'ordinateur du doigt.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Un Ordonnateur ! Un truc qui donne des ordres pour téléphoner à des gens un peu partout.

- Je savais bien qu'il avait rien compris, marmonne Mat en retournant à son clavier pour faire un rapport à Roro.

Le rapport : « C'EST QUAND QUE TU REVIENS ??? J'EN PEUX PLUS !! »

Kimblee s'assoit à côté de Mat après avoir fait explosé Greed pour prendre sa place.

- C'est quoi ton truc ?

Mat s'écarte légèrement, Kimblee se rapproche. Arrive un moment où Mat est carrément au bord du canapé donc ne peut plus s'écarter.

- - Tu vois ce que c'est un téléphone ? Et bien il existe un outil de communication appelé Internet. Tu peux communiquer avec plein de gens ! Et MSN est un programme qui permet de discuter avec ces gens ! (Du pur copier coller )

- Je vois… Sauf qu'au lieu de parler, tu écris.

- C'est bien, t'as capté le principe de base.

- Laisse moi essayer, dit-il en amenant l'ordinateur devant lui.

- QUOI ? AH MAIS NON TOUCHE PAS !!

Kimblee frappe dans ses mains et explose Mat, avant de tenter de comprendre le fonctionnement de l'ordinateur. Il tape sur toutes les touches du clavier mais aucun texte ne s'affiche. Normal, vu qu'il a pas cliqué sur une quelconque fenêtre de conversation. Il donne un coup sur l'écran.

- NAN MAIS OH CA VA PAS ?! Rugit Mat en se jetant sur lui après recomposition.

Les deux combattants roulent sur le sol, alors que Greed en profite pour tenter sa chance. Il trouve la souris et l'agite dans tous les sens, la soulève et finit par arracher le fil en tirant trop dessus.

- Oups…

- RAAAAAAH ABRUTI DE GREED !!

Mat se relève et envoie voler l'homonculus contre le mur qui a juste le temps de protester

- Appelle moi pap… BAM !

Mat fait le point sur l'étendu des dégâts et soupire. Le fil s'est juste décroché, heureusement ! Elle rebranche et informe Roro qu'elle a reçu la visite de Fûma (et d'un Wraith occasionnellement). Kimblee et Greed s'assoient à côté d'elle encore une fois. Mat voit la main de l'homonculus glisser vers la souris…

- TOUCHE PAS !

Elle donne un coup de poing sur la main baladeuse.

- Maieuh ! Je veux aussi parler à Roro !

- T'as qu'à me dicter et je taperais le texte.

- Vrai ? s'exclame l'homonculus tout content. Alors chère Roro, ici tout se passe bien, à part que tout le monde est choqué lorsque je parle de ma vie sexuelle avec Kimblee…

Mat lui colle son poing dans la figure cette fois.

- CA SUFFIT LE PERVERS !!

- C'EST QUE MAINTENANT QUE TU T'EN RENDS COMPTE CONNASSE ? Hurle Envy de son appartement.

- TU TRAITES PAS MA FIFILLE DE CONNE, CONNARD !

Mat joint ses mains comme lorsqu'on prie et ferme les yeux.

- Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Elle sent une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Et explose. Ressuscite. Regarde Kimblee furieuse, qui lui fait un grand sourire.

- Je m'ennuyais.


	23. Kimchou!

- C'estpaspossibleçadoitêtreuncauchemar… (Phrase favorite de Mat ces derniers jours)

- Je crois que malheureusement c'est la réalité, dit Dolchatte en secouant la tête.

Mat le regarde, les yeux débordants de larmes. L'homme chien tente de rattraper le coup.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont très vite mieux aller !

- Tu le jures ? _ton suppliant_

- … Au moins, je ne partirai pas tant que…

Les deux se tournent vers Greed et Kimblee debout en plein milieu du salon… et complètement bourrés. Ils poussent un énorme soupir parfaitement synchro.

- Moi ze veux touuuut !

- Moi auzzi ze veux touuuut… exploser !

Devinez qui est qui…

Explication du comment du pourquoi ils sont bourrés : il se trouve que les gens invités au repas d'anniversaire ont cru bon de ne pas venir les mains vides. Louable intention. Mais ne sachant pas ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à un alchimiste timbré, à part leur corps… (Mais qu'est ce que vous allez imaginer là ?! Pour le faire exploser j'entends !), ils emmenèrent donc une bouteille d'alcool par tête. Et les deux compères avaient profité de la sortie de Mat (**Mat :** - Fallait que je sorte, sinon j'allais craquer ! Tiens d'ailleurs, là faut que je sorte aussi, sinon je vais craquer ! ; **Dolchatte :** - Oui mais non, me laisse pas seul avec eux !; **Mat :** - TT) pour vider toutes les bouteilles, plus celles de la réserve personnelle de Roro. (**Cri venant de loin d'un autre monde : **- QWAAAA ??)

Donc lorsque Mat était revenue en compagnie de Dolchatte qui avait oublié son sabre dans l'appartement, elle trouva ses deux ab… pères affalés dans le canapé, une bouteille à la main et ricanant comme des débiles.

- Tiens, z'est fifille !

- … (Mat)

- … (Dolchatte)

- Ouais, et l'autre abruti de caniche, ricana Kimblee.

- … (Dolchatte)

- … (Mat)

- Roooh – hips – Kimchou, t'arrêtes d'être mézant !

- Nan.

- Pff t'es pas drôle Kimou

- Nan !

- … (Mat)

- … (Dolchatte)

Si maintenant ils se trouvaient debout en plein milieu du salon, c'est juste que Greed a eu l'idée (merveilleuse ?) de mettre de la musique et a entraîné Kimblee sur « la piste de danse ».

- Kim, on danze ?

- Nan !

- Si !

- Nan !

- Si !

- Bwahaha trop bête ! (Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, vous auriez peur)

- Alleeez !

Mat se tourne vers Dolchatte et pleure sur son épaule. C'est alors que la chanson change (Là, vous allez avoir peur). Un air disco envahit la pièce, et Greed commence à se déhancher en souriant d'un air féroce à Kimblee. Et hop, le refrain.

" Sex bomb, sex bomb, yo my sex bomb, baby you can turn me on..."

- MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE CHANSON?! Hurle Mat épouvantée.

- Z'est ma chanzon ! S'écrie Kimblee en levant bien haut sa bouteille avant d'en boire une nouvelle gorgée alors que Greed éclate de rire.

- Mat, ne regarde pas… Lui conseille tout à coup Dolchatte.

- PourquoAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAA!! GREED REDONNE SON T-SHIRT A KIMBLEE !

- Dolchatte, je te signale que c'est à ton tour de faire la cuisiiiiiiiiiiiiih !!

Martel qui vient d'entrer dans l'appartement repart en courant dans l'autre sens et percute Envy au passage.

- PUTAIN C'EST QUOI ENCORE CE BORD…

Il stoppe, regarde Greed qui vient de s'étaler par terre et Kimblee qui lui marche dessus. Kimblee toujours sans T-shirt avec sa bouteille à la main, Dolchatte qui a posé sa main sur les yeux de Mat pour l'empêcher d'admirer (**Mat :** - QWA ?!; **Les fangirls de Kimblee :** - Si si !) la vue.

------------------------------------

Mat a ligoté Kimblee et Greed chacun sur une chaise et s'est ensuite affalée sur le canapé, complètement épuisée. Faut dire qu'il court vite Greed quand il veut, et lorsqu'il s'accroche à Kimblee en pleurant, hurlant et se débattant, c'est non seulement pathétique mais aussi très dur de le décoller. (**Kimblee :** - Il m'a enfoncé ses griffes dans la peau !; **Envy :** - Mais tu t'en fous t'es maso !). Le souci, c'est qu'ils sont encore complètement saouls. Mat et Dolchatte désespèrent de trouver une solution, lorsque…

- VOUS ALLEZ PAYEEEER !!!

Un seau d'eau glacée se renverse sur la tête des deux compères, qui poussent des hurlements stridents.

- Gyargh ! C'est glacé !! s'époumone Greed en faisant des bonds avec sa chaise.

- RAAAH TU VAS CREVER MAT !! Rugit Kimblee.

- HEIN ?! MAIS J'AI RIEN FAIT MOI !! s'insurge la pauvre future victime (**Mat :** - Eh oh !)

- C'est pas Mat, c'est moi !

Tout le monde se retourne vers la personne qui a dit ça (comment Greed et Kimblee font ? Ben… euh… On s'en fout des détails, laissez moi tranquille !). Roro, un seau désormais vide à la main, fusille du regard les deux timbrés plus trempés que le Pacifique mais dégrisés au moins, alors que derrière elle, les portes de la cachette de sa réserve personnelle de sake sont grandes ouvertes et n'abritent plus que du vide.

- Alors comme ça, vous avez osé farfouiller dans mes affaires ? dit dangereusement Roro en laissant tomber le seau pour faire craquer chacune de ses phalanges une à une, un sourire peu engageant aux lèvres.

Les deux coupables déglutissent difficilement.

Scène censurée pour cause de trop grande violence (**Fans déçus :** - Oooooh… ; **Mat :** - Désolée mais c'est sensé être une fic tout public.)

- Bien, j'espère que vous avez compris la leçon, dit Roro satisfaite en époussetant ses habits. Mat, Dolchatte, à demain !

Et elle repart. (Comment et où ? Mais vous avez fini avec vos questions pointilleuses oui ?!)

Dolchatte regarde Mat, qui est morte de rire sur son canapé, tandis que Greed se régénère et que Kimblee agonise, les deux toujours ligotés sur leur chaise.

- Kim ! Ne meurs pas ! J'ai besoin de toi, tu le sais ! Sans toi… Sans toi je ne suis plus rien ! Accroche toi ! S'exclame Greed alors qu'une musique mélodramatique accompagne ses paroles et que une larme, éclairée par un rayon de soleil, coule sur sa joue tel une perle sauvage perdue…

- Ta gueule ! réplique Kimblee en le fusillant du regard, la musique fait un couac et la trompette de Pride résonne dans le couloir.

- Tu es vivant !! Mon Kimchoupinet d'amour en sucre !

Grand silence. Enorme silence. Silence qui dure. Encore une tasse de silence ? Oui merci, mais sans sucre. (**Mat :** - ??; **Narrateur :** - J'y peux rien, c'est ce qui a marqué, je ne suis pas l'auteur moi !) Jusqu'à ce que Kimblee explose sa chaise et se jette sur Greed pour l'étrangler.

- J'T'AI DEJA DIT PAS QUAND IL Y A DU MONDE !!

- Ah parce que quand ils sont seuls, ils s'appellent comme ça ? s'étrange Mat (de rire)

Kimblee délaisse Greed et se tourne vers Mat, rouge comme une pivoine

- Nan, c'est pas ce que je…

- Mais, mon canard… commence Greed d'une voix qui se veut apaisante.

Evidemment, Mat et Dolchatte retombent dans ce grand cycle vicieux qui s'appelle le fou rire, tandis qu'un **_BOUM_** fait trembler l'appartement.

- Je vous INTERDIS de répéter à quiconque ce que vous venez d'entendre ! Les menace Kimblee.

- Promis maman, répond Mat avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres (**Mat :** - Et ouais moi aussi je peux le faire !)

- … RAMENE TA GUEULE QUE JE L'EXPLOSE TOI !

- KIMOUCHERIE CHOU, LAISSE FIFILLE TRANQUILLE !!

Dans l'appartement d'à côté, Havoc en a laissé tomber sa cigarette, Amstrong ses haltères (sur le pied de Hugues, ouïe !). Tandis que le pauvre papa gâteau sautille dans tout l'appartement en imitant une sirène de pompier, Roy secoue la tête d'un air navré.

- Franchement, je sais pas s'ils se rendent compte à quel point c'est fin, un mur…


	24. C'est pas moi c'est ma main

Havoc a beau fouiller l'appartement de fond en comble, il doit finalement se rendre à l'évidence : il n'a plus de cigarettes. Le lieutenant se résigne donc à sortir pour aller faire quelques courses. Dans le couloir, il croise Mat et Dolchatte qui se sont enfuis de l'appartement de la première pour éviter la vengeance de Kimblee.

- Qu'est ce …

- COUREEEZ !!

- REVENEZ LA VOUS DEUX !!

Ca, c'est Kimblee qui sort en trombe de l'appartement et qui manque de se manger le mur du couloir car il a du mal à se freiner.

- POUR QUE TU NOUS EXPLOSES ? NON MERCI !! réplique Mat sans s'arrêter de courir.

Havoc est entraîné par Dolchatte, et les trois dévalent les escaliers, toujours poursuivis par un maniaque des explosifs humains.

- Et meeeeerde ! jure Kimblee, planté au beau milieu de la rue devant l'immeuble.

Effectivement, il vient de perdre de vue Mat et ses acolytes.

Juste au coin de la rue, Mat, Dolchatte et Havoc sont plaqués contre le mur. La chimère chien jette de fréquents coups d'œil à Kimblee, voir s'il est prêt à abandonner ou pas.

- LIEUTENANT, REMONTEZ MOI PAR PITIE !! JE VOUS JURE QUE J'AI PAS FAIT EXPRES !!

Surpris par le cri, les quatre lèvent la tête et voient Mustang qui s'accroche désespérément au rebord de la fenêtre pour ne pas tomber dans le vide. Même pour lui, six étages ça risque de faire un peu beaucoup.

- Mon pauvre Roy, tu dois comprendre que la règle clé lorsqu'on veut espionner une femme qui sort de sa douche, c'est de ne pas se faire repérer, lui explique tranquillement Maes de la fenêtre de leur appart.

- Mais je voulais pas ! C'est un accident ! Réplique Roy tout en continuant à se balancer dans le vide.

- Colonel, vous n'êtes qu'un pervers ! Crie Riza rouge de honte, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille.

- Mais c'est pas de ma faute s'il y a pas de verrou, se défend tant bien que mal le pauvre Roy.

- Je confirme ! C'était un accident ! Dit Greed en passant la tête par la fenêtre de son appart. Pas vrai fifille ?!

- Elle est où ?? Rugit Kimblee en regardant de tous les côtés, alors que Mat fait de grands signes catastrophés à Greed pour qu'il se taise.

Mais bon évidemment, Greed se méprend sur la nature de ces signes et agite la main à son tour avec un grand sourire.

- Coucou fifille !

- Mais elle est où ?!

- Je suggère de choisir l'option fuite, chuchote Dolchatte paniqué.

Havoc acquiesce. Il tapote sur l'épaule de Mat qui semble complètement abattue.

- Je comprends tout à fait votre douleur, mais monsieur la chimère a raison.

De sa fenêtre, Greed passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant d'hurler, après être monté sur le rebord de la fenêtre et avoir pointé Havoc du doigt.

- TOI ! QUI T'AS AUTORISE A DRAGUER **MA** FILLE !!

- LIEUTENANT, PITIE LAISSEZ MOI RENTRER ! continue de supplier Roy.

- C'EST BIEN FAIT POUR VOUS COLONEL CRETIN !! S'esclaffe Edward qui vient d'apparaître à sa fenêtre.

- ARRETEZ D'HURLER, TOUS ! Hurle à son tour Winry qui balance sa fameuse clé dans la tête d'Edward. ON NE S'ENTEND PLUS AVEC SCIESKA !

- C'EST QUI QUI HURLE, GARCON MANQUE ?! Riposte violemment Edward en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

Ce qu'il fait qu'il glisse. En conséquence il tombe dans le vide. Conclusion, tout le monde hurle de peur (ou de satisfaction, si on prend le cas d'Envy).

- LE NABOT ! NAIN ! MINUS ! MICROBE ! ED !

Voyez que c'est quand même pas mal varié ! La classe ! **(Ed** : - Qui sont les abrutis qui m'ont traité de nabot-nain-minus-microbe ?!) Mais comme Ed, c'est le plus fort, il réussit à transmuter le mur, ce qui fait qu'une main en pierre se forme et le rattrape. Soupirs de soulagement (ou de déception, si on prend encore le cas d'Envy, l'auteur tue Envy). Mat se tourne vers Dolchatte et Havoc.

- On y va.

- Où ça ? demande une voix dans son dos.

Les trois s'immobilisent, légèrement terrorisés par ce qui pourrait se passer s'ils osent bouger.

- Au cinéma ? tente Mat d'une petite voix.

Deux mains s'abattent sur ses épaules, elle pleure.

- Nan pas encore !!

- Mon anniversaire est toujours pas fini, j'ai le droit !

Et c'est qu'il a raison, mais c'est pas une raison ! Enfin, la raison n'ayant rien à voir avec les pulsions sadiques de Kimblee, celui-ci… se retrouve le nez dans le bitume. Tous les regards se tournent vers Mat.

- Ah mais c'est pas moi ! se défend cette dernière.

Menteuse !

- Mais nan ! C'est la faute à ma main !

Grand silence (**Mat** _sort une arme et la pointe sur la tempe du narrateur _: - T'as pas intérêt à nous ressortir la même blague que dans le chapitre précédent.)

Et finalement, tout le monde fut sauvé ! Roy par Mat qui lui promit de le protéger, même si pour cela il doit maintenant vivre avec Greed et Kimblee (vas y la protection), Mat par Edward qui en voulant retomber sur la terre ferme, tomba surtout sur la tête de Kimblee qui se relevait, Havoc par Lust qui vint découper Greed qui hurlait qu'il allait tuer Havoc, Edward par Mat qui calma son père à grands coups de batte et pour finir par une promesse d'explosion si celui-ci se tenait à carreaux, Envy… Ah nan, Envy ne fut pas sauvé. (**Envy :** - Et bah pourquoi ?!; **Mat and Roro :** - Parce qu'on t'aime pas !) Ce fut lui qui servit de défouloir à Kimblee une fois que Mat l'aie ligoté pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

Mat est de nouveau dans l'appartement, et Roy a déménagé aussi. Il dormira dans le canapé, a décrété Greed tout puissant.

- Pourquoi ? veulent savoir Roy et Mat

- Sinon je serais tenté !

Mat et Roy rivalisent dans le concours de l'expression la plus horrifiée (Et les fan girls de Roy également)

Et comme l'auteur n'a pas d'idée pour conclure ce chapitre, nous allons passer à un petit délire.

**Mat **: - Nyaha ! Plus cette fic avance, plus elle devient étrange !

**Fûma **: - Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça

**Envy **: - A cause de toi, bouffon !

**Edward :** - Dis donc, c'est pas toi qui m'a traité de nabot tout à l'heure, Envy ?

**Envy :** - Ouais, et alors microbe ?

**Edward** : - QUI C'EST LE NABOT MICROSCOPIQUE TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON POURRAIT MARCHER DESSUS SANS S'EN RENDRE COMPTE ??

**Fûma** : - Au fait, quand les lecteurs sauront ce qu'il y a écrit dans ma lettre ? Grand sourire de psychopathe

**Kimblee **: - … 'Tin il me fout les jetons ce type !

_Mat ouvre la lettre et lit_

**Mat :** - C'est Ed qui va pas être content !

**Edward **_(qui délaisse le cadavre d'Envy) _: - De quoi ?!

**Mat :** - Il est écrit, je cite « Arrivée d'Hohenheim tout bientôt. Bonne chance. Signée Yûko »

_La planète Terre vient d'être sujette à un étrange phénomène, sorte de tremblement de terre dont la source serait un hurlement de rage. Et pour la deuxième fois de son histoire, Brest a été détruite ! La Troisième Guerre Mondiale aurait elle commencée ?_

**Fûma :** - T'as oublié de lire le p.s.

**Kimblee **: - Je te jure, ce type a un sourire de malade.

**Roy **: - Et c'est vous qui dîtes ça, l'alchimiste fou ?

**Mat :** - NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!

**Tout le monde :** - Quoi qui y a ?!

_A partir du prochain chapitre, apparition de Fûma mode Kamui le méchant. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, bande d'incultes ! Il sera là rien que pour rivaliser de sadisme avec Kimblee. Entamons tous une prière pour la survie de Mat et Roro._

**Kimblee **: - Et je pourrais l'exploser ?

**Tout le monde** : - …

**Greed **: - Que de rebondissements ! Qu'en penses-tu fifille ? Fûma pourrait-il faire un bon gendre ?

**Mat :** - PARDON ?!

_Veuillez excuser cette interruption brutale du chapitre, Mat est en pleine séance de tuage-de-papa-débile aidée par Kimblee_


	25. Il faut sauver Mat! D'urgence!

Mat se tient à l'entrée de la chambre, bras croisés et l'air plus qu'ennuyé. Allongés sur le lit, Greed qui sourit et Kimblee qui fait déjà semblant de dormir.

- Bon, bah… Vais dormir dans le canapé moi hein…

- Tu peux pas, y a Mustang, réplique Greed.

- Ou alors on met Kimblee sur le paillasson, propose Mat.

- Répète ? demande l'interpellé en frappant dans ses mains.

- Je croyais que tu dormais, traître !

- Bon allez, dodo ! dit Greed en se glissant sous la couette.

- Je la sens bien la nuit blanche, là, gémit Mat.

- Fifille… Si je te jure de ne pas te toucher ? dit Greed sérieusement.

Un éclair foudroie Mat (**Mat :** - Logique…) sur place

- AH PARCE QUE T'EN AVAIS L'INTENTION ?!

Greed lance un regard à Kimblee, qui sourit d'une façon peu engageante.

- … Ohmondieu… souffle Mat blanche comme un linge. Je vais… dormir… ailleurs… Loin, très loin…

- C'était une blague, la coupe Greed en riant.

- MENTEUR !

- Oui je sais, mais enfin, je te jure de ne pas te toucher, et Kimblee jure aussi !

- Eh ! proteste Kimblee

- Kim, jure-le !

- Nan !

- Kim, jure-le !

- Nan !

- Kim, jure-le !

Et Mat observe l'échange goutte derrière la tête. Ca lui rappelle une scène similaire, dans un hôpital, chapitre deux (Pour ceux qui se souviennent pas, faut relire !)

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Roy qui arrive, avec pour simple vêtement son pantalon de pyjama.

Ce qui fait que tous les lecteurs peuvent apprécier la vue de ce torse superbement musclé mais pas trop. A la fille au second rang, fais gaffe tu baves !

- Y a que ces deux ab…woah !

- Abwoah ? répète Roy sans comprendre.

(En arrière plan : **Greed :** - Kim, jure-le ! **; Kimblee :** - Merde ! ; **Narrateur** : - Quelle vulgarité ! ; **Kimblee** : - Ta gueule ! ; **Narrateur **: - Je confirme, il est vulgaire !)

Mat détourne les yeux, les joues rouges. Et remarque que Greed vient de se recomposer parce que Kimblee l'a explosé et que lui aussi est torse nu.

- C'est quoi, un concours du plus beau mec ?! marmonne-t-elle entre ses dents pas trop fort, ça risque de faire plaisir à Greed ce qu'elle dit.

- C'est malin va falloir changer les draps ! Râle Greed

- Et si tu en profitais pour changer de compagnon ? glisse Mat très subtilement.

- T'as envie de mourir ce soir ? demande Kimblee en se levant.

Grand silence. Mat s'évanouit, Roy l'accompagne aux pays des songes.

- Kimblee, t'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

Kimblee baisse les yeux.

- Et merde !

- Encore que moi ça ne me dérange pas, réplique Greed avec un grand sourire.

Nous censurons cette scène, le temps que Kimblee… hum… Enfin voila.

Lendemain matin, Mat se réveille. Le choc a été tellement grand qu'elle est restée inconsciente toute la nuit en fait, et qu'elle a d'ailleurs oublié la raison du pourquoi du comment. Ca vaut mieux. Si si. Donc elle ouvre les yeux et…

- **WAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!**

Bah ouais, vous réagiriez comment vous, si vous vous réveilliez face à face avec un Kimblee endormi dont le bras s'est enroulé autour de votre taille parce que la main cherchait à saisir une main un peu plus loin ? (Celle de Greed, j'entends par là, roooh. Bon en fait, c'est la main de Greed qui cherchait celle de Kimblee. Et elle l'a trouvé. Malheureusement. Et ouais.)

En tout cas, il ne reste pas longtemps endormi le Kimblee. Normal, elle vient de lui hurler dans les oreilles. Il claque dans ses mains et explose la personne qui a osé le réveiller, nan mais sans blague. Puis il réalise ce qu'il vient de faire, et un grand sourire s'invite sur ses lèvres. (**Mat :** - Aha ! C'est trop marrant !)

- Mgnh déjà le matin ? marmonne un hérisson en sortant la tête de sous la couette. Tiens, je croyais qu'on avait changé les draps hier.

Mat s'est recomposée entre temps, toujours coincée entre deux fous. **(Mat :** - Mais tu vas arrêter de me torturer comme ça oui ?! JE VEUX SORTIR DE CETTE FIC !!). Lorsqu'elle réalise dans quelle position délicate elle se trouve, elle pousse Kimblee brutalement qui se casse la gueule du lit et bondit jusqu'à la porte de la chambre avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Greed a enfilé vite fait un T-shirt et sa veste, avant de courir à la cuisine. Quelqu'un aurait pu lui faire remarquer qu'il aurait aussi pu prendre le temps d'enfiler un pantalon, parce que là en caleçon, ça fait un peu (beaucoup) ridicule. Donc, il ouvre la porte de la cuisine et se ramasse une poêle dans la tronche.

- VA T'HABILLER ABRUTI !!

- ROROOOO !!

Et Greed se jette sur Roro. Malgré la poêle. Je sais il est con. C'est pas de ma faute. Ok je me tais. Mais bon quand même.

- TU M'AS TELLEMENT MANQUEEE !!!

- Me touche pas sale pervers !! Et je suis même pas partie une journée entière !!

Mais comme Greed ne veut pas se décrocher, Roro se voit dans l'obligation de…

**BOUM !**

Mat, alors dans le salon en compagnie de Roy, ouvre grand les yeux. En effet, en même temps qu'a retenti l'explosion, Kimblee vient d'entrer dans le salon. Donc ça ne peut pas être lui qui a déclanché l'explosion. Ledit Kimblee surprend le regard étonné de Mat.

- Quoi ? demande t il sur un ton plutôt agressif.

- C'est ta tête de con qui lui fait peur, fait Envy railleur.

- Et comment t'es rentré là toi ? demande Mat en regardant l'homonculus étrangement.

- La fenêtre était ouverte.

- … (Roy)

- …(Mat)

**BOUM** (Kimblee)

- Le petit dèj est prêt ! (Roro)

- MANGER ! (Mat)

Mais ça suffit avec les parenthèses oui ?!

Au cours du petit déjeuner, où Roy, Mat et Roro se sont assis sur le même bord de la table pour éviter d'être à côté d'un des deux tarés en face, Roro raconte comment elle a réussi à acquérir ses deux magnifiques cercles alchimiques tracées dans ses paumes.

- Ils sont jolis ! s'exclame Mat.

- Sur moi tu ne les trouves pas joli, lui fait remarquer Kimblee.

- T'as vu ta tête aussi ? réplique Mat.

- Pu… MAIS JE VAIS TE TUER !!

- Et pourquoi tu dors ici toi ? demande Roro en se tournant vers Mustang.

- Je suis en danger de mort, ma lieutenant veut ma peau.

- Oui mais c'était un accident ! s'exclame Greed qui n'en démord pas.

- Mais il s'est passé quoi pendant que j'étais pas là ? demande Roro goutte derrière la tête.

DING DONG.

- Je vais ouvrir ! dit Greed en se levant.

- Laisse j'y vais, dit Kimblee.

Roro se tourne vers Mat et chuchote

- On nous l'a lobotomisé ?!

La voix de Kimblee s'élève alors du couloir.

- Mathilde, c'est ton futur mari !

Mat, qui buvait tranquillement son verre de jus d'orange, avale de travers et s'étrangle.

- Il m'a appelé Mathilde ?!

Roro regarde son amie, goutte derrière la tête.

- Euh, moi c'est pas vraiment ça qui m'a choqué.

- Bonjour.

Tous les regards se tournent vers le nouveau venu pas si nouveau que ça vu que c'est… Archer (Héhé vous vous attendiez tous à Fûma je parie !)

- Mat… ôte moi d'un doute… Tu vas pas te marier avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? demande Roro catastrophée

Mais comment voulez-vous que Mat réponde, elle est déjà sortie de la pièce pour aller tuer Kimblee.

- Fifille ! On ne tue pas son père ! proteste Greed qui l'a suivi.

- JUSTEMENT, C'EST PAS MON PERE, C'EST MA MERE !!


	26. Petits meurtres en famille

Passons vite fait sur le carnage dans le salon et suivons donc la conversation dans la cuisine. Trois protagonistes, Roy Mustang, Frank Archer, Roro Kimblee Greed.

- Bé pourquoi vous êtes là Archer ? Demande Roy qui commence à ne plus trop savoir où il en est.

- Je n'en sais rien et c'est bien là le problème. Je suis arrivé il y a une heure…

- Vous voudriez pas repartir ? dit Roro avec un grand sourire.

- Je suis donc arrivé il y a une heure en compagnie de deux autres personnes…

- Qui ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répond Archer qui commence à être agacé. Doncjesuisarrivéil…

- Mais on s'en fout de votre vie ! L'interrompt à nouveau Roro. Maintenant faut trouver un moyen de vous renvoyer très vite ailleurs ! Même si c'est pas dans votre monde !

Et un Archer cassé, un ! (**Brice **: - Joli le casse, mais moi j'aurais fait un deubbele ! Eh toi, ta tête de hareng fait déjà peur aux morues du coin, tu crois pas qu'en plus on va te garder ! Deubbele casse !)

Roy fait cramer le type blond au T-shirt jaune et à la planche de surf qui s'est tapé l'incruste. Merci Roy.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre et entre un palmier.

- 'Tin c'est chiant de l'autre côté, ils font que s'étriper. Hum ?

Roro s'est approchée de lui les yeux brillants, a frappé dans ses mains et les a posé sur l'homonculus. Qui explose. Envy se recompose, la mâchoire tombant jusqu'au sol et les yeux quasi sortis des orbites.

- L'AUTRE CONNE SAIT FAIRE EXPLOSER LES GENS ?!

- TU TRAITES PAS MES FIFILLES DE CONNE, FILLETTE !!

- DE QUOI PORC EP…

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!"

Le silence se fait (classe cette phrase !). Est-ce Kimblee qui vient d'hurler ? Ah nan, il est encore en vie (merde !). Est-ce Mat ? Non plus, elle est trop choquée par l'apparition soudaine de Fûma en plein milieu du salon, qui a atterri sur Greed. Est-ce Greed ? Nan, le pied de Fûma lui écrase la figure. Est-ce Archer que Roy aura enfin décidé à cramer ? Et encore raté, vous venez de louper le jack pot ! Tenez, un cure dent en lot de consolation !

- Mais alors c'est qui ?! (cri du cœur de tout le monde.)

- Mff lrsj cj kji ? (Cri du cœur de Greed)

- Je crois qu'il s'agit d'Edward, parce qu'il vient de voir son père, dit Mat qui se cache derrière Kimblee.

Et pour qu'elle en soit réduite à ça (**Kimblee :** - Toi le narrateur, avant la fin de l'histoire je te jure, je t'explose !), c'est qu'il doit vraiment faire peur Fûma. Ah oui effectivement…

- Attends là toi, conn… commence Envy en pointant Mat du doigt.

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Greed s'est dégagé de l'emprise de la botte (moche) de Fûma et a balancé la première chose qui lui est passé sous la main sur la tête de palmier. Pas de chance.

- MON ORDIIIIIIIII !!!

- Oups…

Deux minutes cinquante trois secondes, le temps d'annihiler Greed et de l'enfermer dans la machine à laver, programme 5 à 70 degrés.

- Je disais donc, comment tu sais que c'est l'autre enfoiré qui fait hurler le nabot ? demande donc Envy.

- Parce que c'est moi qui écris, abruti, réplique Mat.

S'ensuit un grand silence (On peut aussi dire le silence se fait parce qu'elle fait trop classe cette phrase !) Donc le silence se fait. N'empêche que ce qu'elle dit, c'est logique. Et paf dans sa gueule au palmier ! Mais pas l'ordi s'il vous plait !

- Donc ce que tu essayes de dire, c'est que Hohenheim est derrière ce mur ?!

- J'essaye pas, je dis ! N'est-ce pas Roro ? Roro ? Bé qu'est s'tu fous ?

Roro s'est glissée derrière Archer et se prépare à poser ses mains dans le dos du militaire.

- Je peux dis, je peux ? demande la dragonne en usant de ses fameux chibi eyes.

- Non mais ça va pas ? S'insurge Archer.

- Pourquoi pas ? dit Mat en se désintéressant de la situation plus que critique pour l'homme beaucoup plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

(**Winry :** - C'est possible ça ?)

Mais Archer est sauvé par la brusque transformation d'un palmier en dragon.

- Eh ! Le dragon dans l'histoire, c'est MOI ! Rugit Roro.

- JE VAIS LE TUEEEER !! Hurle Envy.

- MOI D'ABOOOOORD !! Réponse d'Edward dans l'appartement voisin.

- NII SAN LACHE LE COU DE PAPA !!

- On dirait que y a pas que nous à avoir des problèmes avec nos pères, fait remarquer Roro goutte derrière la tête.

- J'ai pas de problèmes avec mon père, plus avec ma mère, dit tranquillement Mat.

- DE QUOI ?! Rugit Kimblee.

- Oh ça va le Kimouchoupinet en sucre d'orge de canard de son trésor de Greedounet ! hurle Mat en retour.

Et là, Roro remarque la présence de Fûma en plein milieu du salon, qui attend tranquillement, mains dans les poches de son long manteau. Elle sent comme une sorte de pression qui l'écrase tout à coup, et songe avec tristesse que ça commence à faire beaucoup de dragons dans cette histoire. Fûma surprend son regard et lui sourit. Roro utilise Archer comme bouclier. On est jamais trop prudent.

- Je vois qu'il y a de l'ambiance ici, dit tranquillement Fûma en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que… Que nous vaut l'honneur ? demande Roro prudemment.

- Vous voulez bien me lâcher ? proteste Archer.

- Ah sûrement pas ! Comme ça s'il attaque, vous me servirez de bouclier !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas vous tuer dans la minute. Peut-être dans la suivante.

Archer, Roy et Roro le regardent, goutte derrière la tête.

- C'est super rassurant dites donc… fait remarquer Roy.

Un énorme dragon frôle Roy qui lui frôle la crise cardiaque. Deux secondes plus tard, on entend un grand CRAC et le mur… Un mur ? Quel mur ? Tout le monde peut alors admirer cette magnifique scène d'un petit garçon surexcité retenu par une armure alors qu'il tente de se jeter sur un grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds attachés, qu'a une barbe et des lunettes **(Mat :** - Eh oh, le français là !;** Narrateur** : - Je parle comme je veux d'abord !)

Résumé rapide de la situation : Envy tente de tuer Hohenheim mais se prend la raclée de sa vie, Edward est bloqué par Alphonse et se reçoit une clé à molettes dans la figure, Mat et Kimblee se battent pour ne pas changer, Roro court dans l'appartement pour éviter l'épée de Fûma qui a décidé de s'acharner sur elle, Archer se fait tirer dessus par Riza qui prétend l'avoir confondu avec un autre, Roy souffre devant les photos de Maes, Greed sort de la machine à laver tout beau tout propre mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche des bulles sortent. La routine habituelle quoi. Sauf que…

- Kimblee tu… ! commence à hurler Mat

- Fûma j'en… ! Dit Roro exactement en même temps

- Je vais le… ! Rugit Envy

- TAISEZ-VOUS TOUS !

La voix d'Hohenheim fait trembler les murs encore intacts. En même temps, il claque dans ses mains et les pose contre le sol. Malheureusement, Kimblee a fait pareil. Et quelqu'un a eu la très mauvaise idée de décapiter Pride alors qu'il passait, ce qui fait que du sang d'homonculus gicle sur les deux alchimistes. Et Fûma a la très mauvaise idée d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de dragon de la Terre au même moment. Un flash aveugle tout le monde, puis deux cris retentissent.

- FIFILLES !! s'écrie Greed tout paniqué. (Hop, des bubulles!)

L'homonculus, encore aveuglé, se cogne le genou contre la table basse du salon (encore intact !) et pousse une flopée de jurons bien sentie. Enfin sa vue revient, et…

- ELLES ONT DISPARUUUU !! NAAAAN !! ENVY JE VAIS TE TUEEER !

- HEIN ?! POURQUOI MOI ?!

- PARCE QUE !

Kimblee touche l'épaule de Greed, livide.

- Elles ont pas disparu.

L'homonculus se tourne vers lui , versant des torrents de larmes.

- C'est vrai ?? Alors elles sont où ?!

- _A tes pieds._

Greed baisse les yeux. Et là…

- Qu'elles sont choupinou !!

- Eh c'est ma réplique ça ! s'insurge Hugues.

Deux versions miniatures de Mat et Roro regardent tout ce monde sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

- Aga ?

- Gim !

- Là, on a un problème… dit Roy très perspicace.

**Ichihara:** - J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!

**Pride:** - Je suis un martyr!

**Lust:** - Mais non, tu n'as qu'à te dire que tu es tombé au combat

**Wrath:** - Tata Lust, pourquoi les auteurs elles ont l'air d'avoir deux ans?

**Lust:** - Parce qu'elles ont deux ans.

**Greed:** - Elles sont trop mignooooonnes!

**Roy**: - Un remix de Maes! FUYONS!!

**Ichihara et Roro:** - ...


	27. Les minis attaquent!

Mat et Roro pouvaient se vanter d'être les filles les plus malchanceuses du monde en ce moment précis. Adoptées par un couple de psychopathes pervers, elles ne devaient leur survie qu'à leur très forte volonté, leur fichu caractère et surtout l'admiration que leur portait l'un de leurs deux pères, l'homonculus Greed. Le souci avec Greed, c'est que déjà il est gâteux face aux deux adolescentes, mais ces même adolescentes rajeunies jusqu'à l'âge de deux ans, n'espérez même plus une réaction sensée venant de sa part.

- Elles sont trop mignonnes ! Hein qu'elles sont mignonnes Kim ?! Trop mignonnes !!

Tout le monde a un regard désolé pour le pauvre homonculus. Envy s'approche des deux petites filles miniatures et les observe attentivement. Elles se ressemblent beaucoup, des cheveux châtains qu'elles portent longs, bien plus longs pour l'une que pour l'autre, des yeux bleus… Bien sûr, les deux filles nagent dans leurs vêtements devenus bien trop grand pour elles, mais alors qu'une rit, l'autre semble prête à éclater en sanglots.

- Qui est qui ? se demande Envy à voix haute, une goutte derrière la tête.

- Mais enfin t'es aveugle ou quoi ?! s'exclame Greed. C'est évident que Mat est celle de gauche et Roro celle de droite !

Impressionnant il faut bien l'avouer. Mat est effectivement la petite fille prêt à éclater en sanglots (nerfs qui craquent ?) et Roro celle qui s'amuse. Greed prend la première dans ses bras et lui sourit.

- Et bien alors Mat, ça va pas ?

La petite fille le regarde les yeux ronds. Apparemment, elle a quelques soucis pour mettre un nom sur le visage de l'homonculus.

- Gnah ?

- Lâche-là ! s'exclame mini Roro en se levant et en s'accrochant à la jambe de Greed.

- Mais enfin Roro, c'est moi Greed !

Les deux petites filles se regardent.

- Votre papa !

- Papa ? dit mini Mat d'une voix timide.

Un franc sourire s'affiche sur les lèvres de l'homonculus.

- C'est ça, papa !

- Pap' ? tente mini Roro à son tour.

- Oh mon dieu, elles ne se souviennent de rien ! s'affole Maes. Il faut les prévenir que.. que…

- Que Greed est un fou furieux et Kimblee pas mieux ? Tente Havoc tout aussi impressionné que les autres.

- Qu'elles sont trop choupiiii !!!

Gamelle d'Havoc et de Roy. Maes sort son appareil photo et commence à mitrailler les deux mini fifilles. Mini Mat se cache sous la veste de Greed, effrayée par le monsieur barbu complètement gâteux et Roro se contente de se laisser prendre en photo, curieuse. Quant à Greed, il est aux anges. Il se tourne vers Kimblee, toujours mini Mat dans les bras, alors que Hugues tente de faire rire Roro avec des grimaces. Mais celle-ci trouve une occupation plus intéressante. Elle se lève à nouveau, marche jusqu'à Envy qui a repris apparence humaine quand même et dit

- Toi t'es pas zentil !

Et boum, elle l'explose. Un palmier se recompose à la vitesse éclair et hurle

- SALE PETITE PESTE !! JE VAIS TE…

Greed qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose à Kimblee, tend Mat à ce dernier et se jette sur l'homonculus de la jalousie en rugissant.

- PAS-TOUCHE-A-FIFILLE !

Et c'est sous le regard indifférent de tous ceux présents qu'Envy se prend la raclée de sa vie. Recomposé, il s'en va déprimer dans un coin.

Greed prend Roro dans ses bras à son tour. La petite fille lui sourit.

- T'es fort papa !

- Oui je sais mon trésor.

Crise cardiaque de Lust, Pride, Envy et Wrath.

A ce moment là, il ne faut pas oublier que mini Mat est dans les bras de Kimblee (**Narrateur : **- Fuiiiis Mat, fuiiiis !). Les deux s'observent avec méfiance et curiosité. Puis sans vraiment de raison, Mat se met à gigoter et finit par se défaire de l'emprise du psychopathe pour courir se cacher derrière Scar.

- Grande ou petite, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle ne pourra jamais l'encadrer… fait remarquer Edward qui a complètement oublié la présence de son propre père.

Responsable du bordel d'ailleurs au passage, comme le fait gentiment remarquer Fûma. Et par sa remarque, la présence d'Hohenheim redevient une réalité pour Edward et Envy, qui décident de retourner à leur activité favorite : « Tuons papa »

- CREEEEVE !!

- Le nabot, le palmier ! Pas de parricide devant les enfants ! s'écrie Greed en fronçant les sourcils et en cachant les yeux de Roro.

- Attends, ta fille elle m'a explosé abruti !! se récrie Envy en se tournant d'un bloc vers son compagnon homonculus.

- Ca prouve qu'elle est intelligente, dit Kimblee en souriant sadiquement.

A la vue de ce sourire, Mat s'accroche un peu plus à la jambe de Scar, qui ne sait plus trop où se mettre.

- Bon allez, tout le monde dehors ! Kimblee et moi voudrions tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé pour remettre les choses en ordre.

- Menteur, lance Lust en fronçant les sourcils.

Greed se tourne vers elle, l'air aussi innocent que possible. En gros on peut voir sur son visage qu'il a surtout envie de profiter de la présence de ces deux chérubins sans gêneurs.

- Allons, comment peux-tu croire ça ? Je ne veux que le bien de mes fifilles !

Ben voyons. (**Greed en mode griffes noires qui font mal :** - Plait-il ? ; **Narrateur** : - Non rien …)

- Allez, tout le monde dehors avant que je vous explose ! Intervient soudain Kimblee en frappant dans ses mains. Et Mat, lâche l'Ishbal tout de suite !

La petite fille pousse un petit cri horrifié et court se cacher derrière le canapé.

- Et bé, elle est très différente de la Mat adolescente… fait remarquer Edward.

- DEHOOOOOOORS !! ET RECONSTRUISEZ MOI CE MUR !!

Dix minutes plus tard, la petite famille au nombre de quatre personnes (Archer et Fûma sont partis eux aussi… Pour l'instant) est assise dans le salon, les mini fifilles dans le canapé et leurs pères dont un en béatitude totale face à elles dans les fauteuils.

- Bon… commence Kimblee. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On les garde ! dit Greed avec un grand sourire. T'as entendu nan ? Elles m'ont appelé papa !

- Heureux pour toi, répond Kimblee qui en fait s'en fout royalement.

- Si toi t'es notre papa, lui c'est qui ? demande mini Roro en pointant Kimblee du doigt, l'air très sérieuse.

- C'est votre maman !

Kimblee se met à tousser et à s'étrangler, totalement pris au dépourvu. Il saisit Greed par le col et lui murmure furieusement.

- De quoi ?!

- Mais Kim, il leur faut une figure maternelle ! Ca va les perturber si elles ont deux papa !

- Et pourquoi JE serais la mère ?!

- Parce que t'as les cheveux longs.

- Maman ! s'écrie mini Roro avec un grand sourire en tendant les bras vers Kimblee.

Mini Mat semble plus dubitative. Les yeux or de Kimblee se posent sur elle, elle baisse la tête. Mais avant que Kimblee ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se prend une taloche.

- T'arrêtes de faire peur à fifille !

Une veine palpite dangereusement sur la tempe de Kimblee, qui joint ses mains et explose l'homonculus. Mini Roro éclate de rire.

- Acore !

Kimblee sourit.

- Encore ? Pas de problème.

Et il ré explose l'homonculus qui vient à peine de se recomposer. Mais lorsqu'il veut recommencer, il sent deux petites mains qui s'accrochent à son bras.

- T'arrête ! Tu fais du mal à papa !

L'alchimiste regarde avec surprise Mini Mat qui se balance sur son bras, l'air furieuse. Greed descend de son siège pour s'agenouiller, main tendu vers le ciel et l'autre sur son cœur, entouré par une étrange aura de lumière.

- Merci mon Dieu d'avoir répondu à mes prières. J'y repenserais lorsque je serais devenu Dieu à mon tour.

- Euh… tu fais quoi là ? lui demande Kimblee alors que Mat continue à se balancer en lui lançant des « Méchante madame ! »

- Je préviens Dieu qu'un jour je prendrai sa place.

- …

- Ben quoi ?

- …

Mieux vaut ne rien répondre à cela. En tout cas, trouvant que ce que fait mini Mat semble rigolo, mini Roro s'empêche de l'imiter tout en chantant des « Méchante madame » à son tour.

- Greed…

- Oui amour ?

Grosse frayeur de Kimblee.

- C'EST QUOI CE NOUVEAU SURNOM ?!

- Quoi il est pas bien ?

- NAN !

- Tu préfère Kimou ?

- NAN PLUS ! ET D'AILLEURS, ARRETE AVEC TES PUTAINS DE SURNOMS !!

- Zolfichou ?

- …

- Zolfichou, Zolfichou, répètent les minis toujours se balançant.

- Qui veut mourir le premier ? demande Kimblee très menaçant.

- Acore ! s'exclame mini Roro.

- NAN ! dit mini Mat qui se hisse sur son bras et… le mord.

- OUAÏÏÏÏÏE !!

Mini Mat saute à terre et court se cacher derrière le canapé. Mini Roro sent le danger arriver et court se cacher avec Mat. Surtout aussi parce que ça l'amuse.

- Je vais la tueeer !!

- NAAAN KIIIIM !!

Trop tard, le Kimou (**Kimblee :** - … Répète ? ; **Narrateur :** - Nan ! Méchant Zolfichou !; **Kimblee :** - RAAAH MAIS CA SUFFIT !!), Kimblee donc se retrouve devant la coupable et se prépare déjà à joindre ses mains.

- Grande ou mini, le traitement réservé à ceux qui me mettent hors de moi reste le même.

Mat le regarde avec de grands yeux, puis contrairement à toute attente… éclate en sanglots. Kimblee reste interdit, les mains prêtes à se joindre. Et mini Roro pleure à son tour. Gros malaise de Kimblee, qui ne sait plus du tout ce qu'il doit faire.

- Kimblee ! S'exclame Greed sur un ton de reproche avant de s'approcher des deux petites filles pour les consoler.

- Mais d'habitude elles pleurent pas ! Se défend le pauvre Kimblee.

- Mais là, ce ne sont que des enfants !

- Mais c'est Mat et Roro ! Et puis pourquoi je cherche à me justifier moi d'abord ?!

Greed se relève, bras croisés et l'air très sérieux. Kimblee sent le coup foireux arrivé.

- Quoi ? demande t il prudemment.

- Excuse toi auprès des fifilles.

- … ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?!

Il se tourne vers les deux fifilles furieux et… et… et…

- … Je… jamais… je…

Les minis cessent de pleurer et le regardent, curieuses et encore un peu effrayées. Et là il se passe un phénomène qui annonce que la fin du monde est sans doute proche : Kimblee rougit. Greed le regarde halluciné, alors que l'alchimiste se rend compte de sa réaction.

- Kim, tu…

- NAAAN !!! hurle ce dernier en faisant exploser Greed et partant s'enfermer dans la chambre.

Greed se recompose et échange un regard entendu avec mini Roro (Mini Mat, elle, elle a rien compris !)


	28. Chapitre bonus, Noel

Chapitre bonus : Noël !

Mini Roro et mini Mat s'étaient assise sur le canapé, un livre d'images ouvert sur les genoux.

- Un sapin ! s'exclame mini Roro en pointant l'arbre vert du doigt avec un grand sourire.

- Et des cadeaux dessous ! ajoute mini Mat tout sourire également.

- Et regardez qui apporte un vrai sapin ? dit une voix devant elles.

Les deux filles lèvent de grands yeux interrogateurs vers le brun aux yeux mauves qui cache dans son dos un sapin deux fois plus grand que lui… Moui bon, qu'il soit devant ou pas ne change pas grand-chose. A côté de lui, un autre brun aux yeux dorés cette fois-ci qui s'appuie contre l'arbre pour ne pas s'écrouler, tentant difficilement de retrouver un souffle régulier. Car oui, Greed ne voulait pas salir sa nouvelle veste à col de fourrure qu'il s'est payé en même temps que le sapin, alors c'est Kimblee qui a écopé de la corvée « Ramener l'arbre géant parcequepluspetitcestpasbiençafaitpasNoëletmesfifillesellesméritentlesapinleplusgrandleplusbeau à l'appartement sans passer par la case ascenseur car ce putain d'appareil n'est pas assez grand, lui ! ». Et on se souvient qu'ils vivent quand même au sixième étage. Ils ont d'ailleurs croisé Roy dans l'escalier, qui a tenté de les avertir de sa présence. Ca n'a pas vraiment marché, comme le témoigne la présence de l'alchimiste de Flamme perché à la cime de l'arbre. Mais il n'est pas le seul à se trouver dans cette position délicate. Dolchatte, Havoc et Ed ont également eu le malheur de s'y prendre un peu trop tard pour leurs courses de Noël et alors qu'ils revenaient les bras chargés de cadeaux, se sont fait prendre. Mais pour leur survie, car ils voient bien que Kimblee ressent la furieuse envie d'exploser quelqu'un pour se venger mais qu'il n'a pas le droit de toucher à Greed sinon les fifilles pleurent, ils préfèrent se taire.

- Ouaaaah ! Un sapin ! crient les petites filles en sautant à terre et en courant vers l'arbre.

- Bah comment elles ont deviné ce que je cachais dans mon dos ? s'étonne Greed.

- Parce que tu leur as dit, abruti, lui fait remarquer Kimblee de très mauvaise humeur.

- Non, je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'elles sont très intelligentes nos fifilles !

- TES fifilles !

- Mais, Kimouchéri !

Là-haut (_dans la montaaagne, l'était un vieux chaleeet_) dans le sapin, Havoc, Edward et Dolchatte tentent de dissuader Roy d'éclater de rire. Kimblee s'avance d'un air menaçant vers l'homonculus.

- Y a pas de mais ! Petites ou pas, ça reste Roro et Mat ! Surtout Mat !

- Mais elle est adorable Mat, plaide Greed en faveur d'une de ses minis.

- NAN !! rugit Kimblee en effectuant un magnifique demi tour…

Pour tomber nez à nez avec mini Mat qui a sorti ses ailes blanches pour se retrouver à son niveau et le regarde d'un air très sérieux.

- Mais faut décorer le sapin comme sur le livre, sinon le Père Noël ne viendra jamais !

Kimblee version goutte derrière la tête.

- Mais tout a fait ! s'exclame Greed en couvrant la bouche de Kimblee de sa main avant que celui-ci ne commette l'irréparable… Faire remarquer que le Père Noël n'existe peut-être pas !

Et Greed va chercher les dix sacs emplis de décorations de Noël qu'il a acheté en même temps que sa veste (on le saura) et le sapin et que Kimblee a du porter aussi. (**Greed :** - C'est que je suis faible et fragile moi !) Mini Roro saute sur une boite de guirlandes et prend la plus belle et la plus longue avant de courir tout autour du sapin avec en chantant. Mini Mat accroche les boules plus haut en voletant tout autour de l'arbre. Kimblee trébuche sur la guirlande de mini Roro et hurle un millier d'injures et jurons divers et variés. Greed s'occupe des bougies. Edward et Cie descendent du sapin par la face Est car Kimblee est à l'opposé et sortent en courant, poursuivi par le psychopathe qui a remarqué leur présence.

- REVENEZ QUE JE VOUS TUE !!

- PUIS QUOI ENCORE KIMOUCHERI ! rugissent Edward et Mustang en chœur.

Mini Roro et mini Mat les observent goutte derrière la tête.

Deux heures trente trois minutes cinquante sept secondes plus tard…

- Fini ! soupire Greed en posant l'étoile scintillante au sommet du sapin.

- Alors ça te dérangerait de redescendre ? grince Kimblee sous lui.

- Quoi, on est pas bien là ?

- … Tu veux mourir ?

- Voyons Kim, c'est Noël ! C'est la fête des enfants, de la sympathie, de la bonne humeur, des bons sentiments, réplique Greed en sautant néanmoins à terre.

- Hein ? demande l'alchimiste sourcils légèrement froncés, bras croisés et tête légèrement penchée.

- Oui… J'avais oublié que tu avais banni ces mots de ton vocabulaire.

- Dis papa, papa ! dit mini Roro en s'accrochant à la jambe de Greed. Il vient quand le Père Noël ?

- Jamais, marmonne Kimblee avec un petit sourire sadique à l'intention de l'homonculus.

- Mais je vais aller le chercher avec papa Kimblee ma puce, lui répond Greed en lui tapotant gentiment la tête.

Kimblee le regarde méchamment. Mini Mat lève la tête vers l'alchimiste et lui fait un grand sourire.

- Tu vas aller chercher le Père Noël papa ?

Les joues de Kimblee virent au rouge écrevisse.

- On ira que si on a un bisou ! s'écrie Greed tout à coup frappé par l'idée lumineuse du siècle.

- QUOI ?! S'exclame Kimblee pas du tout d'accord.

Greed le rattrape par le col avant que le pauvre alchimiste martyrisé n'ait le temps de s'enfuir.

- Fais pas ton timide, Zolf, le réprimande l'homonculus.

- NAN VEUX PAS !!

Greed le force à s'agenouiller face aux deux mini, qui lui sautent au cou.

- Mirci papaaaaa !

Une demi-heure plus tard, le temps de réanimer le pauvre Kimblee pas vraiment habitué aux élans de tendresse et de faire descendre Greed de son petit nuage rose.

(**Mat :** - Nan mais je rêve ?! On a pas osé quand même !!; **Roro :** - Allez, c'est Noël !)

Et voilà le Père Noël qui s'avance en compagnie de Greed, son long manteau rouge qui cache sa sympathique bedaine, une barbe blanche bien fourni qui cache son grand sourire et une hotte plein de cadeaux ! Attendez une seconde… Mais… Kimblee ?! Ledit Kimblee qui grogne à un Greed tout content

- Tu me le paieras, je te jure que tu me le paieras !

Alors précision, sa barbe ne cache pas son sourire vu qu'il ne sourit pas (**Kimblee :** - 'Tin t'es logique toi ça fait plaisir ! ; **Mat :** - Je crois qu'il est légèrement énervé ; **Kimblee :** - Tu crois seulement ?!)

- Père Noël ! s'écrie mini Roro en sautant de joie. C'est le Père Noël !

- Et oui fifille, lui répond Greed en souriant. C'est le Papa Noël venu exprès pour vous.

- Et mon poing il va venir exprès dans ta face, grogne Kimblee.

- Y dit quoi Papa Noël, papa ? demande mini Mat en s'accrochant à la jambe de Greed.

- Qu'il a de très beaux cadeaux pour nous trois !

- Pour nous quatre, précise une voix dans le dos de Kimblee.

Qui sursaute violemment et se retourne brusquement pour tomber face à face avec son frère jumeau… Euh Fûma pardon.

- Et moi Papa Noël, j'ai le droit à un cadeau ?

Une voix ironique retentit dans le dos de Fûma. La jeune fille vient se placer devant le Père No (**Kimblee :** - Vas-y, si tu l'oses…) devant l'alchimiste Ecarlate (La raison pour laquelle Greed a voulu qu'il joue le Père Noël ! Pas bête hein ?). Elle porte de longs cheveux rouges, a le teint mat et les yeux rubis.

- Lylia ?!

- Ouaiiiiiis Lylia !!

Mini Mat se jette dans les bras de la jeune Ishbal, qui ne quitte pas papa Kimblee des yeux. Brise saute sur l'épaule de mini Roro en miaulant.

- Mais regardez moi cette beauté !

Une tornade blonde s'abat sur Lylia, et un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds et au charme ravageur s'agenouille devant elle en portant la main à son cœur.

- Touché par votre éclat, mon cœur réclame votre Lumière pour sortir de ces Ténèbres qui…

- Couché Don Juan !

Un jeune garçon à la chevelure argenté donne un coup de poing à son compagnon qui valdingue et va percuter Greed, ce qui fait que les deux se retrouvent par terre dans une position plutôt…

- Eh mais t'es mignon toi ! s'exclame Greed en dévorant le jeune homme du regard qui pâlit à vue d'œil.

- On dirait qu'il a plus de succès auprès de la gente masculine, fait remarquer encore un nouvel arrivant aux oreilles pointus et répondant au nom de Shiyo.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez encore ? râle une jeune fille qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'adolescent violent.

- C'est pas moi Phénix, c'est Mélio qui drague. Encore, répond son jumeau.

- Mais c'est Silver qui l'a frappé, glisse Lylia dans la conversation de façon très subtile.

- AU SECOUUURS !!

Toute l'attention se tourne vers Mélio – qui a escaladé le sapin – et Greed – que le Père Noël vient de saisir par le col (Oh ! Jaloux ?). Au milieu de tout ça, mini Roro qui s'est éclipsé et mini Mat qui joue avec le chat.

- Putain c'est quoi encore ce bordel ?!

Envy fait une entrée remarquée en explosant une fois de plus la porte. L'auteur lui explose la gueule parce qu'elle commence à en avoir marre de réparer ses conneries à chaque fois.

- RAAAH LE PALMIER !! hurle Greed pas content du tout.

- TA GUEULE BROSSE A DENTS !

- Ca vole haut par ici dîtes moi… remarque Phénix goutte derrière la tête.

- Attends, là encore c'est soft, réplique Lylia en soupirant.

Mini Roro revient, frappe dans ses mains et explose Envy au passage avant de se diriger tout droit vers le Père Ecarlate. Elle lui tend une feuille de papier avec sérieux et déclare.

- Tiens Papa Noël, ça c'est pour que tu l'offres à nos papas.

- C'est quoi c'est quoi c'est quoi c'est quoi c'est quoi c'est…

- TA GUEULE !

Et le pied de Phénix et le poing de Lylia atterrissent dans la figure d'un certain homonculus à la coiffure douteuse selon un certain palmier.

Dans l'appartement à côté, celui des frères Elric et des chimères, une nouvelle dispute vient d'éclater entre Ed et Al.

- Mais allez, c'est Noël ! plaide le cadet en essayant d'amadouer le blondinet

- On n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de tous les chats errants que tu ramasses à tout bout de champ !

- Mais juste celui-là !

- Non !

- Juste cette nuit ! S'il te plait Nii-san ! Et j'inviterai pas papa au réveillon !

- … Là, c'est faisable, craque Edward. Vas-y, amène-le ton chat.

Alphonse tout content s'écarte et montre donc le pauvre petit chat qu'il a recueilli en cette nuit de Noël et qui attendait sagement derrière lui dans le couloir. Le pauvre chat. Le chat orange avec des rayures noires. L'énorme chat orange avec des rayures noires. Oui, bon, un tigre quoi.

- … Mais c'est pas un chat ça !!

- Bon, il est un peu grand, même un peu plus que toi, mais il est tellement mignon !

- QUI C'EST LE NAIN DE JARDIN ENCORE PLUS PETIT QU'UN CHAT QUI FAIT LA TAILLE D'UN ELEPHANT ?!

A côté, Phénix se tourne vers Silver, perplexe.

- Mais ou est passé Tosha ?

Edward est sans doute en mesure de la renseigner, à côté.

Greed et Kimblee admirent en silence le dessin que leur offrent mini Roro et mini Mat. Bon, mini Mat a seulement signé et rajouté un petit détail, c'est mini Roro qui l'a fait. Un joli dessin qui montre une dragonne et une ange entre deux monsieur, les quatre qui sourient. « A nos papas ».

- Il est… magnifique, déclare Greed tout ému. MERCI FIFIIIIILLES !!

Il prend ses deux fifilles dans ses bras. Kimblee observe toujours le dessin et se demande pourquoi son dessin de lui porte une jupe. Mais évidemment, la réponse s'impose d'elle-même, car mini Mat lui chuchote à l'oreille

- Tu sais Papa Noël, on a deux papas mais papa Greed il a dit que papa Kimblee c'était une dame. Donc je lui ai dessiné une jupe.

- Oh oh oh…

Il lève la tête vers Greed qui lui sourit d'un air tout à fait innocent.

- Oui ?

- … JE VAIS ME LE FAIRE !!

Mini Roro et mini Mat ont eu un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi le Père Noël s'était tout à coup jeté sur leur papa Greed pour tenter de l'étrangler.

Très tard dans la nuit, Greed vient retrouver Kimblee assis dans le canapé, l'air songeur, le dessin posé devant lui. L'homonculus s'apprête à faire bruyamment remarquer sa présence, lorsqu'il remarque qu'un sourire attendri fleurit sur les lèvres de son alchimiste. Et oui, Noël est toujours le témoin de miracles. Et voir un psychopathe ému par un simple dessin de deux petites filles, qui l'ont dessiné avec amour pour leur papas, ça… CA FAIT PEUR !

Silver, Shiyo, Mélio, Phénix et son tigre Tosha sont des persos originaux d'une de mes histoires en cours


	29. Enlèvements en série

Kimblee fait les cent pas dans la chambre, préoccupé par sa santé mentale (**Mat :** - AH PARCE QU'IL EN A UNE ?!: **Roro :** - Nan tu déconnes !). Il _a rougi_ ! Et pire, alors qu'il allait exploser les deux miniatures, il les a trouvé _mignonnes !_ (**Roro :** - Ayé la fin du monde est proche ! ; **Mat :** - Comment ça il allait nous exploser ?!). La porte s'ouvre en silence et une petite tête apparaît.

- Papa, maman elle fait touzours la tête ! s'exclame mini Roro en retournant dans le salon.

Elle est tout de suite remplacée par mini Mat qui observe avec prudence l'alchimiste furieux qui explose la table de nuit.

Dans l'appartement voisin, Havoc et Roy préparent une mission commando pour sauver les deux bouts de chou de l'emprise tyrannique d'un papa gâteau et d'une maman (_Kimblee fait craquer ses doigts_) etdunsecondpapapastrèscontent !

- Roy, j'ai acheté ça pour les deux petites ! Tu crois qu'elles aimeront ?! s'exclame Hugues en exhibant fièrement ses deux dernières trouvailles, des peluches en forme de dragon si grandes qu'elles touchent le plafond.

- Messieurs, que la chance soit avec vous, dit Amstrong d'un ton solennel en saluant les deux militaires.

- Colonel, vous devez sauver ces deux petites ! lui ordonne Riza qui lui a tout pardonné (Enfin presque)

On entend les sanglots longs des violons de l'automne qui blessent mon cœur d'une langueur monotone. Hum…

Kimblee revient dans le salon, bien décidé à prouver qu'il est bel et bien un fou psychopathe qui ne se laissera jamais attendrir par deux chibis. La première à croiser son chemin, ou plutôt à se jeter dans ses jambes, ce qui a pour conséquence dramatique de lui faire s'éclater la tête par terre, est mini Roro qui tente d'échapper à une crise câlin.

- NE VEUX PAS !

- Mais moi ne veux !

Devinez lequel est le gamin. Bravo, vous avez bien deviné, il s'agit de Greed. Le nez dans la moquette, Kimblee hésite encore sur l'attitude à suivre : doit il hurler de rage, tout exploser ou pleurer ? Il lève les yeux et voit mini Mat agenouillée devant lui qui le regarde d'un air compatissant.

- A mal maman ?

Choix fait, ce sera la solution numéro deux. Kimblee se relève et frappe dans ses mains, prêt à commettre un crime atroce sur la personne d'une des minis. (**Mat **: - Qui comme par hasard est…)

- Plus de pitié, place au carnage.

Mini Mat, comprenant qu'elle est plus qu'en danger de mort, s'enfuit en courant et va se faufiler dans les jambes de Greed, qui trébuche et tombe sur l'alchimiste.

- … Greed…

- Oui amour de ma vie ?

- … Crève, je divorce.

_**BOUM**_

Kimblee se rerelève, couvert de sang, et se dirige résolument vers la table de salon sous laquelle se planquent les fifilles avant de la faire exploser.

- Trou-vées… dit il, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Mini Mat se met à trembler et mini Roro… s'en fiche… comme d'habitude. L'alchimiste se penche vers sa deuxième victime préférée (**Mat** : - Je sens comme un regard posé sur moi) lorsque ô miracle, la porte s'ouvre en grand et surgissent Roy et Havoc.

- Mon dieu la situation est critique ! s'exclame Roy horrifié. Lieutenant, nous devons faire appel à notre arme secrète !

- Vous êtes sûr ? demande prudemment Jean. C'est… inhumain… Même pour lui !

- Il le faut, pour la survie des enfants et pour MA survie ! Z'avez vu le regard de malade que m'a lancé Hawkeye tout à l'heure ?!

- A vos ordres, colonel.

Et un sifflement strident arrache Kimblee à sa contemplation de mini Mat terrorisée. Une tornade bleue d'où s'échappe un tas de petites feuilles colorées s'abat sur l'alchimiste, qui se voit dans l'obligation de s'enfuir alors que Hugues brandit l'une des 109273 photos en sa possession (Il en a oublié beaucoup chez lui lorsqu'il a changé précipitamment de monde)

- FIFILLE SUR SON TRICYCLE ! FIFILLE ET MAMOUR ! MAMOUR ET FIFILLE ! LA PREMIERE DENT DE FIFILLE !

- Fifille ? Où ça fifille ?

Ca c'est Greed qui nous revient du royaume des morts dans lequel il aurait mieux fait de rester pour la survie mentale de l'auteur. Malheureusement pour lui, Havoc et Mustang ont accompli leur mission, et les fifilles sont déjà en sécurité loin très loin… Dans l'appartement à côté… Oui ok c'est pas loin, mais n'oublions pas que 109273 photos veillent sur elles !

Mini Mat est montée sur les genoux de Scieska et écoute la jeune femme lui raconter une histoire, ravie et émerveillée de découvrir toutes les magnifiques aventures que vécurent Le Petit Chaperon Rouge et son frère la Grande Armure toute Vide. Mini Roro serre contre elle une des immenses peluches dragon, l'air béat. Hugues recharge son appareil photo pour la trente-septième fois. Edward, venu faire réviser son bras métallique, pique une crise à chaque fois que la pauvre Scieska ose prononcer le mot « petit » ce qui lui donne droit en plus de sa révision à quelques coups à molette cadeau de la maison.

Appartement voisin, Greed a réussi à calmer Kimblee en l'autorisant à l'exploser cinq fois contre la promesse qu'il ne va tuer ni Mat, ni Roro.

- Mustang j'ai le droit ? demande Kimblee plein d'espoir.

- Bah… Pourquoi tu veux le tuer ? Il est pas mal ce mec !

Le visage de Kimblee s'assombrit. Greed sourit, puis passe son bras autour des épaules de SON alchimiste.

- Mais t'en fais pas, je vais pas te tromper.

Pour la forme, Kimblee l'explose une sixième fois.

- On l'aura ensemble ! s'exclame Greed ressuscité.

Kimblee le regarde avec de grands yeux horrifiés, puis l'explose pour la septième fois en hurlant

- PLUTOT CREVER QUE DE ME FAIRE MUSTANG !

Ledit Mustang qui observe le mur qui le sépare des deux fous, goutte derrière la tête.

- Je crois que tu devrais te planquer, lui conseille sagement Hugues.

Toujours chez les deux psychopathes… Mais non pas Envy et Pride ! Greed et Kimblee ! Donc toujours chez ces deux là, Greed décide de suivre la suggestion de la majorité – donc de lui – en passant outre les réclamations de la minorité – en résumé Kimblee – et d'aller récupérer ses minis pour qu'il gagatise en paix. Malheureusement, quelqu'un d'autre a eu cette idée avant lui, et lorsqu'il défonce la porte c'est pour se rendre compte que tous cherchent désespérément où sont passées les fifilles.

Wrath revient dans l'appartement en fusionnant avec le mur, suivi de Winry qui rentre par la porte, tenant les minis par la main. Mais oh surprise ! Winry se transforme en un Envy ricanant, très fier de son mauvais coup.

- Et maintenant je vais leur faire payer…

Il les entraîne dans sa chambre **(Mat **: - Ah parce que LUI il a SA chambre ?! Je vais porter plainte !) qui se trouve avoir une déco plutôt originale, ça fait bien chambre de torture avec ses chaînes suspendues aux murs, la table garnie de clous, la roue d'écartèlement et divers instruments qui font le bonheur de tout dérangé mental (**Envy** : - Ce qui sous entend… ?). Le palmier délaisse mini Mat qui part s'allonger dans un coin alors que mini Roro court partout en ne cessant de répéter « C'est zoli ! »

- Touche pas à ça toi ! rugit le palmier (**Envy **: - J'AI UN NOM BORDEL !) en se jetant sur elle alors qu'elle s'amuse avec une pince coupante.

Deux secondes plus tard, la mini est maîtrisée et enchaînée au mur. Envy se frotte les mains, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Je vais enfin me venger de toi. Mini ou pas, tu vas souffrir !

Aucune réaction. Envy saisit un poignard affilé et se met à jouer avec

- Je pourrais te découper en morceaux avant de t'écarteler puis de te faire bouillir…

Faut il faire remarquer à cet abruti que si il la coupe en morceaux, il aura du mal à l'écarteler ? En tout cas, mini Roro ne dit toujours rien, tête baissée et yeux rivés vers le sol.

- Ou alors je vais te couper les cheveux et tu pleureras lorsque t'en auras plus !

(**Mat** : - … Il est vraiment… ; **Roro **: - Débile et consternant…)

Le mutisme de mini Roro commence à agacer l'homonculus qui se met à genoux devant elle et la force à relever la tête.

- … Putain je rêve ?! Elle dort !


	30. Consternant

Pride entre dans la chambre d'Envy, un petit être dans les bras.

- Envy, j'ai trouvé ça dans mon lit.

Le susdit palmier abandonne à regret la mini Roro toujours endormie pour s'approcher de Pride et regarder le colis qu'il lui emmène.

- Tiens, l'autre petite conne… Mais elle dort aussi ? 'Tin il a fait quoi avec elles le grand con ?! Elles sont carrément épuisées !

- Tu t'inquiètes pour elles ? sourit Pride d'un air énigmatique.

- Que… Mais n'importe quoi ! Elles dorment alors qu'elles sont sensées pleurer de peur ! Hurler de douleur !

Pride secoua la tête l'air navré

- Il semblerait que ta réputation… soit à refaire.

- Comment ça ma réputation ? répliqua Envy sourcils froncés. COMMENT CA A REFAIRE ?!

- Faut que tu t'y fasses. Tu ne fais plus aussi peur. Comme on dit chez les d'jeunes, tu es has been.

Envy lui lance un regard furieux avant de saisir mini Mat et de la secouer pour qu'elle se réveille.

- Tu vas voir si je fais plus peur !

Mini Mat finit par ouvrir les yeux et fixer Envy d'un air fatigué. L'homonculus la pose à terre, satisfait, et se dirige vers une table pour y saisir un fouet et deux poignards.

- D'abord la crucifier au mur, et ensuite… nyéhé je suis diabolique !

- Euh… Envy ?

- Quoi le borgne ? Qu'est ce que t'as encore ?

Le palmier fait volte face, ses outils en main et un grand sourire aux lèvres… Qui disparaît tout à coup.

- Elle… Elle est passée où ?

Pride s'écroule de rire par terre, tout en tentant de montrer quelque chose à Envy qui s'énerve.

- MAIS QUOI ?!

Pride finit par réussir à lui désigner l'endroit où est sensée se tenir mini Roro. Sensée car il ne reste plus que deux trous dans le mur où se trouvaient les attaches des chaînes, qui traînent par terre au passage.

Greed s'approche de Roy et Havoc en faisant craquer ses doigts un à un, l'air pas du tout content.

- Où sont mes fifilles ?

Havoc déglutit difficilement. Kimblee a un petit sourire inquiétant et se place aux côtés de Greed, frappant dans ses mains.

- Laisse moi Mustang…

Roy lance un regard affolé à Maes qui prépare déjà ses photos en signe de contre attaque…

- MAMAAAAAAAN !!

- PAPAAAAAAAAA !!

Arrêt brutal des deux psychopathes et soupirs de soulagement des autres.

- FIFILLES !

- C'est laquelle des deux qui m'a encore appelé MAMAN ?! Rugit Kimblee en posant ses mains sur le mur et le faisant exploser.

La vue enfin dégagée, tous assistent ainsi à une magnifique scène où un palmier succombe sous les attaques répétées de deux minis enragées, dont une s'est accrochée à ses cheveux et l'autre lui mord cruellement la jambe.

- ENLEVEZ MOA CAAAA !!

Hurlement du palmier dont il est question juste au dessus. Dans un grand élan de bravoure, Greed ôte sa veste et la tend à Kimblee

- Tiens moi ça.

- Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi de ton truc ? grogne Kimblee en laissant le vêtement choir.

Mais Greed ne l'écoute déjà plus. Il se dirige à grands pas vers son collègue homonculus, un sourire dangereux aux lèvres.

- Fifilles, laissez Envy tranquille…

Mini Mat lâche les feuilles du palmier et court se cacher dans l'appartement à côté. Mini Roro délaisse la jambe d'Envy à regret. L'homonculus vert se frotte la jambe en grimaçant, alors que la mini court rejoindre mini Mat qui se planque derrière Havoc.

- Alors comme ça on agresse MES fifilles ? demanda calmement Greed à Envy.

- Tes fifilles sont que deux connes, deux pathétiques… !

- T'INSULTES PAS MES FIFILLES ET TU LES TOUCHES PAS ! Rugit tout à coup Greed en lui collant son poing sur le crâne

Zone carré blanc. Je croyais que l'auteur était contre la déforestation ? (**Mat **: - …)

Retour à l'appartement de Roy et cie, avec quelques squatteurs genre Greed et Kimblee.

- Allez fifilles, on rentre maintenant, dit Greed enfin calmé.

- J'veux pas ! crie mini Mat toujours accrochée à Havoc

- Mais pourquoi ?

Danger, un hérisson en mode chibi eyes prêt à éclater en sanglots. C'est pathétiquement ridicule.

- Pacque !

- Ah ça c'est bien ta fille, ironise Kimblee.

- Je crois que c'est de la faute à l'Ecarlate si elle ne veut pas y aller, ose enfin dire Havoc.

Ce qui lui vaut un regard meurtrier et un claquement de main qui implique une explosion future très douloureuse.

- Il a dit quoi le blondinet ?

- Vous ne touchez pas au blondinet, Kimblee ! s'exclame Roy en fronçant les sourcils.

- VOUS EN MELEZ PAS, MUSTANG !

- Maman elle est jalouse de monsieur Havoc, fait remarquer mini Roro

- Qu… MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! RAAAAAAH !! J'VEUX QU'ELLE REDEVIENNE GRANDE !

- C'EST MOI QUI VEUX ET JE VEUX MES FIFILLES !!

Qui du grand brun aux yeux dorés qui pique une crise au beau milieu d'un salon qui n'est pas le sien ou des deux minis accrochées aux jambes d'Havoc sont les gamins de l'histoire ? Peut être la mini Mat qui éclate en sanglots, terrorisée par Kimblee, ou Greed qui pleure aussi en criant qu'il VEUT ses fifilles, ou Kimblee qui ne sait plus où se mettre et qui finit par exploser Greed qui lui casse les oreilles, ce qui fait redoubler les pleurs de la mini Mat et qui rend l'alchimiste encore plus mal à l'aise. Tous se calment lorsque Riza sort ses armes et tire en l'air. Mini Roro lâche même Havoc pour applaudir.

- On se calme tous, et on négocie. Monsieur Greed, vous vous rendez compte qu'on ne peut vous rendre les filles dans cet état si l'alchimiste Ecarlate continue à les menacer de mort !

- Je comprends et je jure de l'en empêcher ! s'exclame Greed en bâillonnant son chéri pour l'empêcher de continuer.

Riza se tourne vers les deux minis.

- Bien, papa a promis que votre deuxième papa (Oula, il va pleurer de reconnaissance là le Kimblee) ne vous ferait aucun mal et qu'il allait vous offrir des glaces pour se faire pardonner (ou peut être pas).

Les deux minis retrouvent le sourire et regardent Kimblee les yeux brillants. Le psychopathe a peur. Greed sourit à son tour

- C'est vrai, et puis après il vous lira une histoire avant d'aller se coucher.

Je préviens que Kimblee est sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque là. Mais traîné par Greed et suivi des deux minis euphoriques, il se trouve qu'il n'a pas eu beaucoup le choix…


	31. Chapitre de transition avant l'action

On est le soir, et il commence à se faire tard. Dans le salon, un Greed assis sur le canapé, un Kimblee à l'autre bout et entre les deux, deux petites filles qui ont quelques soucis à tenir encore droites. Mais comme les deux adultes irresponsables ont les yeux rivés sur la télé, ils ne se rendent pas compte des bâillements répétés que tentent de masquer les minis. Ce n'est que lorsque Kimblee se rend compte que quelque chose vient de se poser sur son bras qu'il réagit et lance un regard mauvais à Greed.

- Retire ta main

- Quoi ma main ? demande l'homonculus sourcils froncés.

L'alchimiste s'apprête à répliquer, lorsqu'une série de petits trucs pointus s'enfoncent dans son bras, le faisant crier de rage et de douleur.

- Pas bon, marmonne mini Roro en relâchant le bras de Kimblee pour se tourner de l'autre côté.

- Tiens c'est vrai qu'il est tard et qu'elles devraient être au lit, remarque Greed en ne prenant pas compte des diverses menaces de mort énoncées par Kimblee.

Il amène les minis au lit, puis les regarde, les bras croisés et plongé dans une intense réflexion. Kimblee arrive près de lui.

- Tiens tu sais réfléchir.

Greed ne relève pas la vanne déjà faite par Mat au moins trente six fois… pas très original le Kimblee (**Kimblee **: - Tu sais que j'ai promis de t'exploser avant de la fin de l'histoire toi ? ; **Narrateur **: - …)

- Tu sais Kim, je pense qu'on devrait aller dormir dans le canapé pour leur laisser plus de place.

BOUM. Kimblee n'est pas d'accord.

- Elles prennent encore moins de place qu'avant, tu vas pas commencer à m'emmerder !

Et le voilà qui s'installe dans SON lit, à côté d'une mini qui dort déjà très profondément.

Milieu de la nuit, Greed se réveille brusquement en hurlant

- JE VEUUUUUUUX !

- TA GUEULE !

Après que Kimblee l'ai étouffé pour que la crise de somnambulisme se calme… précisons qu'il ne l'a pas explosé car le bruit aurait pu réveillé les deux minis (**Mat** : - … Y a du foutage de gueule dans l'air) Non en fait il ne l'a pas explosé car un de ses bras a été capturé lâchement par une petite fille en manque de doudou et qu'il n'a pas voulu la réveiller. (**Mat **: - J'espère que c'est pas moi qui… ; **Roro** : - Perdu !; **Mat** : - NAAAAAN !)

Passons directement au lendemain matin. Un léger gazouillis d'oiseau se fait entendre dans la pièce encore sombre, alors qu'un grognement étouffé suivi d'une menace de mort à l'intention du dit oiseau. Le premier à ouvrir un œil est Greed, étonné de se retrouver à cracher des plumes dès le matin. La seconde est mini Roro à ses côtés, dont le premier mot de la journée est, vous l'aurez tous deviné…

- Faim.

Greed sourit puis se tourne vers les deux marmottes notoires du groupe et là… sent sa mâchoire se décrocher et ses yeux quasiment lui sortir de ses orbites. Il faut dire que voir un Kimblee qui a passé ses bras autour d'une petite fille dans une attitude protectrice, c'est… (**Roro :** - Pas courant ? Choquant ? Hallucinant ? Impossible ?). Mais lorsqu'en plus la petite fille est redevenue l'adolescente de 17 ans durant la nuit, ça peut prêter à confusion rapidement.

Il est huit heure et déjà tout est en place pour la pire catastrophe du siècle. Effectivement, dans un parfait ensemble, les deux enlacés ouvrent un œil, observent l'autre, referment l'œil persuadés qu'ils rêvent, rouvrent un œil, puis les deux, puis se regardent, puis…

- AAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! C'EST QUOI CAAAAAAAAA !

Hurlement de terreur et d'incompréhension de Mat. Greed fait remarquer tranquillement à la pauvre fille terrorisée

- C'est papa – ou maman – Kimblee.

- Greed, ne m'appelle plus jamais maman ou je vais chercher Archer qui est toujours en possession de ton crâne, le menace dangereusement Kim en lui lançant un regard qui tue.

- Je ne voudrais pas me montrer impolie, Kimblee, MAIS LACHEU MOAAAAA !

Ca c'est encore un hurlement de terreur de Mat (**Mat** : - Mais t'as vu dans quelle position on est ?! NAAAAN VEUX PAAAAS !). Kimblee fait mine de réfléchir un instant, puis décide pour se venger de toutes les humiliations de la veille, de ne pas la lâcher, se contentant d'un sourire sadique.

- Nan.

Le silence s'installe durant quelques secondes, finalement rompu par… le réveil matin habituel.

- VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER LE BORDEL BANDE D'ENF…

- Bonjour Envy, lance Greed au palmier qui s'est brusquement tu, la mâchoire sur le sol et les yeux hors de leurs orbites.

- HEEEEELP !

- Rah mais arrête de hurler, c'est pas comme si je voulais t'exploser

- … Alors explose moi ! Mais lâche moi ! … Pitié !

- J'ai dit nan.

- Qu'ils sont mignons, intervient Greed en se levant tout sourire de voir qu'enfin Mat et Kimblee sont très attachés l'un à l'autre (**Mat** : - C'EST PAS VOLONTAIRE !)

Kimblee referme les yeux et décide de se rendormir, tout en tenant toujours Mat qui pleure de désespoir.

- Quelqu'un, n'importe qui, aidez moi !

Oui vraiment, Kimblee est très fort dans tous les genres de torture…

Mat finit par se libérer une heure plus tard et part s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, pour y prendre une très longue douche et déprimer en paix. Bien sûr, elle a eu le temps de marquer « Danger, je prend ma douche » sur la porte en lettres de sang (de Greed) pour être sure de ne plus être dérangée, enfin. Mais ou alors Kimblee était mal réveillé, ou alors il sait pas lire, ou alors il a juste décidé que les ordres sont pas pour lui, ou alors il aime le danger, ou alors il est maso, ou alors … (**Mat** : - Ou alors je peux t'en coller une si tu me ressors une seule fois « ou alors ») Toujours est il qu'il est rentré et qu'il est très vite ressorti, un porte serviette sur le crâne, suivi d'un hurlement de rage

- MAIS FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIIIIIX !

Il croise Greed dans le couloir qui lui a eu le droit à un coup de barre de rideau de douche.

- Tiens toi aussi t'étais mal réveillé ? demande Kimblee étonné

- Ah non…

- … Ok je vois.

- J'suis sûr que t'étais très réveillé toi !

- …

_**BOUM**_

Non, Kimblee n'était pas très bien réveillé.


	32. De grands chamboulements

Mat a fui. Elle sait, c'est une attitude très lâche de sa part, mais que voulez vous, c'était ça ou les regards narquois de Kimblee et les commentaires de Greed sur la merveilleuse bonne entente au sein de leur famille. Mat jure qu'un jour, elle lui achètera de vraies lunettes, mais pour l'heure, elle décide de se rendre à une bibliothèque pour chercher un moyen de renvoyer tout ce beau monde dans leur monde (**Mat** : - Quel jeu de mot pourri). La voilà donc arrivée à la bibliothèque, plongée dans la lecture d'un livre très intéressant qui s'appelle « Le Club des Cinq » (**Roro** : - Ah bah bravo pour tes recherches ! ; **Mat** : - …) La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvre tout à coup et qui voit elle rentrer ? … Un militaire.

- … Je vois un schtroumpf…

Se disant qu'il y a sans doute un concours de cosplay FMA, elle décide de ne pas s'inquiéter et va ranger son super roman. Sauf que l'étagère où elle l'a pris a disparu. D'ailleurs, la bibliothèque a drôlement changé…

- … J'ai comme une sorte de mauvais pressentiment là.

Elle sort et tombe nez à nez avec Pride qui parait tout content.

- Ah vous voilà enfin ! Regardez où nous sommes revenus !

Coup d'œil à droite, coup d'œil à gauche, Mat commence à se sentir mal.

- Ca… ça ressemble beaucoup à… au… à un bâtiment militaire…

- Surprise la débile ? On est de retour à Dublith !

Elle n'avait pas vu la plante verte au beau milieu du couloir. Plante verte qui étrangement a fini encastré dans un mur.

- C'est… c'est une blague hein ? je suis pas arrivée par pur accident dans votre monde hein ?!

- Il semblerait que si…

Décidemment elle aura tout subi, même la voix si sympathique d'Archer dans son dos.

- MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIIIIIIBLE ! J'AVAIS UN CONTROLE DEMAIN !

Vive le sens des priorités…

- Il semblerait que vous soyez condamnée à rester dans notre monde, avec nous, réplique tranquillement Archer qu'on sent désireux de se venger des humiliations de la veille.

Ou alors pose-t-il sa main sur l'épaule de Mat sans arrières pensées ? Toujours est il que celle-ci, dans un désir de s'éloigner le plus possible de ce taré… part en courant.

- Je lui aurais fait peur ? s'interroge à haute voix Archer, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

… Maman…

Devil's Nest, il est midi, et Roro redevenue grande explore les réserves de sake. Au moins y en a une qui a pas l'air mécontente d'être arrivée dans ce nouveau monde. Y en a une troisième qui est un peu surprise de se trouver là, mais tant qu'elle peut admirer Greed en toute tranquillité, le reste compte peu en fait.

- MON BAAAAAAAAR !

Et voici un homonculus tout joyeux de retrouver toutes ses petites affaires, toutes ses petites chimères (**Narrateur** : - Et son coffre bourré d'argent derrière la troisième dalle de la cinquième rangée bleu de carrelage bleu dans le sol de la salle de bain ; **Greed** : - Qu'est ce que t'as dit toi ? ; **Narrateur** : - Moi ? Mais rien). Kimblee observe quant à lui la nouvelle arrivante goutte derrière la tête.

- Mat ? T'as bien changé dis donc…

- Oui sauf que moi c'est pas Mat juste au passage, c'est Mary --

- … Greed !

- Oui Kimouchérie ?

Nouvelle crise cardiaque de Kimblee, nouvelle explosion de Greed.

- C'est qui celle là !

- Tiens salut Mary, ça va ?

Oui, Greed n'écoute absolument pas Kimblee, qui s'énerve et qui l'explose.

- REPONDS A MA QUESTION !

- Bah c'est Mary !

… Nous remercions Greed pour sa réponse si constructive. Etrangement, Kimblee ne semble pas satisfait, car il frappe encore dans ses mains.

- Bon, je vous explose tous les deux comme ça j'aurais pas à me soucier de qui est qui.

- Hein ?! Mais moi je me régénère pas ! proteste Mary paniquée

- JUSTEMENT !

- Kechkichpache ? demande Roro qui émerge enfin de la réserve, un petit peu…

(**Narrateur** : - Carrément saoule oui !)

Tout ça pour tomber sur une scène magnifique (musique des bisounours en fond) d'un Greed et de Mary courant tous les deux côte à côte, poursuivi par le Teletubbies rouge…. ParKimbleejevoulaisdirepastapé !

- D'accord je vois, marmonne Roro en prenant une des bouteilles qu'elle a sous la main pour la faire rouler sur le sol.

Zwip CRAK !

Ou en traduction littéraire Kimblee qui pose son pied sur la bouteille, glisse et se vautre lamentablement par terre.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement et un tourbillon ressemblant vaguement à Mat s'engouffre dans la pièce, percute Greed qui va dire bonjour au bar de plus près, marche sur Kimblee et finit sa course derrière un canapé.

- Eh béh chi ch'est pas Mat ! crie Roro en se précipitant vers Mat. Qu'est che qui t'arrive ?

- Vision d'horreur… l'apocalypse… suicide… RIP…

- Allons bon je lui ai fait quoi encore, râle Kimblee en se relevant.

- Il est solide Kim, s'étonne Mary planquée derrière un autre canapé.

Mat lève les yeux vers Kimblee et le regarde version chibi.

- Tu me protègeras de ce cinglé hein ?! Tu jures ?!

… Y a pas une erreur dans le scénario ?! C'est la question que semble se poser également Kimblee, lequel on aurait pu le prévenir que les martiens débarquaient, il n'en aurait pas été plus choqué que ça. (**Roro** : - LES MARTIENS DEBARQUENT ?!)

- Jveux plus voir sa sale tête ! Il va se venger sur moi je le sens !

- Mais qui et pourquoi sur toi ? demande l'alchimiste de plus en plus perdu.

- Pourquoi sur moi ? Parce que j'attire tous les cinglés ! Qui ? Qui a une sale tête à ton avis ?

- ENVY ! rugit Greed

- ARCHER ! double cri, venant de Roro et Mary.

Comme quoi, les grands esprits se rencontrent (**Kimblee** : - C'est fini de vous jeter des fleurs ?; **Roro** : - Laisse moi réfléchir … Non !)

- T'as des ennuis avec Archer ? demande Kimblee un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pas du tout, enfin je crois pas, enfin j'essaye de me persuader que… une seconde.

Mat sort le scénario et le lit. Pendant ce temps Roro est repartie boire, Mary a bondi sur Dolchatte qui passait par là, Kimblee admire ses tatouages et Greed se désincruste du bar.

- Alors… gnagnagna … retour dans leur monde… rencontre Archer… arrivée Mary… teletubbies s'énerve… ça c'est fait… Envy qui défonce la porte…

La porte se fait défoncer par Envy alors que Mat coche une case

- Voilà… Greed défonce la tête à Envy…

Greed voit Envy et se jette sur lui en hurlant qu'on touche pas à ses fifilles.

- Zolf va travailler, QG du sud… Roro va tenir le bar… Mary et Mat doivent accompagner Zolf…

- Depuis QUAND tu m'appelles Zolf !

- … Ecoute, si je devais répondre à toutes tes questions débiles, cette fic n'avancerait jamais. Alors tu te tais et tu vas au coin ! Tout de suite !

Veine qui palpite dangereusement sur la tempe de Kimblee.

- VA CREVEEEEEEEEER !

- NAAAAAAAAN !

Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle course poursuite endiablée. N'empêche qu'avec tout ça, personne n'a répondu à la question de Kimblee, et on ne saura pas vraiment ce qui se passe dans la suite du scénario.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ichihara:** J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas Devil, mais je m'inspire de nos délires un peu beaucoup. Et puis euh je t'ai pas prévenu, mais maintenant tu es aussi officiellement une fifille à Greed :-D

**Kimblee**: - Encore une? J'espère qu'elle explose bien

**Ichihara**: - Il est possible que parfois, la fic devienne sérieuse, angoissante et plus du tout comique. Mais bon c'est la vie qui veut ça, peut être qu'enfin nous aurons le droit à un vrai scénar!


	33. Fin

Mat est en train d'étrangler Greed dans la joie et la bonne humeur et Roro se saoule avec Kimblee lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvre brutalement et des hommes en armes (donc armés… ok je sors) entrent et se mettent en rang devant eux.

- Ze vois des schtroumpfs… dit Roro en fermant un œil pour mieux compter lesdits schtroumpfs.

Bon elle en a compté 32 alors que y en a que 16…

- Tiens, je savais pas que Zolfy avait invité des collègues de bureau, dit tranquillement Greed (toujours en train d'être étranglé, donc en fait ça a plus donné un truc du genre « AAAAAARGH ! » que je me suis permise de traduire. On applaudit la performance, merci)

Au milieu de ce magnifique détachement (**Mat** : - Un… deux… trois… ouais ! au moins sept beaux gosses youhou ! ; - _**BAOUM - **_**Kimblee** : - Arrête de courir partout tu m'énerves ; **Mary** : - Serait il jaloux ?! ; **Kimblee** : - … JVAIS TE TUER !) un homme que Mary, Mat et Roro (dégrisée sur le coup) auraient voulu ne jamais revoir.

- PAS LUIIII !

Et voilà trois fontaines qui ornent le bar du Devil's Nest, dont une vient à exploser mystérieusement. C'est gentil à Kimblee d'épargner les fifilles qui ne se régénèrent pas. (**Mat** : - … Pourquoi toujours moi… grosse déprime)

Donc Archer – comme vous l'avez très certainement deviné – s'avance dans le bar et embrasse l'endroit du regard avec une moue dédaigneuse.

- Alors c'est ici que vous vivez Crimson… C'est vraiment…

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire toa ! C'est MON bar ! s'insurge Greed.

- Je m'en serais douté, la décoration est de mauvais goût.

- Surtout l'horrible statue moche en plein milieu de la salle, fait observer Mat approuvée par Mary et Roro. Oh pardon, c'est vous Archer !

Grand sourire innocent de la fifille à Greed qu'on ne touche pas sinon on finit en nouvelle pâtisserie… euh pardon tapisserie, nous ne sommes pas avec Gluttony merci

- Attention à vos paroles jeune fille… insubordination et répondre à son supérieur, ça peut vous coûter TRES cher… réplique Archer en souriant étrangement.

Grand silence, à peine troublé par les vociférations de Greed qui est persuadé qu'Archer drague SA fifille.

- J'ai comme un doute… commence Mary

- Il a dit «son supérieur » ? continue Roro.

Les deux jeunes filles se tournent vers Mat, qui semble s'être pétrifiée sur place. Kimblee s'est déplacé jusqu'à Archer et lui glisse deux mots à l'oreille. Ce dernier esquisse un petit sourire, avant d'acquiescer en regardant Mary.

- … J'ai peur, je veux sortir de cette fic…

Nous nous excusons par avance pour les désagréments provoqués par cette fic. Le formulaire de plainte B321 alinéa 176 se trouve au bureau 12 du troisième étage du cinquième immeuble de nos locaux, vous passez par les escaliers du sous sol de la grange de l'immeuble numéro sept, après vous téléphonez au numéro que nous vous aurons joint par courrier à l'adresse du beau frère du laitier du cousin à votre employeur pour qu'on vous indique le chemin une fois que vous aurez donné votre nom au concierge de l'immeuble d'en face, et une fois le formulaire rempli nous pourrons examiner votre demande de sortir de cette fic.

- … Je crois que je vais rester finalement.

Bref, Archer sort une feuille dûment signée par Pride, lui-même et un des tuteurs de Mat (**Mat** : - KIMBLEE, ESPECE DE TRAITRE !) et la lit

- « De par mon autorité de Généralissime, je donne l'ordre à mademoiselle Mat ainsi qu'à mademoiselle Mary… »

- EH ! Ca vous venez de le rajouter ! proteste vivement Mary

- « … De rejoindre les rangs de notre armée, sous la tutelle du colonel Archer et du lieutenant colonel Kimblee, afin d'y apprendre comment devenir un bon soldat pour servir leur nouvelle patrie »

- JVEUX PAAAAAS !

- MOI NON PLUUUUUS !

- Mais vous n'avez pas le choix, mesdemoiselles, réplique Archer toujours avec ce sourire qui vous donne envie de… de … de… !

(… vachement constructif comme commentaire ; **Mat** : - Roh ça va !)

Il claque dans ses doigts et les soldats sortent, suivi par leur chef (Archer pour ceux qu'auraient pas suivi) qui lance un « à demain » qui fait pleurer Mat.

- Et moi j'fais pas partie de l'armée ? demande Roro presque déçue.

- Ah non fifille ! Toi tu m'aideras au bar ! lui apprend Greed tout content.

- OUAIIIIIIIIIIS !

Au moins, y en a une qui est contente.

Réunion au sommet dans une des chambres du Devil's Nest. Assise sur SON lit, Roro ; sur le canapé Mat qui serre une peluche dans ses bras ; sur le fauteuil à côté Mary. Pour les incultes qui ne connaîtraient pas Mary, lisez les fics de Devil's Nest, c'est elle XD. En tout cas, nous avons au moins une heureuse dans le groupe (**Roro** : - Ma chambre… rien qu'à moi… sans psychopathes… ouaiiiis).

- Demain je me fais porter pâle… marmonne Mat après avoir fini de tremper sa peluche

- Ca va pas marcher, tu seras jamais aussi pâle qu'Archer ! déclare Roro toute fière.

…

- Pourquoi on m'a obligé à sortir cette blague pourrie ?

- Je crois que… que c'est pacque la fille qui écrit commence à déprimer sur son clavier

- Mais c'est toi qui écris, Mat.

- Ah tiens pas faux. Donc je déprime de devoir supporter Archer et… JVAIS DEVOIR SUPPORTER ARCHER ?!

Oui, elle n'a pas encore tout à fait percuté, ou alors ça la choque toujours autant. Et avant qu'elle ne réussisse à passer la corde autour de son cou et sauter du tabouret, Roro a une idée lumineusement géniale.

- Dites, et si on allait chez lui pour tenter de le convaincre de nous oublier ?

Et tout en disant « convaincre », elle brandit une magnifique faux qui tranche la corde de Mat.

- C'est une super idée ! s'exclame Mary en sortant un bazooka d'on ne sait où alors qu'une voix masculine fait entendre un « Héhééééééheu… »

Mat regarde les deux pauvres morceaux de sa corde, et décide de les accompagner.

- Au fait, qui sait où vit Archer ? demande Mary tout à coup.

Grand silence. Mais oui, qui sait où vit le hareng ? Au pole nord ou au pole sud ? (**Archer **: - … ; **Mat** : - J'aime te casser)

- Bon, y a pas trente six solutions… commence Mat

- Juste deux, ou alors on menace Kimblee jusqu'à ce qu'il nous la donne, l'adresse, la coupe Roro

- « Kimblee » et « menace » ça va dans la même phrase que si c'est Kimblee qui menace, intervient Mary

- C'est pour ça que j'en viens à ma seconde solution, raser toute la ville jusqu'à tomber sur la maison d'Archer.

Gamelle des deux autres. Roro les regarde sourcil haussé, la tête penchée sur le côté

- Elle est pas bonne ma solution ?

- Moi… Je propose tout bêtement que je nous téléporte devant sa porte et qu'on frappe avant de lui demander gentiment si on peut ne pas venir demain… dit enfin Mat en levant la main.

- Oooooh…

Oui, les deux autres sont un peu déçues de ne pas pouvoir tabasser leur glaçon favori. Roro range sa faux et Mary rend son bazooka à Mr Hollande (« Héhééééheu… ») et les voila en téléportation chez devant Archer (**Mat** : - C'est français cette phrase ?! ; **Narrateur** : - Absolument pas, c'est ça lorsqu'on essaye d'écrire alors qu'on voit que d'un œil !)

- … Bon… qui frappe ? demande Mat plantée devant la porte et qui n'ose plus bouger un muscle.

- Toi ! Tu risques pas de mourir d'une crise cardiaque en le voyant puisque t'es immortelle !

(**Archer** : - … ; **Roro** : - Moi aussi j'aime te casser)

- … Préparez vous à l'horreur…

Bon les filles, c'est pas comme si vous deviez passer toute une journée en tête à tête avec Kimblee non plus !

Mat donc, gentiment encouragée par les deux autres, défonce la porte à coup de poing.

…

Eh ! Où est la suite ?!

- Pas écrite, j'ai plus envie

… et voici donc la fin de Squattage et Adoptage… Fin brutale certes mais nécessaire parce que déjà que le peu de lecteurs qui ont survécu lorsqu'ils ont vu Archer ne pourraient survivre à la scène prochaine.

**FIN !**

**zzz**

**zzz**

**zzz**

**zzz**

**zzz**

**zzz**

**zzz**

**zzz**

**zzzz**

**zzzzzzz**

**Kimblee: Attendez je vais vous la réveiller**

**°BOUM°**

**xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

Psst... vous y avez pas cru hein?


	34. Excusez la blague débile

**Mat** : -… Je m'excuse pour cette blague stupide que j'ai fait en faisant croire que c'était fini… Non Mary, pas le bazooka, nooooon !

**Greed **: - Je vois que y en a qui ont pas lu jusqu'au bout !

**Kimblee** : - QUOI ?! C'EST PAS ENCORE FINI ?! NAAAAAAAN !

**Mat **: - …

**Greed **: - Lui aussi il avait pas lu jusqu'au bout

_BOUM ²_

**Kimblee **: - Ca vous apprendra à me donner de faux espoirs ! … Encore que… Elle me plait bien cette fic

_sourire sadique alors qu'il regarde dans la direction de Greed et Mat_

**Mat** : - J'ai peur de Kimblee x'(

**Greed** : - Faut pas avoir peur de Zolfychou fifille !

_BOUM_

**Mat** : - J'en profite pour signaler à nos aimables lecteurs…

**Envy** : - Aha ! Tu crois que t'en as encore ?!

_Et un hachis de Envy, un !_

**Mat **: - … Que je suis la seule à écrire cette fic uu et depuis un moment en fait (ça, c'est pour les « continuez d'écrire » et cie, sinon j'ai l'impression que vous me vouvoyez xD)

**Kimblee **: - Et tout le monde sait que personne ne te respecte.

**Mat** : - …

_Grosse déprime à l'horizon_

**Mat** : - Mais pourquoi est il aussi méchant avec moi ?!

**Narrateur** : - Je pense que c'est à cause de la robe de marié… ou le tutu… ou le « maman »… ou encore la fois où…

**Mat **: - Oui bon c'est bon, va pas lui donner des raisons de m'exploser !

**Kimblee** : - … Trop tard

_BOUM_

**Mat **: - Je profite de ma nouvelle ressuscitation pour remercier tous ceux qui me lisent encore…

**Envy **: - Je t'ai dit que plus personne ne te lisait, t'es bouchée ou quoi !

_BAOUM !Bruit d'un tir de bazooka dans un certain être aux cheveux verts_

**Mat** : - … Donc merci de me lire encore et de ne pas avoir fui…

**Kimblee **: - Attends ça va pas tarder… Venez là, lecteurs…

**Narrateur **: - Il a décidé d'exploser tous ceux qui savent pour la robe, pour le père noel, pour…

**Kimblee **: - … CREVEZ TOUS !

**Mat** : - En avant arme secrète !

**Hugues** : - PHOTOS FIFILLE !

**Greed** : - MOI AUSSI PHOTOS FIFILLES !

_Et c'est ainsi que se conclut ce petit mot d'excuse totalement stupide, avec à votre droite l'auteur qui s'incline humblement devant vous et à votre gauche une montagne de photos et Kimblee en dessous. Mais pour plus de sécurité… FUYEEEEEEZ !_


	35. Où je vous prouve que je suis sadique

Une fois la fameuse porte ouverte (et à moitié arrachée pendant pitoyablement sur ses gonds), les trois filles hésitent fortement à continuer l'aventure. Malheureusement quand on frappe à la porte, quelqu'un vient toujours ouvrir, et cette fois ci ne fait pas exception à la règle. Elles s'en doutaient fortement, c'est vrai… Mais… Mais… (**Roro** : - Retiens toi encore deux secondes s'il te plait !) … Mais qu'il vienne leur ouvrir en pyjama ! (**Mary** : - Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu !) En pyjama rose avec des nounours et des ballons dessus ! (**Mat** : - … ) Et avec un doudou à la main ! (**Mary** : - Faut sauver le doudou !) Et l'air d'abord ébahi puis furieux ! (**Roro** : - C'est bon j'ai eu le temps de prendre la photo, cassons nous !) Et surtout qu'il leur hurle alors qu'elles s'enfuient que demain elles vont souffrir ! ( **Mat** : - Qu'est cqu'il a dit là ? Je ris trop pour pouvoir entendre) On sent que la journée du lendemain risque d'être mouvementé.

Le lendemain matin, Kimblee vient réveiller Mary tout en douceur. On entend un BOUM, un BAM et un AÏE ! Et Mary qui se relève dans un tourbillon de plumes et qui cherche désespérément son lit des yeux. Kimblee passe dans la chambre de Mat en ricanant et s'arrête brusquement en voyant les murs, la main posée sur le cœur et la respiration manquant à l'appel.

- Qu'est… qu'est… qu'est ce que…

- C'est pour faire fuir les psychopathes dans ton genre, lui explique Mat en se levant calmement avec un grand sourire.

Et quel moyen ingénieux pour les faire fuir : coller des images yaoi sur Kimblee avec Roy, ou Archer (**Mat** : - Oui il est plus beau sur les fanarts uu) sur tout le mur de sa chambre qui fait face à la porte. Sur le mur d'à côté, quelques (beaucoup) de Greed avec Kimblee si mignonnes, et même perdue dans le lot un adorable Greed Dolchatte.

- C'est beauuu !

Ca c'est Roro qui réveillée par un Greed surexcité que sa fifille vienne travailler avec lui est venue voir le pourquoi du comment de l'explosion précédente (**Mary** : - TT Mon lit…)

Le petit déjeuner se passe relativement dans le calme, vu que Kimkim (**Kimblee** : - …) est toujours choqué de s'être vu dans des positions embarrassantes avec son supérieur. (**Mat** : - Et quand plusieurs jours plus tard je relis cette phrase tard le soir, je comprends enfin pourquoi Kimkim a des envies de meurtres envers moi ; **Kimblee** : - Donc je peux te tuer… ; **Mat** : - J'ai pas dis que j'approuvais !). Une fois Greed explosé trois fois par Roro et Kimblee ayant rattrapé Mat qui court partout dans le bar en criant « NAAAAN VEUX PAS Y ALLER » et que Greed pleure de joie en faisant remarquer à quel point sa fifille lui ressemble, Kimblee tend deux uniformes à Mary et Mat

- Tenez, cadeau d'Archer.

Mary s'évanouit dans la seconde qui suit et Mat recommence à courir partout dans le bar. Greed siffle d'admiration devant la longueur des jupes de l'uniforme, ou plutôt l'absence de longueur.

- JE METTRAI JAMAIS CA ! Finit par hurler Mary en se réveillant, bazooka sorti et pointé sur Kimblee

- Moi je dis que t'as pas le choix, sinon j'explose Greed.

Et comme Mary elle aime bien Greed (et que celui-ci s'était mis à pleurer), elle range son bazooka et va se changer. Kimblee assomme Mat lors de son xème passage et c'est Martel qui s'en va avec la pauvre fille pour la forcer à s'habiller.

Un bureau, au petit matin. Deux personnes au garde à vous devant une troisième et une quatrième qui tente déjà de s'évader par la fenêtre, une corde de fortune faite d'uniformes masculins noués ensemble.

- Mat, veuillez cesser vos gamineries, vous êtes ridicule

- Le ridicule ne tue pas, Archer, votre tête si !

Archer fait celui qui n'a rien entendu. Kimblee explose la « corde » de Mat et la force à s'asseoir à un bureau. Elle s'écroule sur le bureau en pleurant.

- Psst…

Persuadée qu'un moustique vient de passer devant sa main en gueulant « TUE MOI ! », Mary abat sa main sur la pauvre bête innocente.

- PSSST !

Mat et Mary se regardent, puis jettent un coup d'œil à Archer et Kimblee qui font des messes basses. Elles soupçonnent le mauvais coup.

- PSSSSST !

- Beaucoup de moustiques ici ! s'exclame Mary.

Mat jette un regard à la plante verte du bureau qui bouge étrangement. Son cœur loupe un battement lorsque la plante se soulève toute seule de son pot.

- Une plante mutante !

- Mais non fifille ! c'est moi !

BADABOUM ! Ou en traduction littéraire Mat et Mary qui s'éclatent par terre en voyant la tête de Greed apparaître sous la plante.

- Joli couvre chef, Greed… fait observer Mat goutte derrière la tête

- Pourquoi que tu t'es déguisé en Envy, Greed ?!

- Pour vous surveiller et vérifier que personne vous draguera ! … Hey elles sont bien vos jupes !

Nerf qui palpite sur la tempe de Mat. Elle se lève, va chercher une grande bouteille d'eau et déverse le tout dans la plante, noyant Greed au passage. Et lorsque Archer lui lance un regard étonné, elle se contente d'un sourire ultra forcé et de lui dire

- La plante a soif.

Ensuite elle pleure, parce que elle ne se fera jamais à la tête d'Archer.

Mais que complotent donc Archer et Kimblee ? (**Roro** : - Ils peuvent pas comploter, faut un cerveau pour ça !; **Kimblee** **et** **Archer** : - …) Ecoutons les donc…

- Donc vous voulez vous débarrasser de Mat, si je vous suis bien, Kimblee…

(**Mat** : - JE L'SAVAIS ! CA TOMBE ENCORE SUR MOI !)

- M'en débarrasser c'est un peu fort. Je voudrais juste que vous la corrigiez un peu, colonel…

Sourire à glacer le sang des morts de la part dudit colonel.

- En gros que je l'occupe pendant que vous vous amuserez à exploser la jeune fille.

Sourire à glacer le sang des icebergs de la part dudit… enfin de Kimblee quoi.

- Disons que ça nous ferait d'une pierre trois coups, colonel… Vous vous amusez un peu, je m'amuse un peu, et Mary et Mat recevront les punitions qu'elles méritent.

Regard des deux hommes vers les deux filles qui noient toujours la plante verte. Archer se lève, un sourire aux lèvres, et s'approche d'elles.

- Bien, Mat, veuillez me suivre. Nous allons chercher les dossiers de l'enquête aux archives.

Mat se trouve obligée d'obéir, une main tatouée flottant devant ses yeux.

- Mais ce sera avec plaisir….

Méga sourire ultra forcé. Ils sortent, étrangement Archer refusant de sortir tant qu'elle ne passera pas devant lui. La porte se referme, et Mary se rend compte qu'elle est seule avec Kimblee.

- … Fait beau nan ?

Kimblee la dévisage en silence, ce sourire étrange aux lèvres. Il frappe dans ses mains et s'avance vers la jeune fille.

- Bon c'est vrai qu'il pleut, mais après tout qu'est ce que le beau temps hin, pour les escargots il est beau le temps !

Et oui, souvent quand on panique, on a tendance à dire n'importe quoi…


	36. Le Bien triomphe toujours!

Archer mène Mat jusqu'à la salle des archives, une immense bibliothèque vide et sombre. Lieu parfait pour sa vengeance. Mat s'amuse à compter les étagères et tous les endroits où elle pourrait se cacher jusqu'à la fin de la journée, tout en suivant Archer vers le fond.

- Tenez, au lieu de bailler aux corneilles, allez me chercher les plans de la ville dans ce rayon, dit brusquement le colonel en se tournant vers Mat

- A vos ordres, euh… truc là.

Et oui, elle a un trou de mémoire. C'est affreux, car sans le vouloir elle vient d'aggraver la situation en vexant Archer. Ne prenant pas en compte le regard noir du militaire, la voilà partie dans le rayon pour trouver les plans de la ville.

Mary est bien forcée de se rendre à l'évidence : à force de reculer, y a bien un moment ou elle vient percuter le mur et ne peut donc plus reculer. Une main tatouée se pose violemment contre le mur juste à côté de sa tête, la faisant sursauter.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait moi ?!

Kimblee la saisit par le menton et la force à relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Un sourire cruel se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Rien, j'ai juste envie de t'exploser.

- Mais j'ai pas envie d'exploser moi ! Je reviens pas moi après !

- Justement…

Mat a un gros doute. Se fout-on de sa gueule tiens dis donc ? C'est du moins ce qu'elle se dit en lisant les titres des dossiers rangés là, des titres de livres de cuisine et de jardinage. Se préparant mentalement à faire volte face pour fusiller Archer du regard (donc voir sa tête encore, d'où la préparation mentale), elle ne remarque pas la présence de ce dernier dans son dos. Ses bras autour de sa taille, par contre, elle les remarque super vite.

Il n'est pas dit que Mary va se laisser exploser sans réagir, nonmaiso ! Après un coup de pied assez violent dans le tibia de Zolfychoudinet, la voila à courir dans les couloirs, poursuivie par ce même Zolfychoudinet, qui hurle qu'il va l'exploser morceau par morceau et très lentement pour faire durer le plaisir, qu'elle va souffrir etc… Toutes ces petites choses gentilles qu'on rêve d'entendre tous les jours.

Mat n'ose plus bouger. Elle se dit que tout ceci n'est qu'un immense cauchemar, qu'elle ne se trouve pas dans une bibliothèque avec Archer dans son dos. Il la force à se retourner, la tenant toujours par la taille, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

- Toujours envie d'émettre une quelconque réplique à son supérieur ?

- …

Elle a failli ! Mais elle se retient, elle n'est pas encore suicidaire ! Déjà qu'elle est collée à Archer et qu'elle le VOIT !

Mary s'est réfugiée dans une grande salle remplie d'étagères. Cachée entre l'étagère W et l'étagère µ, elle tremble à chaque fois que Zolf explose une nouvelle étagère, se rapprochant ainsi dangereusement de sa cachette. Enfin, l'étagère W vole en éclats, et il est là, à deux pas d'elle, lui souriant, une lueur étrange brillant au fond de ses yeux dorés.

- Trou-vée…

- Super, à toi de te cacher maintenant ! Répond Mary du tac au tac avec un grand sourire.

Mais Kimblee ne l'écoute déjà plus. Seul un bruit résonne encore et toujours à ses oreilles… Boum… Boum…

Grillage de neurones. Veuillez les renouveler pour une réflexion intelligente sur « comment se sortir de cette situation pire que catastrophique ». Mat est dos au mur, Archer toujours collé à elle et qui commence à avoir les mains baladeuses. Fini la provocation, fini les évanouissements subits devant lui. Elle a déconnecté complètement et ne semble même plus se rendre compte d'où elle est, et avec qui elle est. Puis un bruit non loin suivi d'un cri permet de reconnecter deux neurones entre eux. … Fini la provocation, fini les regrets, fini les larmes. Et c'est lorsqu'il se décide enfin à venir l'embrasser dans le cou qu'elle réagit. Elle l'écarte brusquement et l'envoie dire bonjour à l'étagère, les yeux brillants de rage. Car oui, Mat en réalité… c'est une violente !

- TU ME TOUCHES PAAAAS !

L'étagère tombe sur Archer, dévoilant aux yeux de Mat Kimblee prêt à poser sa main sur le visage de Mary. Une chaussure vole pile dans la tête à l'alchimiste qui s'étale de tout son long devant les filles, une bosse sur le crâne.

- Yeah ! s'exclame Roro en faisant la pause « Superman » avant de venir récupérer sa chaussure.

Les jambes de Mary tremblent trop pour pouvoir la supporter encore. Mat écrase consciencieusement la main de Kimblee avant de se tourner vers les deux autres.

- … Vengeance !

- OUAIIIS !

Le colonel Roy Mustang est à son bureau, un Beretta posé contre sa tempe, le seul moyen connu pour le forcer à travailler. De son côté, Havoc raconte à ses collègues éberlués son voyage merveilleux dans cet autre monde.

- Eh, venez voir ! s'exclame soudain Fuery à la fenêtre.

Tous se précipitent à la fenêtre, même Riza, curieuse de savoir pourquoi tout le monde rit dans la cour dehors. Et la lieutenant d'habitude si posée éclate de rire en même temps que tout le monde. Car dans la cour, un grand feu a été allumé, où cuit un Kimblee à la broche. A côté, nous avons un Archer dans les vapes pendu par les pieds, vêtu d'un tutu rose. Et s'éclipsant discrètement non loin, une dragonne, une ange et une simple humaine qui ont bien du mal à marcher droit tellement elles rient.

L'épilogue de cet épisode dramatique, c'est que Greed est venu sauver son Kimichoupinet en sucre et qu'Archer a fini aux urgences pour une durée indéterminée. Kimblee s'est vu passé un magnifique savon et il jure que plus jamais il ne sacrifiera Mat à Archer.


	37. Changements et huit silhouettes

**Greed** : - Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs… Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi c'est moi qui vous accueille aujourd'hui, et surtout pourquoi…

_Au fond de la cour derrière Greed, Mat est grimpée dans un arbre et tente d'échapper à la folie meurtrière d'Amstrong. AMSTRONG ?!_

**Greed** : - Oui je pense que vous méritez quelques explications…

Il est 16h, et Mat marche dans le QG du sud en sifflotant. Elle ouvre la porte d'un bureau et entend un BOING ! Lorsqu'elle regarde intriguée ce qu'elle vient d'heurter, elle tombe nez à nez avec Kimblee dégoulinant de café.

- Oups…

Le psychopathe claque dans ses mains et se met à la poursuivre en hurlant. Que d'histoire pour un café. Au détour d'un couloir, Mat se heurte à Amstrong, lui-même précédé de Fûma. Fidèle à lui-même, le grand Amstrong ôte sa veste, fait apparaître des petites n'étoiles et se place sur le chemin de Kimblee pour le stopper. Au même instant, Fûma décide que c'est décidemment trop calme à son goût et il claque des doigts, en même temps que notre chère Mat frappe dans ses mains. Un grand éclair blanc s'ensuit, et Mat se retrouve par terre, les yeux en forme de tourbillon.

- Oooh…

Elle tourne tout de suite la tête vers Amstrong et lui demande d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

- Tout va bien commandant ?

- Je vais bien, répond une voix sur sa gauche.

Elle tourne la tête vers Kimblee, goutte derrière la tête.

- Je te cause pas Kimychoupinet !

- QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT LA ?!

Vu que c'est Amstrong qui vient d'hurler comme un malade, elle sursaute violemment et se réfugie derrière Kimblee. Kimblee qui ôte sa veste et se met en garde face à Amstrong. Error, error, error… Pourquoi les étoiles roses clignotent autour de Kimblee et qu'Amstrong semble particulièrement choqué ?

- … Qu'est ce que mon corps fout là ?!

Tout devient enfin clair aux yeux de tout le monde. Plutôt que de rajeunir, l'effet combiné des attaques de Fûma, Mat et Kimblee ont fait changer de corps à Amstrong et Kimblee. Mais pourquoi Amstrong – dans le corps de Kimkim – est le seul qui ne semble pas complètement abasourdi ?

- Ne pas être surpris dans les situations abracadrantes est un talent transmis de génération en génération chez les Amstrong.

Ah tout s'explique.

- FIFILLE !!

Mat tourne la tête vers l'endroit ou Greed l'appelle. Elle se retourne la seconde après et fuit, coursée par Archer.

- MAIS POURQUOI MOI ?!

--

Mary et Roro étaient parties prendre un soda. Lorsqu'elles reviennent, elles croisent Greed qui leur sourit froidement.

- Que faites vous ici ?

Roro lève la tête et voit qu'elles sont devant le bureau d'Archer.

- Oh oh… bonne idée Greed, allons massacrer le bureau de l'abruti tout pâle !

Elle s'apprête à ouvrir la porte du bureau, mais une main la retient, une main tatouée.

- Je ne vous autorise pas à aller massacrer mon bureau, jeune fille.

Error, error, error… Pourquoi est ce que le sourire d'un certain iceberg est affiché sur les lèvres d'un homonculus super sexy ?

(**Kimblee** : - Tu t'égares…

**Mat** : - Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait remarquer

**Archer** : - TT Je veux un rôle revalorisant

**Mat** : - T'en as un, tu passes pour un sadique là !)

Et pourquoi l'iceberg poursuit en pleurant Mat qui elle-même pleure ?

(**Archer** : - Iceberg, c'est revalorisant ?!

**Mat** : - Tu veux un coup de machette dans la tête ? Non ? Alors tu te tais !)

- Mais c'est moi fifiiiille !

- Oui ça va j'ai compris ! Mais je t'approche pas TANT QUE TU AS CETTE TÊTE DE CON !

- JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS ! Rugit Greed en relâchant Roro pour courir après Mat.

Mary et Roro restent donc seules dans le couloir (Les autres ayant disparus par une fenêtre) à tenter de remettre en place les pièces du puzzle. Kimblee passe alors, entouré d'étoiles roses. Enfin, Amstrong dans le corps de Kimblee. Sauf qu'elles ne le savent pas encore, quoi que les étoiles c'est un sacré indice.

- Je peux vous aider, mesdemoiselles ? Vous semblez perplexe.

Crise cardiaque qui foudroient nos amies sur place. Bah oui, vous avez déjà entendu un Kimblee être poli vous ?! Amstrong retire sa veste et exhibe ses…

…

…

(**Kimblee** : - Quoi ?!

**Mat** : - … Mais t'es pas super musclé en fait

**Kimblee** : - RAAAAAH ! JE VAIS TE…)

BREF! Vous m'avez comprise

(**Envy**: - Moi pas

**Mat** : - Ca ne m'étonne même pas, mais j'expliquerai pas

**Envy** : - Feignasse

**Mat** : - Palmier !

**Envy** : - RAAAAAAH ! JE VAIS TE…

**Kimblee** : - AH NON ! C'EST MOI QUI VAIS LA !

**Mat** : - …)

- Dites moi ce qui ne va pas. Aider les jeunes filles en difficulté est un talent transmis de génération en génération chez les Amstrong !

Et là, enfin, la connexion se fait entre les neurones des deux filles, qui sont obligées de fuir à leur tour poursuivies par le vrai Kimblee furieux qu'elles aient explosé de rire en le voyant.

--

Mais et si dans un souci d'embêter tous les persos, huit silhouettes noires apparaissaient soudainement dans le couloir, juste devant Mary qui percute un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge et aux yeux orangés ? L'un d'eux tend la main vers le mur et Mat qui courait se prend son bras en travers de la gorge pour finir par terre, la respiration sifflante. Un troisième enfin sort une arme qu'il pointe gentiment sur le front de Roro, l'obligeant à stopper à son tour. Un homme aux cheveux blancs mêlés de noir s'avance de quelques pas devant Edward qui attiré par un cri est sorti du bureau de Roy et le saisit brutalement par le col.

- Qui vous a dit de retourner dans ce monde, hm ?

Edward a évidemment bien du mal à répondre. Essayez de parler en étant étranglé, je vous jure que c'est très dur.

Mat finit par se relever, des points noirs dansant devant ses yeux. Elle cligne des paupières une fois, deux fois. Mais non, l'homme devant elle ne veut pas disparaître.

- … Ok, finalement je veux bien supporter Archer tout le restant de ma vie.

Elle fait volte face mais l'homme l'arrête en lui fauchant les jambes pour la plaquer au sol. Mary se retrouve coincé dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux rouge devenu totalement gâteux.

- Qu'elle est mignonne !

- Lâche là, grogne une jeune femme derrière lui.

…

…

Oh pardon c'est un homme ! Patapé !

L'homme aux cheveux noirs et blancs (qui semble être le chef) murmure quelques mots dans un langage inconnu pas du tout compréhensible. Puis c'est le noir…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mat**: - Ouah y a du suspinse!

**Kimblee**: - ... Elle avait la flemme de continuer ce soir

**Mat**: - TRAITRE!

**Kimblee**: - Oui je sais, niark

**Mat**: - Bon déjà, excusez le retard, mais vous savez c'est l'été, un manque de temps évident, un manque de motivation surtout... Patapé! Je jure de continuer par delà vents et marées, par delà l'horizon! D'ailleurs si vous regardez bien, vous verrez toujours une petite silhouette tenant un stylo s'agiter sur les flots bleus et... Et qu'est ce que je peux en dire des conneries ce soir O.O. Enfin, si vous voulez avoir une suite potable, tapez 1. Si vous voulez que les huit personnages en noir mentionnés crèvent...

**Ben**: - Ne tapez rien et on viendra vous tuer nous même...

**Mat**: - Comment ça je fais souvent intervenir Ben dans mes fics? Voyons c'est normal, c'est mon méchant psychopathe préféré! Donc euh... Bin si vous voulez une suite, soyez patients jeunes padawans. A ceux qui sont patients viendra la Force.

**Greed**: - Je vais mettre fifille au dodo, elle vous remercie encore

**Mat**: - NAAAN PAS AU DODO! IL FAUT LUTTER, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ, LUTTER POUR NOTRE LIBERTE!

_BAOUM_

**Kimblee**_: -_ Jsuis gentil je lui ai offert la liberté de se taire


	38. Y a du squattage dans l'air

* * *

- Je sais que je radote beaucoup, mais j'adore radoter cette phrase là en particulier… POURQUOI MOIIIII ?!

- Mais tu vas te la fermer oui ?! Moi non plus je voulais pas me retrouver avec toi !

- Oooh toi !

Mat et Kimblee sont en train de s'affronter du regard (et des poings mais c'est tellement secondaire), perdus tous seuls (mais à deux vous noterez quand même) dans une barque (qui heureusement ne prend pas l'eau, sinon là il y aurait un suicide). Kimblee ayant retrouvé son corps de beau gosse bien enten…

- GYARGH ! MAIS CA VA PAS NON ?! C'EST PAS UN BEAU GOSSE !

- Alors comme ça tu penses de moi que je suis un beau gosse ?

Mat tourne lentement la tête vers Kimblee qui arbore un sourire sadique, les yeux réduits à deux simples fentes capable de tuer…

- Dans tes rêves les plus fous sans doute, mais non je ne pense pas ça !

- Mais c'est toi qui écris…

Deux secondes plus tard, Kimblee se retrouve la tête sous l'eau avec une fille déchaînée qui le retient par le col et qui rugit qu'elle va le donner à bouffer aux requins. La routine quoi.

* * *

- Dis Greed, à ton avis on est où ?

Mary, perdue au beau milieu d'une grotte avec un avare… un économe pardon, se rend compte que l'ava… l'économe en question a relevé la tête et hume l'air, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ca sent… la richesse, l'immortalité, ET LE RHUUUUM !

Et le voilà qui part en courant, abandonnant la pauvre Mary à son triste sort.

- Bon et bah moi j'vais chercher la sortie plutôt

Et la voilà qui se dirige vers ce qu'elle croit être la sortie. Et qui se trouve être la sortie. Comment ça j'utilise beaucoup de mots pour pas dire grand-chose ?! Et bah si c'est comme ça je ne vous dirais pas que Mary se retrouve brusquement entourée de plins de types mal rasés et sentant l'alcool à 45 Kms à la ronde. COMMENT CA 45 KMS C'EST BEAUCOUP TROP ?!

* * *

Il arrive dans la vie d'un pirate qu'on fasse d'étranges découvertes sur la mer. C'est ce que songeait le pauvre Will Turner, alors qu'il venait de remonter sur son navire un homme qui crachait de l'eau et des poissons et une fille toute calme toute sage.

De son côté, Barbossa se fait la même réflexion alors qu'il vient de trouver planqué dans un coin un poisson humain qui pleure et une fille qui le mord pour qu'il arrête de chialer. Mais le moment crossover étant terminé, voilà tous nos amis qui disparaissent brusquement. Ce soir, beaucoup boiront quelques (dizaines) de bouteilles d'eau (de rhum) pour oublier qu'ils sont fous

* * *

.

Lorsque Mary rouvre les yeux, elle se rend compte avec beaucoup de soulagement (**Mary** : - De déceptioooon !) qu'elle ne se retrouve plus en compagnie de pirates mais à l'entrée d'un grand parc étrange en compagnie de pleins d'autres personnes.

- Tu veux voir mes photos ?!

- Maes, on dirait un vieux pervers vu la façon dont tu lui demandes, râle Roy alors que Hugues vient d'aveugler Mary avec des centaines de photos.

- KIMYCHOUCHERI CHOU !

- TA GUEULE TOI ! (suivi d'une explosion et d'un éclat de rire et d'une autre explosion)

- Bien fait pour ta sale tronche, Envy

- TA GUEULE LE BALAI BROSSE !

C'est confus ? J'en conviens. Pour résumer en gros le problème qui vient de s'abattre sur les épaules de Mat, Mary et Roro (quoi que celle-ci ne panique pas vraiment), c'est que les revoilà dans leur monde. Avec tous les gens de l'autre monde qui squattent (D'où le titre Squattage mwahaha !). Dans un parc d'attraction géant. Un parc d'attraction aquatique en plus. Autant dire que Greed vient de courir à un des magasins pour acheter des maillots à sa petite famille et s'est pris trois baffes vu qu'il n'avait ramené que des monokini pour les filles (traduction, un bikini sans haut).

- Mat, ça va pas ressembler à ta fic… tu sais avec Kim qui…

- Kim qui quoi ? demande Kimblee suspicieux en essayant d'entendre ce que murmure Mary à Mat. … PARDON ?!

- Ah t'as entendu ? demande Mat un nuage derrière la tête.

Et qui s'enfuit en criant deux secondes plus tard.

- Bon allez tous en maillot ! s'exclame Greed tout content.

- Mais y a des attractions qu'on doit pas faire en maillot, réplique Roro très sensée.

- Et des attractions que les petits ne pourront pas faire, murmure Roy un sourire aux lèvres.

- QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL NE POURRA PAS MONTER DANS LES MONTAGNES RUSSES ?!

* * *

Hugues ayant daigné sauver la vie de Mat (**Greed** : - Pourquoi Kimmy il s'est enfui ? ; **Maes** : - Photos ? ; **Greed** s'enfuit), voilà que un nouveau problème leur tombe dessus. Evidemment, Edward refuse de visiter le parc en compagnie de Roy et inversement, Greed ne veut pas quitter SON Kimkim, Riza refuse d'aller dans le parc aquatique vu que Roy va la coller, personne ne veut aller avec Archer, etc etc…

- Bon et bah… On n'a qu'à faire des groupes, propose Roro dans un sursaut d'intelligence (patapé !)

- MOI JE VAIS PAS AVEC LA BROSSE A CHIOTTES !

- MOI JE VAIS PAS AVEC LE PALMIER !

- MOI JE VEUX PAS L'IMPUISSANT !

- MOI JE VEUX PAS LE NABOT !

- MOI JE VEUX PAS LE BORGNE (Envy encore)

- MOI JE NE SUIS PAS BORGNE !

- MOI JE VEUX PAS LE RIDEAU (Envy toujours)

- MOI JE VEUX PAS LE COLONEL ! (Tiens, Havoc)

Et au milieu de tout ça, Mat, un stylo, un papier, et qui tente vainement d'établir des groupes corrects tout en essayant de ne pas devenir sourde.

* * *

PREMIER GROUPE

Edward

Greed

Kimblee

Winry

Pride

Martel

Mat

* * *

DEUXIEME GROUPE

Wrath

Alphonse

Roy

Mary

Riza

Amstrong

Dolchatte

**gribouillis illisible ou on parvient quand même à distinguer un "M", un "a" et un "t" sous la tâche de sang**

* * *

TROISIEME GROUPE

Roro

Hugues

Envy

Scieska

Havoc

Lust

Scar

* * *

QUATRIEME GROUPE

Archer

* * *

- Dis Mat, t'as conscience des groupes que tu viens de former ? demande Mary goutte derrière la tête.

Celle-ci jette un coup d'œil sur la feuille et voit qu'effectivement son nom a été écrit en lettres de sang dans la colonne du premier groupe. Coup d'œil à Kimblee.

- Tu sais quoi ? Fais vachement attention dans les attractions ou y fera tout noir, lui conseille Roro.


	39. Groupe un et le train fantôme

_(Au passage, c'est tellement secondaire… Mais ayé ! Nous fêtons dans ce chapitre la 100ème page word de cette fic ! Youyou !)_

* * *

Il est un groupe de trois psychopathes et de quatre personnes de bien. Oui nous parlons bien entendu du premier groupe, composé rappelons le d'un travesti qui ne s'assume pas, d'un requin, d'un borgne qui ne s'assume pas non plus, d'une chimère serpent, d'un petit, d'une mécanicienne et d'une folle. Ce petit groupe connaît déjà un problème majeur. Et oui, déjà. Alors que cela fait exactement deux secondes douze dixièmes que les quatre groupes ont décidé de se séparer. Car oui, l'Orgueil et l'Avidité, ça veut forcément commander sans céder à l'autre. Et c'est l'Avidité qui ouvre le bal 

- AU TOBOGGAN !

- AU GRAND HUIT !

- LE TRAIN FANTOME !

- LA RIVIERE INFERNALE !

- LE JACCUZI !

- LE LABYRINTHE D'ALICE !

- LA RIVIERE DE L'AMOUR !

- LE PALAIS DES GLA… KEUWA ?!

- RIVIERE DE L'AMOUR ADOPTEE !

Et c'est Greed qui remporte le match, alors que Pride pleure à quatre pattes, entouré d'une aura noire.

- Personnellement, je ne vois pas ce que j'irais foutre dans un truc comme ça, intervient Mat goutte derrière la tête, vivement approuvée par Martel.

- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher ton fiancé peut être ? réplique Kimblee en souriant.

- Quel fiancé ?!

Mais déjà l'alchimiste fou revient avec Archer.

- On allait pas le laisser tout seul quand même.

- JE REFUSE ! Rugit Mat en donnant un grand coup de pied dans la tête à Kimblee. J'AI FAIT DES GROUPES, ON DOIT LES RESPECTER BORDEL !

- Bah il suffit de virer Pride, réplique Kimblee en joignant le geste à la parole. De toute façon, deux homonculus ensemble c'est pas vivable

Et un Pride éjecté dans le groupe 2. Le groupe 1 se met en marche vers l'attraction que Winry, Martel et Mat elles ont décidé parce que BORDEL ZUT A LA FIN ELLES AUSSI ELLES ONT LEUR MOT A DIRE ! Et si elles veulent faire le train fantôme, elles feront le train fantôme ! Et puis, quel endroit formidable lorsqu'on veut se débarrasser d'un casse pieds…

* * *

Les voilà arrivés devant un décor sordide de manoir, entouré d'un cimetière aux tombes en carton. Greed sourit de toutes ses dents en se tournant vers les autres.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Pas vrai Kim ?

- …

- …Kim ?

L'homonculus agite sa main devant les yeux de l'humain qui semble pétrifié sur place. Mat et Winry discutent joyeusement avec Martel, Edward et Archer s'ignorent superbement. Greed lance un regard au reste du groupe, puis s'intéresse de nouveau à son alchimiste devenu tout pâle.

- Kim, tu te sens bien ?

Le contact de la paume glacée de Greed sur son front refait prendre conscience à Kimblee, qui se rend compte que tous les regards sont posés sur lui.

- Il est malade le Kimouchérichoupinet ? raille Mat, alias « Ouais je suis folle et alors ? Je provoque qui je veux même les pires psychopathes »

Mais oh surprise, le Kimouchérichoupinet ne répond pas ! Greed hausse les épaules, puis attrape son alchimiste et l'entraîne dans le manoir, suivi des autres.

Les wagons de notre train fantôme sont bien sûr à deux places. Mat et Martel réussissent à caser Edward et Winry dans le même, et s'installent derrière Greed et Kimblee après un dernier clin d'œil à leur complice.

* * *

Le train démarre. A une vitesse plutôt modéré, c'est-à-dire celle d'une tortue asthmatique. Déjà Martel et Mat piquent du nez dans leur wagon, sans se soucier des cris de Kimblee devant qui essaye de se dégager de l'étreinte de Greed.

- Mais z'ai peur !

- MAIS CA A PAS COMMENCE !

Grossière erreur, cher Kimblee. A moins que le squelette assis entre vous dont vous voyez le reflet dans le miroir soit votre invité. Kimblee tourne la tête vers la gauche, s'attendant à voir l'immonde créature lui ricaner au nez. Mais non, rien. Juste Greed qui se marre. Et Greed n'est pas une immonde créature. … NON CE N'EST PAS UNE IMMONDE CREATURE ! Bref ! Kimblee regarde à nouveau le miroir… Oh stupeur ! Le squelette est ENCORE là !

* * *

Mat est réveillée en sursaut par un hurlement de terreur. Martel à ses côtés manque de se casser la gueule du wagon, mais heureusement que sa camarade a de bons réflexes et la rattrape.

- Winry a déjà commencé son numéro ?s'étonne Mat

Un cortège de fantômes à balai descend du plafond, frôlant les wagonnets à grande vitesse. Et à nouveau, un hurlement retentit devant elles. Mat et Martel se lancent un drôle de regard, puis se lèvent pour voir… Effectivement, ce qu'elles voient n'est pas ce à quoi elles s'attendaient. Bien sûr, devant, Winry joue la petite fille effrayée en s'accrochant à Edward, et il faut avouer que c'est très mignon. Mais un peu moins devant, c'est un Kimblee réellement terrorisé qui a sauté dans les bras de Greed. Là, déjà, c'est légèrement beaucoup plus ridicule.

[Petite interruption, veuillez laisser l'auteur rire en paix

Mat et Martel s'écroulent de rire dans leur wagon, alors que Kimblee hurle tout ce qu'il peut qu'il veut sortir, qu'il veut sa maman, que le papa de Simba il n'aurait jamais du mourir. Une voix au loin d'ailleurs confirme

- NAAAAAAN IL AURAIT PAS DU MOURIIIIR !

Nous reconnaîtrons tous la voix de Mary.

Le voyage se poursuit, ponctué régulièrement de hurlements de terreur, pleurs, menaces et autres supplications, avec en bruit de fond un fou rire incontrôlable. Et ce n'est qu'à la fin de ce merveilleux voyage que le petit groupe se rend compte qu'Archer a disparu. C'est bête, mais on s'en fout.

Tous sortent du manoir, Kimblee toujours dans les bras de Greed, Winry accrochée au bras d'Edward tout rouge, Martel et Mat obligées de se soutenir pour marcher tellement elles rient. Une fois à plus de cent mètre du manoir maudit, l'alchimiste Ecarlate ose enfin sauter des bras de son Greed (qui est déçu) et fusille les deux du fond qui se marrent toujours.

- Un seul commentaire...

- Attention, Kimblee, derrière vous! Un fantôme! s'écrie brusquement Martel.

Et Kimblee de fuir en hurlant, poursuivi par Mat et Martel qui crient BOUH dans son dos à chaque fois qu'il ose s'arrêter.


	40. Mary, une peluche, un pigeon

Autre part ailleurs mais au même moment que le moment où le premier groupe décide de se rendre dans le train fantôme…

(**Mat** : - Remarquez l'effort pour la phrase débile dès le début du chapitre !

**Envy** : - Ca a pas du être compliqué pour toi d'écrire ça, niark)

… Mary se tourne vers son groupe, et surtout vers l'espèce d'être à deux têtes, quatre bras et quatre jambes entremêlés, mais à seulement trois yeux. Non, ce n'est un Mercurien en visite diplomatique, donc oubliez la présence des deux hommes en noir dans votre dos qui ont un drôle de bâton à la main. C'est juste que Kimblee, en lançant le pauvre Pride, l'a fait atterrir sur Envy. D'où le côté tropical de notre extraterrestre. Donc Mary regarde les deux homonculus goutte derrière la tête. Un peu étonnée que Envy ne gueule pas. Enfin, c'est sans doute parce que le pied de Pride lui écrase la figure.

- BON ! s'exclame Pride en croisant son bras à celui d'Envy pour essayer de paraître impressionnant (**Ed** : - De bêtise ?) d'autorité. Nous irons au grand huit !

- Mais keske tu fous là ? réplique Mary en essayant vainement de ne pas éclater de rire.

Vainement, parce qu'elle ne réussit pas. Et parce qu'elle rit et que le rire est contagieux, personne n'entend la réponse de Pride, et pas même vous chers lecteurs. Enfin ils se calment et Mary pose alors la question existentielle qui les tracasse tous.

- Au fait Envy, c'est pas ton groupe ça. Tu fous quoi là ?

D'une habile pirouette, Envy se dégage de l'emprise de la chaussure de Pride et l'envoie voler au loin, avant de répondre avec un sourire suffisant.

- Parce que.

Mary éclate de nouveau de rire, tandis que Riza fait subtilement remarquer

- Vous savez que votre réponse ne répond pas du tout à la question et donc que vous venez de passer pour un idiot stupide pas capable de comprendre une phrase des plus élémentaires ?

Trop forte en cassage de palmier, Riza.

- Merci.

De rien, c'était mérité.

En reprenant son souffle, Mary se rend compte que beaucoup de membres du deuxième groupe sont partis, et qu'il ne reste plus qu'elle, le Palmier, Riza, et Armstrong.

- Béh ou qu'ils sont tous ?

- Monsieur Wrath voulait des bonbons et Alphonse fut obligé de l'accompagner, monsieur Dolchatte est devenu tout rouge et a filé dans la direction du premier groupe pour vérifier que monsieur Kimblee ne ferait pas de mal aux filles et le colonel Mustang est parti vérifier que le sous lieutenant Havoc ne se trouverait pas de petite amie, explique gravement Armstrong, car c'est un talent chez lui d'expliquer gravement.

Mary hausse les épaules, puis décide que tant pis ils iront quand même s'amuser. Ils se dirigent donc tous les… euh…

(**Armstrong** : - Tous les quatre

**Mat** : - Merci, je ne savais plus…

**Armstrong** : - Aider les littéraires à compter est un talent transmis de etc. etc.…)

Ils se dirigent donc tous les quatre vers le train fantôme. Et par le plus grand des hasards, ils assistent juste à une scène très étrange. En effet, Kimblee fuit DEVANT Martel et Mat. Avant que Mary n'ait le temps de poser une fameuse question existentielle, l'alchimiste vient se réfugier derrière elle.

- Je veux bien croire que j'ai pas de cerveau, mais est ce que le fait de ne pas en avoir provoque des hallucinations ? Demande Mary au Palmier qui a la mâchoire décrochée et les yeux exorbités.

Après une explication houleuse ponctuée de hurlements de rage venant de Kimblee, et après la crise de fou rire inexplicable de Mary, notre petit groupe décide de bouger. En fait ils n'ont pas trop le choix, Kimblee a décidé d'exploser tout le monde même Greedchou qui court en tête et en pleurant que son Kimmy ne l'aime plus.

* * *

Mary finit par s'arrêter en prenant appui contre un mur, hors d'haleine. Heureusement pour elle que Kimblee a décidé qu'il tenterait d'abord de tuer Martel. Malheureusement elle a réussi à perdre tous les autres de vue. Elle se prépare à se lamenter en dévorant une énorme barbapapa bleu lorsque, sous ses yeux ébahis, une énorme peluche de Simba lui passe sous le nez. Elle abandonne barbapapa et lamentations pour suivre la peluche, des étoiles plins les yeux.

- Peut être qu'il y aura une peluche de Scar, Mufasa, Timon…

Attention Mary, tu baves. Hum.

Mary suit donc la peluche jusqu'à une grande boite marron. Elle entre dans la grande boite lorsqu'elle voit la peluche qui est sauvagement jeté dedans et la serre dans ses bras pour la consoler. A-t-elle remarqué que la porte de la grande boite vient de se refermer ?

A l'extérieur, Dante se frotte les mains et Envy ricane derrière elle. Quel plan machiavélique viennent ils donc de mettre en route ?!

(**Mat** : - Déconne pas, pour mettre en route un plan machiavélique, faut savoir réfléchir !

**Dante** : - Jeune fille, votre insolence m'insupporte !

**Mat **: - Moi aussi j'te hais)

- Je vais piquer son corps et j'aurais un super corps pour aller draguer Greed, nyéhéhé.

Dante ne sait elle donc pas…

- Hein ? Je ne sais pas quoi ?

… Nan rien. Continuons.

* * *

Mais contrairement à ce que croit Dante, un homme l'avait vu enfermer Mary dans une boite et parler de piquer son corps. Scandalisé à cette idée, parce que « Mary elle est trop chou il est hors de question qu'une moche elle lui pique son corps non mais oh et comment je vais faire pour la draguer ? », l'homme aux cheveux rouges rédige une lettre anonyme qu'il envoie par pigeon voyageur au groupe des gentils.

* * *

Quelque part perdu entre deux attractions, Kimblee se reçoit un pigeon en pleine figure. Ou une tourterelle. Ou un hibou, il n'en sait rien, il est pas ornithologue et de toute façon il aime que le poulet. Dans un accès de rage, il tente d'exploser l'oiseau. Malheureusement, les pigeons c'est agressif, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une tourterelle croisée avec un hibou. Et c'est poursuivi par le volatile vengeur qui lui picore le crâne qu'il passe en courant devant la cachette de Martel, Mat et Winry. Elles mourront d'abord de rire avant de sauver le pauvre petit Kimblee des griffes de l'animal sauvage déchaîné. Et après, osons espérer qu'elles pourront monter un commando pour sauver la peluche de l'étreinte farouche de Mary, elle va finir par étouffer !

* * *

**Ichihara**: - C'est pas que j'ai oublié hin, mais c'est que souvent...

**Kimblee**: - Elle a la flemme d'écrire. Et quand elle reprend, c'est moi qui m'en prend plein la gueule. Cette fic va connaître une fin tragique.

**Ichihara**: - Si tu essayes de m'exploser, je te préviens que je t'envoie un fantôme pigeon tourterelle croisé hibou!

**Greed**: - Ne t'inquiète pas mon Kimy, tu peux pleurer dans mes bras!

**Kimblee**: - ...

_Le rating étant K+, la scène qui suit a été censurée pour cause de trop grandes violences sur homonculus. A vous les studios_


End file.
